Azure & Loud Mouth's Excellent Newsies Adventure!
by JuliAngelFace
Summary: Two boy crazy fanatics who find out their TV is a portal to the Newsies worldhomage to classic 80s & 90s movies like Bill & ted, Girls Jus Wanna Have Fun, PleasantVille, Purple Rose of Cairo, etc
1. The Walls Between Us

Azure and Loud Mouth's Excellent Newsies Adventure!  
  
The walls between us  
  
I don't know where to start. What happened to me and my friend Loud Mouth, would surpass any "Newsies Experience" by far.  
  
It started out like a normal day. Like any other Saturday would. Loud Mouth called and wanted to come over and watch Newsies for the millionth time, just because she found another blooper that she hasn't seen. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE watching Newsies, it's just that every time I watch it I get so depressed seeing Jack, the one person who I think is my soul mate, and knowing that I can never, in a million years, be with him. What would I pay to be with Jack? Just to get kissed by him. To meet him. "Like that's ever going to happen!" I thought to myself while looking at my Jack collage on the wall of my room. The only thing standing in my way is reality, dividing us like a wall, a strong wall that's impossible to break. I got up and walked out of my room to the living room.  
  
"Hey Azure! I'm here!" Loud Mouth stormed in, she was holding the Newsies DVD. Loud Mouth is what you would call the biggest Newsies fan ever. She owned over ten Newsies hats, four different copies of Newsies, Movie props that she won over Ebay, you name it she has it. Like me she was also in love with a Newsie, and that was Spot. Spot, the one person she says can't live without, even though she does. I don't think there's any boy in this world, besides Gabriel Damon, that she love more than Spot. There is nothing in this world that could turn her away from Spot. Unlike me she ignores the wall of reality, separating her and Spot, and prays for the day when she will meet him in Brooklyn. That was the way Loud Mouth was, always cheerful, and looking towards the brighter side of things.  
  
"Okay, the website said the blooper is in the part after my Spot says his famous lines, somewhere in the fight scene" she says walking to the DVD player and putting the DVD in the player "What's wrong?" she asked  
  
"I was just thinking to my self"  
  
"Thinking to your self about what?"  
  
"Thinking of how great it would be if I were in Newsies"  
  
"I hear you there, if I went into that movie, I'd go to Brooklyn, meet up with Spot and become the Queen of Brooklyn!" I laughed  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Didn't you write a fan fiction like that once or maybe fifty times?"  
  
"So what would you do, Azure?"  
  
"If I went in to Newsies, I would go to Jack and.I don't know, but I do know one thing I would do! I would try, by all means, to stop Jack for falling for that stone-cold bitch, Sarah! And I would make sure that he goes to Santa Fee, like he dreamed, instead of staying to be with Sarah and David!"  
  
"Can you imagine the look on Dot's face, if I met Spot!" Loud Mouth exclaimed totally changing the subject.  
  
Dot our fellow Newsies fan and arch-enemy. She's what you would call a Newsies Pirate, someone who goes on Ebay, bids and steels hard to get Newsies memorbilia and show it off to other fans. She's not a true Newsies fan, like Loud Mouth and I are, she's a Newsies fan just to make our lives miserable. Loud Mouth hates her the most, because she has the one thing, the one thing of Spot that Loud Mouth doesn't have, the one thing a die hard Spot fan would kill to have.Spot Conlon's red suspenders, the actual suspenders that were worn in the movie, the greatest loss on Ebay Loud Mouth ever had. Till this day Dot still taunts Loud Mouth about it.  
  
Loud Mouth pressed play and we sat on the couch and started watching the movie on my new big screen.  
  
"I'm going in to the kitchen to get a soda and popcorn, you want anything?" I asked while walking into the kitchen.  
  
"No I'm fine"  
  
I fixed my self a glass of Pepsi and put the popcorn bag in the microwave and waited.  
  
"There seems to be something on the screen, I'm going to wipe it off or something" Loud Mouth exclaimed, "Azure! Azure! Come quick! There's something totally wrong here!" She yelled  
  
"You didn't crack my screen did you?!" it wouldn't be the first time.  
  
"No, Not exactly!"  
  
I rushed out of the kitchen to the living room, to find Loud Mouth with her hand through the screen of the T.V. It was weird, the screen looked like JELLO or something. It was as if I entered into a scene of Poltergeist. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Somehow, the wall had broken. I didn't know what to say. "Loud Mouth how did this happen? I mean how did you do this? How?"  
  
"I don't know how.I put my hand on the screen to wipe it off and then.My hand sort of went though. Look!" she pulled her hand out of the screen and put it back in. "Now you try" Reluctantly I slowly put my hand into the screen, it was the weirdest feeling, it didn't hurt at all, just weird. "This can't be happening! This can't be reel!"  
  
"But it is, Azure! It's truly happening!" she exclaimed, laughing with tears of joy in her eyes, "I'm going to try something, don't get frightened"  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Watch" she said, moving closer to the screen and putting her head into it.  
  
"Loud Mouth don't do it! It's too dangerous!"  
  
"Danger is my life!" she said before she put her head in.  
  
She had her head in there for long time. I was getting Goosebumps all over. I was getting worried and had enough and yanked her head out "What took you so long?! What did you see?!" She looked up towards the ceiling and mouthed silently "Thank You" she was smiling, her eyes had stars in them, like someone who seen a miracle or something.  
  
"I can't explain, it's exactly like the movie in there.it's like.I don't.all I know is that I'm going in there. I'm going where no Newsies fan has gone before.and no one can stop me." "But Loud Mouth! What if you can't get back?"  
  
"What makes you think I want to come back?! This is everything I dreamed of, wished for.I've waited so long for this! You can stay if you want to, but I'm going in!"  
  
"Loud Mouth!" I was too late, she already went in there. I didn't know what to do. Whether to stay or go. For once should I take a chance at something. I wished for this for so long, and now that it's finally come true.well I never thought, in my wildest dreams, that it would come true! That's it, I'm not going to be the one this time to miss out! I'm going in, and heaven knows what the next minute would bring!  
  
I got up and backed away from the T.V. and ran forward in to the screen. 


	2. All Walls Fall

All Walls Fall  
  
There I was, standing there. Suddenly I noticed that I was wearing an old fashioned long shirt and a plain white button up blouse. I felt like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. I looked around, Loud Mouth was right, it was more than I ever dreamed.where is the Newsies?  
  
"Well it's about time you finally decide to join me!" I turned to see Loud Mouth. She was wearing the complete opposite of what I was wearing, long brown pants and a cream color shirt with a red Newsies cap on top of her reddish, dark blond hair.  
  
"Where is everybody?" then out of nowhere I heard signing. It was getting louder and louder. Then there they were all the Newsies; Mush, Blink, Race, Skittery, Bumlets, and.Jack! My stomach had butterflies. This was truly Heaven, this place where Christian Bale is still seventeen and unmarried!  
  
Then suddenly I started to sing and dance along with them, it was something I couldn't control. Not that I didn't like it or anything.  
  
Then suddenly as Jack was running, he saw me and then smiled and winked at me! My heart stopped. How would I ever face him without fainting. I looked over at Loud Mouth, she was smiling but she looked like she really wanted to get away. She must be REALLY anxious to get to Brooklyn, knowing that this is the closest she had ever been to Spot. Suddenly I heard her signing.  
  
"So where's Spot?  
  
God, he's hot!  
  
Will ya tell me how are we eva gonna ta meet?"  
  
She actually sounded pretty good for someone who horrible at signing, her accent was perfect! How come I didn't have an accent too?  
  
I died and gone to heaven! Boy!…Hot boys!…Singing live!! This is a billion times better than watching it on TV!!  
  
The Delancey brothers, Oscar and Morris, entered the scene. I never realized how strong they really were till now, they were so much bigger in person.  
  
"Dear me! What is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewers may have backed up during the night." Racetrack is so much shorter than I imagined.  
  
"Nah, too rotten to be the sewers."  
  
"It must be the Delancey brudders."  
  
" Hiya boys!"  
  
"In the back, you lousy little shrimp."  
  
Oscar throws Snipeshooter to the ground. Jack goes to help him up.  
  
" It's not good to do that. Not healthy."  
  
" You shouldn't call people lousy little shrimps, Oscar, unless you're referring to the family resemblance in your brudda here."   
  
Although I heard this line and others millions of times, I yelled out "You tell them Cowboy!" I can't believe I did that! Everybody stopped and turned and looked at me, then gave me this look of " who the hell does this girl think she is?",   
  
"Um, Hi" I sorta waved to them, they glared me down and then turned back and went on.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Race asked  
  
"Azure and this is my friend Loud Mouth" I sorta grabbed Loud Mouth  
  
I thought Race was going to say something else but then he went back to his lines  
  
"5-1 that Cowboys skunks 'em. Who's betting?"  
  
Nobody did anything, they just stood still and kept on starring at us  
  
"5-1 that Cowboys skunks 'em. Who's betting?!" Race said again  
  
"Oh! That's right. It's an insult. So's this."  
  
Jack knocks Morris' hat off his head. The Delancey's chase Jack around the Square. Then the idiots David and Les enter and dumbly watch until Jack bumps into them.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
God. David pisses me off with his stupidity!  
  
"Runnin'!"  
  
Then of course we sang again.  
  
"Go get 'em Cowboy!"  
  
You get them Cowboy!  
  
You've got 'em now boy!  
  
You got me now Cowboy!  
  
"Go!"  
  
The ugly redhead boy ,who looks like a lizard, yelled out.  
  
The newsies line up for their papes, congratulating Jack on beating the Delancey's. Loud Mouth and I followed them.  
  
" Brilliant, better than yesterday."  
  
" You're too kind to me, Race, you're too kind."  
  
" See you tomorrow, Cowboy"  
  
I definitely see Cowboy tomorrow!  
  
" You're as good as dead, Cowboy."  
  
You're as good as mine!  
  
"Oh Mr. Weasel."  
  
"Alright, alright! Hold your horses! I'm coming, I'm coming."  
  
"So, didja miss me Weasel? Huh, did you miss me?"  
  
I don't know about him, but I sure did!  
  
" I told ya a million times, the name's Wisely. Mr. Wisely to you. How many?"  
  
It will always be weasel to me.  
  
" Don't rush me, I'm prusing the merchandise Mr. Weasel. The usual."  
  
And I'm prusing Jack!  
  
" 100 papes for the wise guy. Next!"  
  
" Morning your honor! Listen, do me a favor, spot me 50 papes? I got a hot tip in the fourth, you won't waste your money."  
  
Everybody knows he does.  
  
" It's a sure thing?"  
  
It never is.  
  
" Yeah. Not like last time."  
  
" 50 papes! Next!"  
  
"Heya Mr. Wisel."  
  
Cruchty's always seems to be a such up.  
  
" See anything good this morning?"  
  
" 30 papes for Crutchy! Next!"  
  
"You wanna sit down?" Jack says to Les then looks up towards and smiles. My face is red, I shyly smile back then look away.  
  
"So, where did you come from?" Jack asked  
  
"Are you talking to me?" I asked  
  
"No, the I'm talking to the wall behind you"  
  
"Oh" I laughed "From up above" I flirted  
  
From up above! How stupid was that!  
  
" Look at this, 'Baby Born With Two Heads'. Must be from Brooklyn." Race quipped  
  
"Excuse me! You better not be talking about Brooklyn that way!" Loud Mouth said back  
  
"Well excuse me who do you think you are?" Race then joked   
  
"The future Queen of Brooklyn"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm a winner" Race said back   
  
Great here's David causing trouble, now Jack is going to come and help him, they'll become partners and then David will invite him in to his apartment and then Jack will meet and fall in love with Sarah.unless.I do something to stop it from happening! 


	3. So Close But Yet So Far

So Close But Yet So Far  
  
Okay here's what I'm going to do, my one goal is to find a way to prevent Jack from meeting Sarah, but how. I can't get David out of the picture, he's important to the story, but when there's David there's bound to be Sarah. Somehow, someway I have to find a way around it without messing up the story.  
  
"I paid for twenty. I only got nineteen."  
  
" Are you accusing me of lying kid?"  
  
" No. I just want my paper."  
  
" He said beat it!"  
  
" No, it's nineteen. It's nineteen, but don't worry about it. It's an honest mistake. I mean, Morris here can't count to twenty with his shoes on. Hey Race, will ya spot me 2 bits? Another 50 for my friend." I pretended to laugh along, even though I've heard that joke a million times.  
  
" I don't want another 50." I'll take 50 from Jack anyday! Why does David has to so mean to someone who's doing him a favor.  
  
" Sure you do. Every newsie wants more papes."  
  
" I don't. I don't want your papes. I don't take charity from anyone. I don't know you. I don't care to. Here are your papes." He doesn't have to be so mean about it! He was just helping him out!  
  
" Cowboy. They called him Cowboy."  
  
"Yeah, I'm called that and a lot of other things, including Jack Kelly, which is what me mudder called me. What do they call you kid?" I wonder what those other things were? "Les, and this is my brother David. He's older." No shit, Les!  
  
I was watching from a short distance then suddenly I heard Weasel yell "Next!" a few time turned around. I was next! Oh No! What shall I do? Do I even have money?! I didn't even think about this, I just sort of went with the flow. What am I going to do? I looked over towards Loud Mouth, she shrugged. Weasel had this annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Well, are you going bye some papes or are you going to keep me waiting?"  
  
Suddenly like an answered prayer, Jack come from behind me and slammed down two bits and smiled at me.  
  
"Don't tell me ya need 50 as well! This ya foirst time?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Naw, just that I have a way of seeing these kinda things. Do ya need help selling? I'm already givin' lessons to anotha forist tima, I can sure use a newsgoil" Was this for real, please tell me I'm not going to wake up and it's going to be Monday! I looked over to Loud Mouth, I didn't want to ditch her, she was mouthing a "Go!" with eagerness. I can tell that she REALLY wanted to be alone to go to Brooklyn.  
  
"Okay, Jack! You have a deal! You want to spilt it 60/40, like you did with David?"   
  
…..for some reason when I said that David seemed give me an evil look  
  
"So ya know David, how didja know we split the money that way?" Oh no! I said way too much information, I need to be really careful of that!  
  
"Just a Lucky guess, I suppose" I said in defense.  
  
"Yeah, sure it was" David muttered  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked  
  
"Oh, nothing jus that---"   
  
"Maybe you and Race should go to the tracks together, he could really use someone like you" Jack cut in stopping David from saying something. That sounded fun but I'd rather be with Jack at the moment.  
  
The rest of the newsies have gotten their papers and we were moving out into the street, David and Les were walking with Jack and I.  
  
"The name of the game is volume, Dave. You only took twenty papes. Why?"  
  
" Bad headline."  
  
" That's the first thing you gotta learn. Headlines don't sell papes---",   
  
"newsies sell papes." I finished, they all looked at me.  
  
"Right" Jack nodded "You know, we're what holds this town together. Without newsies---"  
  
"nobody knows nothing." I finished again  
  
"You sure got this down" David muttered while giving me another evil look.  
  
A girl, much more prettier than me, hurries past and they take off their hats and make a cat calls. That little bitch! Thinking she's too good for the Newsies.  
  
"Baby born with three heads!"  
  
And so on my dream-come-true day of selling newspapers with Jack has begun!  
  
.To be continued  
  
Up next: Loud Mouth's quest to Brooklyn. Will she make it there? Or will some Newsies keep her away. Will Azure be able to stop Jack from meeting the evil Sarah and falling for her spell? Will she be able to stop herself from beating the crap out of Sarah? 


	4. Loud Mouth's Quest to Brooklyn

Loud Mouth's POV  
  
Here I am, standing in the middle of the street outside, alone, with no clue on how I'm going   
  
  
  
to get to my beloved Spot. The whole crowd of Newsies are moving, but moving where? There   
  
must be someone here who knows how to get to Brooklyn! In fact they all do! I didn't buy any   
  
papes, figuring that I didn't need to, because I was going to spend my whole day with Spot..   
  
  
  
when I find him that is.  
  
"How come ya didn't buy any papes?  
  
I turned around to see Race there with Mush and Blink standing there.  
  
"I didn't buy papes because... Because I have places ta go and people ta see"  
  
I figured that would do it, without giving away too much detail.  
  
"So where are you gonna ta and who are ya gonna ta see? Asked Race  
  
"I'm gonna go ta Brooklyn, for ya information"  
  
"Brooklyn! What are ya insane!" Race said back while Blink was twirling his finger by his head giving the she's crazy sign to Mush who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ya, about Spot!"  
  
"Why!" he said his face filled with disgust  
  
"Because I love him!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because he is my one true love!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because we're meant for each other!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Why can't I go ta Brooklyn?! I said back, to hopefully put to end the "why?" questions.  
  
"Because..because you're.." Oh don't you dare say it!  
  
"Because it's practically suicide, miss..." said Blink walking up in front of Race, stopping what he was about to say.  
  
"Loud Mouth"  
  
"Miss Loud Mouth, we jus' don't think it's safe for a person like yerself ta go to Brooklyn alone"  
  
"And why can't a person like me go alone ta Brooklyn, is it because I'm a girl, is that it!"  
  
"Yes, I mean no, it jus' dat." Blink didn't know what to say then Mush out of the blue stepped in.  
  
"How 'bout dis, Miss Loud Mouth, we'll escort ya ta Brooklyn. Deal?" How can I refuse sweet old Mush?  
  
I spit on my hand and put it out "Deal" we shook hands and headed out. Just imagine, in just an hour or so, I'll be with my Spot! This is so wonderful! I could barely keep myself from jumping for joy and screaming! No one can stand in my way now! Unless..... 


	5. Azure's Quest to Stop Sarah

Azure's POV  
  
We are now in the streets of New York. We were roaming through the crowds. Jack looks even hotter up close in person than in the screen. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I just have to remember now, that I'm not part of the audience anymore and that I'm now part of the movie and everything I do is being watched.   
  
This whole day has been weird but yet exciting. I felt like I was in a dream. Part of the weirdest thing is that there's a lot that happens that they didn't show in the movie. Before we ended up here we hitched a ride, Jack stole some fruit and we almost go caught, which made David mad for setting a bad example for Les. I was pretty proud at myself, I sold 15 papes! It was hard at first, especially trying to yell the headline out loud so everybody could hear. I did not sell nearly as much as Jack who already sold 35 papes! David on the other hand only sold 10, he's such a pain in the ass, always nagging at us! And now here we are, about to confront Snyder. I was getting more nervous by the minute. What if I mess up and Snyder catches Jack? What would happen then?   
  
"Hey Jack, maybe we should go and sell somewhere else, this place might be too scary for Les?" I said hopefully waiting for him to agree so we can get away from Snyder in time.  
  
"I'm not scared!" Shup up Les!  
  
"I think she right, this place is too violent for a little nine year old" For once David is on my side!  
  
"Yeah, but it has a crowd, and a big one dat is. Can ya name anotha place dat's as good as dis?" Jack said  
  
It was then that I thought of the greatest idea………..  
  
"Yeah, Irving Hall"   
  
He smiled at me, with that Bale smile, like he knew what I was trying to do. "I know jus the person who can get us in there fer free"  
  
I knew who he was talking about. I get to be alone dark with Jack Kelly! Woo hoo! My plan is going perfectly!   
  
"What's Irving Hall? And who is this person you know?"   
  
Damn you David! Don't you dare try to ruin this for me!  
  
"Irving Hall is a very fun and safe place for people of all ages! Okay, so let's go!" I said hoping we can leave before Snyder spots us!  
  
"But you didn't answer my question!"  
  
"Don't worry so much Davy, do ya think we'd take ya there if it wasn't safe, it's a lot better than out on the streets" Jack said  
  
"Okay! So now that we settled that, let's go! C'mon let's hurry!"   
  
Jack leads David and Les and I through the crowd, we walk some ways. As we were walking I thinking about a lot of things, Like would Medda like me? Did I screw up the story by keeping Snyder away from Jack? But the one thing that really got to me, How in the hell will I be able to keep Sarah away from Jack for good? No matter what, I'm sure as hell going to be the one Jack kisses at the end, so help me!   
  
We suddenly pulled a halt outside Irving Hall. We entered the building. It was exactly like it was in the movie.  
  
"This is the place? And how is this safer?"  
  
"It jus is David so shut up!" I wanted to say that for so long! Jack looked at me shocked that a girl like me would say such a thing. He started to laugh. I loved him even more.  
  
"What's so funny?!"  
  
"You take everything so seriously, Davy , you need to learn how to have fun once in a while"  
  
"How can you afford to have fun when you have a family to take care of?!"  
  
Jack's smile faded, he looked hurt. I knew why.   
  
Then out of nowhere Medda came out.  
  
"What's going on down there? Out! Out! Out!"   
  
"You wouldn't kick me out without a kiss goodbye, wouldja Medda?" I know I wouldn't.  
  
"Oh Kelly. Where ya been, kid? Oh, I miss seeing you up in the balcony."  
  
"Hanging on your every word. So Medda."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is David, Les and the beauty over there is Azure" He thinks I'm a beauty! ME, not Sarah! I couldn't help but blush at his statement.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"And this is the greatest star of the vaudeville stage today, Miss Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadowlark."  
  
"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen."  
  
"Medda also owns the joint."  
  
"You are a beauty! I could sure use a girl like you! I don't know why a pretty girl like yourself is selling newspapers for a living!" I was turning beet red, enough with the compliments! I'm not really that pretty, I'm just a ordinary looking girl!   
  
"So, is it alright if we stay here for a little while, Medda?  
  
"Sure, stay as long as you like. Toby, just give my guests whatever they want."  
  
Medda goes on stage and sings. Jack leads me to the backstage to watch David and Les follow. I'm shaking, this can't be real! This is too good to be true! I felt light headed, my stomach had butterflies. I could laugh and I could cry, this was too wonderful!   
  
Loud Mouth's POV  
  
I'm so mad, I can't even see straight! They said that they'll take me to Brooklyn, but did they?! No! Instead they took me to the tracks, which was fun because Race won 5 bucks because I told him to bet on a different horse, but still they didn't take me to Brooklyn! Now here we were walking back to the lodging house. I'm so tired from all that walking, I can't wait to fall asleep. I started to walk in through the entrance, but then I was stopped.  
  
"What do ya think your doin'? asked Blink  
  
"Going inta lodging house"  
  
"ya can't"  
  
"And why not"  
  
"Because there's no goils allowed"  
  
"No goils allowed! What kind of lodging house doesn't accept goils?!"  
  
" A newsBOY lodging house, that is" said Mush pointing to the sign  
  
This wasn't good  
  
Azure's POV  
  
After the show, we went outside. Jack lights up a cigarette, the only thing about him that I dislike. Oh well nobody's perfect.  
  
"So, you like that?"  
  
"Oh, I loved that. I loved it. It was great. She is beautiful. How do you know her?"  
  
"She was a friend of me fadder's. Come on, Les, you wanna shine me shoes for me?"  
  
"Oh, it's getting late. My parents are going to be worried. What about yours?"  
  
"Nah, they're out west looking for a place to live, like this." He pulls out a Santa Fe brochure "See, that Les? Santa Fe, New Mexico. As soon as they find the right ranch, they're gonna send for me."  
  
"Then you'll be a real cowboy."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Suddenly there was fire and the sound of loud crashes. We run and see a riot breaking out. A group of men are beating up another man.   
  
"Jack! Why don't we go to my place and divvy up. You can meet my folks."  
  
NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"It's the trolley strike, Dave. These couple of dumb-asses must not have joined or something."  
  
"Jack, let's get out of here."  
  
"No let's stay! Please, we don't really need to go,do we?" I pleaded  
  
"My mom will give you a home cooked meal" David said back  
  
We were at war.  
  
"Why don't we go to Tibby's, yeah, let's go to Tibby's!"  
  
"Are you kidding that place is so expensive! It would cost us more than our whole day wage!"  
  
You are so not my favorite person right now David!  
  
I had to think of something, and fast!  
  
  
  
Suddenly it came to me!  
  
"OOWWW!" I cried holding my stomach.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Jack said very concerned.  
  
"No, I think I need to go to the hospital?!"   
  
The crowd was so loud that we could hardly hear eachother.  
  
"Nonsense, she probably has a stomach ache from all that candy she and Les ate. Here, let's take her to my place, she needs to lie down!"  
  
"No! I need to go to a hospital!"  
  
"OOWWW!"  
  
"Maybe she should go to the hospital!" Jack said in my defense  
  
"What can a hospital do for her? Besides do you know how expensive it is? I don't think you have that kind of money. All you need is some rest and you'll be better in the morning"  
  
"How can you be so sure? She's screaming in pain!"  
  
"Trust me! She'll be alright." David said as if he knew that I was faking.  
  
I was losing! I couldn't think of anything else to do to prevent this. Nothing worked! I literally had to be dragged to David's apartment, I was kicking, screaming , and pleading with them to go someplace else, somewhere else but David's apartment.  
  
We arrived, I was on the verge of tears, David just thought it was because I was in pain.   
  
"My God. What happened? Is she alright?!"  
  
"Nothing, mama. She has a bit of a stomach pain, nothing too serious"  
  
"Here, let's put the poor girl down to rest, she must feel feverish"  
  
I wasn't listening to the rest of what David and his Mom were saying.   
  
And then I saw HER. HER with her perfect hair, her perfect looks and perfect everything. I wanted to beat the crap out of her, I wanted to just throw her out the window, or take the scissors and cut off her unreal perfect hair! Anything to keep HER away from my one true love! But all I could do was just sit there on the bed and just stare at her with anger.Jack hasn't seen her yet, he was still behind David in the doorway. Any second David was going to introduce him to HER and Jack will completely forget about me.  
  
"Well, half of it's Jack and Azure's. This is our selling partners, and our friends. Jack Kelly, Azure, my parents. And that's my sister, Sarah."  
  
NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
They stared at each other both lingering their eyes. It was over! The chances of Jack and me being together were gone! There's no way I can win him back! No way!   
  
David's family sat us down to eat, I was on the bed behind the table lying down, Sarah gave me a bowl of the soup. I gave her an evil look, and then she gave me an evil grin back.  
  
"So, from what I saw today, you're boys are a couple of born newsies. Can I have some more?"  
  
"Yes" Sarah said, even though she never gets him more soup.  
  
I was so mad I couldn't even eat.  
  
"So with their hard work and my experience, I figure we can peddle a thousand papes a week and not even break a sweat."  
  
"That many?"  
  
"More when the headline's good."   
  
He was looking towards me with his deep eyes and smiling, it sent shivers through my spine. He's so gorgeous!   
  
"So what makes the headline good?"  
  
And that's when I realized that he wasn't smiling to me, but to Sarah!  
  
"Words like maniac, corpse, nude! Everybody knows that!" I blurted out, totally stealing Jack's line.  
  
They all went silent and were looking at me, shocked or something like they knew that I stole Jack's line.  
  
"Well Sarah, why don't you go get the cake your mother's hiding in the cabinet!" He said, ending the silence……..  
  
"Oh! That's for your birthday tomorrow!" She said like she just remembered that she had to say that line.   
  
Something was very wrong here.  
  
"Well, I've had enough birthdays. This is a celebration."  
  
"I'll get the knife." You better keep that away from me!  
  
"I got the plates." You say that a little too enthusiastically, they're just plates!  
  
"This is only the beginning, papa. The longer I work, the more money I'll make."  
  
"You'll only work until I go back to the factory, and then you are going back to school, like you promised."  
  
"Happy-birthday, papa."  
  
"This is going to heal, and they'll give me my job back. We'll make them"  
  
David's mom came over to me to give me a piece of cake and stopped when she saw that I hadn't touched my soup.  
  
"How come you didn't eat your soup? You're so flustered"  
  
"I'm fine! I'm much better now!" I said getting up from the bed  
  
"I should go now!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere missy!" She said pushing me back on the bed  
  
"Not when you're sick like that!"  
  
Okay, I lost the chance to be with Jack, and I lost the chance to kiss him, but I am sure as hell not going to miss the chance to watch him sing Santa Fe live! So help me!  
  
"I assure you, I'm not sick! I'm really quite fine"  
  
"Sarah, does she look sick to you?"  
  
Sarah gave me an evil smile and then said  
  
"Oh my! She looks like she's running a fever! I think she should stay over night!"  
  
NO!  
  
"I have to agree with you, Sarah, we don't want her to get sicker" Her mom said  
  
"No I'm alright, Please I must go! I can't stay with you guys!"  
  
"Oh but we insist! You can't go out like that, here lay down"  
  
I looked out to see David and Jack standing at the fire escape, Jack was preparing to leave. No Jack! Stay here! Save me from the Jacobs! Oh no! What about Loud Mouth?! She has nowhere to stay, unless she made it to Brooklyn!   
  
Everything is ruined! It's over! There's no hope for and Jack and I! No hope! 


	6. Still Hope Left

Still Hope Left  
  
Loud Mouth's POV  
  
Here I am, cold, tired, hungry, and worried. Where the hell was Azure? She should be here by now!  
Then suddenly there was a shadow upon me. I looked up to see Jack standing there.  
  
"Whacha doing here all by yerself?"  
  
"Hey Jack...um where's Azure?"  
  
"She got sick or somthin' and had ta take hospitality at David's house.Don't worry she's fine and David has a nice family"  
  
Poor Azure! So that means that she didn't prevent Jack from meeting Sarah, she must be crushed! I guess I'm not the only one who's plans didn't go as expected.  
"You didn't answer my question"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you out here alone? Don't cha have someplace ta go"  
  
"I thought I did. I thought I could stay here like the other newsies, but no, Race, Kid, and Mush told me otherwise. And now I here sitting alone with no place ta go!" I said crying on purpose for sympathy.  
  
"And they wonder why they have no goilfriends" Jack said jokingly, then he said, "I pretty sure that Kloppman has a spare bunk and if not then you can use mine, come"  
  
He's so nice! He's so perfect for Azure, too bad he already met Sarah! There must be some way to get his mind off Sarah……..Then it came to me, I then realized that there was one thing, one thing to make Jack forget about Sarah in less than a heartbeat! I knew now what I had to do! Azure is going to thank me for this!   
We entered the lodging house. Although this was my first time there, it felt as if I have been here millions of times (but I watched it a million times), everything was so familiar! I'm in heaven! Well actually not really, heaven for me is at Brooklyn in Spot's strong arms, but it is really close. We walked to the front office where Kloppman was.  
  
"Hey Kloppman"  
  
"Heya Jack, did you eat well?"  
  
"Yes I did. I was wondering, do ya have an extra bunk for my friend……"  
  
"Loud Mouth" I said  
  
"Loud Mouth"  
  
"You know the rules Jack, no girls allowed past eight"  
  
"Could you allow it just this once, please?" Jack said pleading with him.  
  
"Wish I could, but I don't any of the guys harassing her"  
  
"No they won't! I won't let that happen, trust me" Jack assured  
  
"Please?" I said giving him my puppy dog eyes "Just this night?"  
  
He smiled then said "Fine, but if anything happens, don't come to me"  
  
"Yes!" I accidentally yelled out   
  
Jack and I then walked up the stairs to the bunkroom. The room was dark and most of the newsies were sound asleep. They all looked so sweet and angelic sleeping, so cuddly. We walked to what appeared to be Jack's bunk and it just so happens to be a empty top bunk right next to his.   
  
"Is this alright?" he asked  
  
"Yes it's perfect"   
  
It was a thin mattress with a small pillow and a raggedy blanket. I climbed on top of it and got under the blanket, then I realized something.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to leave for a while you change?" I was totally being so rude by not giving him some privacy.   
  
"It's fine, just close ya eyes and I'll tell ya when ta open them" He was blushing, I then closed my eyes liked he said, although if this was Spot I would so keep my eyes open, but this was Jack and although he's hot, he's not Spot.  
  
"Now ya can open them"  
  
I opened my eyes, Jack was already in his bunk. There was a moment of silence, we were both laying there in our bunks. I smiled to myself, this is it, I'm going in for the kill.  
  
"Jack" I whispered   
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What do you think of Azure?"  
  
"Why do ya ask that?"  
  
"I just wondering"  
  
"Well I think she a very sweet goil, how do ya know her, is she ya sister or somethin?"   
  
"No we're jus friends, we don't even come from the same place"  
  
"Where's Azure from?"   
  
This is it! In a few seconds all the feelings Jack had for Sarah will vanish!  
  
"Santa Fe"  
  
At that moment Jack bolted up, I had him right where I wanted.  
  
"Santa Fe, Thee Santa Fe?!"  
  
"No Santa Fe, New Jersey! Of course Santa Fe! What ya think I lying?" Which I am, but he can't tell "Don't you know who she is? Do you even recognize her? She's Azure Blue Eyez, the most famous cowgirl of Santa Fe."  
  
"Then what the hell is she doing here in New York?"  
  
Shit!Think Loud Mouth, think! Suddenly I thought of something!  
  
"You see, it's a very tragic story, of how Azure ended up here. On one beautiful spring day, Azure was competing at a rodeo, but this competition was different, for her horse, Lightning, was sick so she had to rope with a different horse. The new horse was so wild and untamed that could have been a stallion. Well her turn was up, she was quite nervous, she had to rope up many cows possible to win. She got on the wild horse, the calves we let out, and just when Azure was doing a lasso, the horse suddenly went crazy and leaped forth causing poor Azure to loose her balance and fall off the horse and onto her arm breaking it." I was thinking about the time Azure had broken her arm in soccer, " After Azure went to the doctor and was told that she can never be a Cowgirl again, for her arm will never perfectly work right again and so she bought a train ticket to New York in hopes of finding a suitable job for her condition" I looked around and luckily to my surprise all the newsies were awake and listening to our conversation.  
  
"She doesn't seem like the cowgirl type" Said Kid Blink, I wanted to blind his other eye for not taking me to Spot and leaving me out and alone in the cold!  
  
"Well of course she doesn't, she trying to start all over again with a new life style" I said  
  
"So she's a 'has been'" Said Race, that little smart-alec   
  
Just when I was going to say another thing to Race defending Azure, Jack cut in instead  
  
"Yeah, and what would you do if you were a famous and somthin' happened and you making you lose it all?"  
  
I smiled and laid back. There's still hope left Azure, for Jack is totally falling for you and you'll get your kiss.   
You better watch out Sarah for here come Azure Blue Eyez!  
  
.....To be continued  
Up next: Oh no! Jack thinks Azure is a Cowgirl from Santa Fe! Will Azure be able to play along? And finally the moment you all been waiting for has arrived! Loud Mouth's first encounter with Spot! Will it be all she dreamed……or more?! Will she become the Queen of Brooklyn?! Tune in next time in………………..  
Azure and Loud Mouth's Excellent Newsies Adventure! 


	7. READY OR NOT SPOT!

READY OR NOT SPOT! HERE COMES LOUD MOUTH! 

Azure's POV

I had an awful dream last night, I was in the Newsies movie and met Jack and tried to stop him from meeting Sarah and failed. I opened my eyes to see David's ugly face, I screamed

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

"What's your problem, I was just trying to wake you up!"

It wasn't a dream, it actually happened!

"If you're planning on selling papers with us, you have to start getting ready, Les and I are leaving in a half a hour"

I didn't know what to do; I was so confused. I got up, I saw that there was a mirror on the wall, I didn't want to look at myself, I probably looked like crap like I usually do in the mornings not perfect like Sarah. I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe my eyes! I looked…I looked…great even perfect as Sarah! This was beyond a perfect hair day! Not a single hair was out of place, my hair looked like it was professionally styled, and my face, I had make up on, perfectly done make up making my blue eyes brighter! I LOVE THIS WORLD!

I turned around to see Sarah with some clothes.

"What's this?" I asked

"Clothes"

"Yes I know they're clothes, but what for?"

"For you to wear of course, you can't go around in dirty clothes you slept in"

"Thank you then" I took the clothes and went into the bathroom to change clothes. She had given me a plain long black skirt and a white blouse. I put them on, they're so uncomfortable, but I'll manage. I looked over to my boot, I don't want to put them on they hurt so badly especially dancing and the thought that I will have to dance so more! Which isn't the worst thing in the world considering that I get to dance with a bunch of hot guys but still, Theses boots hurt like hell!

I walked out of the bathroom after I put on those dreadful boots. David and Les were standing out by the door, waiting for me.

"What took you so long? We were waiting for ages for you…by the way your hair looks nice"

"Why thank you," I said as we descended out of the apartment with great confidence from my unreal appearance. With this hair I can do anything, with this hair I can rule the world!…well at least the newsies world that is…but then I though of Sarah, even with this hair I still couldn't beat her…Jack probably won't even notice me no matter what. That's when my newfound confidence faded. How am I going to do this?

"Are you alright?"

I looked towards David, I didn't notice that he was there.

"Don't worry, I fine, just a little sad"

"About what"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Why wouldn't I understand, it's not like we live in different worlds"

Oh yes we do!

"I'm from Venus and you're from Mars!" I yelled as I ran to where the other Newsies, who were outside the World building. They were all yelling and ranting, obviously about the new price of papes. As I entered the group they all went silent in awe…of me? They were all looking at me like I was some goddess or something. It couldn't of been the hair, could it? I was standing there confused until Loud Mouth came forth.

"Listen we need to talk" she said pulling me away from the crowd and into a little corner.

"What the hell's going on here Loud Mouth?"

"That's part of why I need to talk to you, by the way how was it yesterday?"

"Horrible, nothing went right, he met her. It's over Loud Mouth!"

"I wouldn't say that" She said smiling

"Why the hell are you smirking…Loud Mouth what did you do?!"

"It's not what I did, it's more of what I said…all I know it that he's not going to pay much attention to Sarah anymore" she said grinning more.

"My God, Loud Mouth! What did you tell him?!"

"Nothing really…except that you're a cowgirl from Santa Fe," she mumbled fast

" Excuse me, you said what?"

"Well you see, I felt bad for you after Jack told me what had happened, so it was then that I thought of your fan fiction, The Cowgirl from Santa Fe, and that's when I got the idea to tell him that you're a famous Cowgirl from Santa Fe, Azure Blue Eyez…and remember the time when you broke your arm in soccer"

"Yes, what the hell does that got to do with anything?

"A lot. I told him that you broke your arm in this great bull roping tournament and couldn't be a cowgirl again and then you fled to New York in hop of perusing a career as a Newsie"

I stood there stunned. I could hug and yet I could kill her for what she said! She saved me and yet she put me in even more trouble.

"I can't pretend to be a cowgirl from Santa Fe! What do I know about Santa Fe? I've never been there!"

"Neither has he. Trust me he'll buy everything you say. Just be thankful he's not interested in Sarah anymore, you know there's no way she could beat you on that. Who do you think Jack would rather be with? A daring cowgirl from Santa Fe, his dreamland, or a prissy girl from New York, his dreaded reality?"

She was right and I loved her to death for doing that for me. Which reminded me…

"Did you make it Brooklyn?"

"Now you ask me! No, Race, Kid, and Mush kept me away saying that a little girl like me shouldn't go to Brooklyn. Can ya believe that?! They think they could keep me away from Brooklyn! Ha! If they pull that again I'll soak them! Except Mush his face is too adorable to smash and his abs are too fine, I wonder if Spot has abs like that?"

Loud Mouth always has a one-track mind. I let her go on her constant babble on Spot. I look over. Jack has arrived looking gorgeous as usual. The newsies are in a frantic.

"They jacked up the price! You hear that Jack? Ten cents a hundred! You know, it's bad enough that we gotta eat what we don't sell, now they jack up the price! Can you believe that?"

As the newsies were talking, Jack looked at me he smiled at me and I smiled back, my stomach was doing flip-flops, how am I going to face him now? We continue to smile at each other talking to each other with our eyes.

"Jack ya listening? Jack?" Race said waving his hands in front of Jack's face.

"What did ya say?" Jack asked still starring at me.

"The jack up"

"Oh the jack up!" he suddenly realized and walks over to Weasel's window not taking his eyes off me.

" So, why the jack up Weasel?"

That was strange, I thought. I stood there watching the scene unfold.

"Give him some room, give him some room. Let him think."

He looked up to me and I swear my heart skipped a beat, "Sit down," he motioned to me.

I sat down next to him, trying not to faint.

" Well, listen. One thing's for sure, if we don't sell papes, then nobody sells papes. Nobody comes through those gates until they put the price back to where it was."

"Like a strike," I accidentally said out loud from mouthing the words.

"Yeah, like a strike! Good Idea Azure!"

David glared at me, wanting to strangle me. "Are you out of your mind?" He said

"It's a good idea!"

"Jack, she was only joking. We can't go on strike, we don't have a union."

"Not if we go on strike, dummy," I said, now taking Jack's line.

"No, we're just a bunch of angry kids with no money. Maybe if we got every newsie in New York, but…"

Jack was silent for a second as if waiting for me to speak and then said his line."Ahhh...organize...we organize! Blink, you take up for collection!"

Crutchy looked puzzeled. Oh my god he got his line wrong!

"I'll take up for collection!" Crutchy then said.

"Right! You do that. Sorry. We get all the newsies of New York together."

Crutchy goes around with his hat, He then gets to me.

"Will the Cowgirl be willing to donate?"

"Noce save there," I smirked, "I'm not going to donate to you, you're just going to put the hat back on and forget about the money, so what's the use?" I said as we're heading out.

Oh no we're going to have to dance, I don't think I could bare it with theses shoes, platforms would be more comfortable than these!

"Alright. Let me think about it. Listen. Dav---I mean Azure's right. Pulitzer and Hearst and all them other rich fellas, I mean, they own this city, so do they really think a bunch of street kids like us can make any difference? The choice has got to be ours--I mean yours. Are we just gonna take what they give us, or are we gonna strike?"

"Strike!" Les yelled, David then grabbed him and it looked like he was about to kill the poor thing!

"Easy on him David, he's just a kid!" I tell him, wanting to say that for so long, and now I get too.

David gared at me yet again and took Jack aside and whispered something to him, Jack shook his head mouthing "No" to him.

The music started but Jack wasn't saying his lines yet.

"This is weird," I heard Loud Mouth say.

Then suddenly Jack picked up from "the working boys of New York line" and it picked up.

And the dancing started. Note to all you fellow Newsies fans the actors on Newsies were telling the truth, dancing on cobblestone with heavy shoes hurts! But it's worth it to be with Jack! So f-ing worth it!

The song ended. And Jack climbs down. He walks over to me and takes off his Cowboy hat and puts it on my head without saying a word or even looking at me.

"What the hell was that?" I swore I heard David say to Jack.

"Time for my lines," Loud Mouth micheviously smiled to me.

OH NO!

"We gotta get word out to all the newsies of New York. I need some of those….what'dja call 'em?"

"Ambassadors?"

"Yeah, right. Okay, you guys, you gotta be am-bastards and go tell the other that we're on strike."

Loud mothe got to the front, "I'll take Brooklyn!" She jumped up and down like an ADHD kid after seeing Harry Potter.

Jack looked at her, worried, not sure what to say.

"Say, Jack, I'll take Harlem."

Loud mouth contined jumping,"ME ME ME! PICK ME! Me, right here! I'LL TAKE BROOKLYN!"

"Yeah, I got Midtown."

"BROOKLYN! OVER HERE! BROOKLYN!!Ooh ME BROOKLYN!"

"I got the Battery, Jack."

"I GOT SPOT!! PICK ME!!! PLEAASSEEE!! I'll take Brooklyn!!" She screamed like a rabid groupie.

"Hey, I'll take the Bronx...yay."

"Alright. And Bumlets, and Specs and Skittery, you take Queens. Pie Eater! Snoddy! East Side! Snipeshooter, you go with 'em. So, what about Brooklyn? Come on, Spot Conlon's territory. What'sa matta? You scared of Brooklyn?" Jack said anyways, ignoring Loud Mouth.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF BROOKLYN! I LOVE Brooklyn! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PICK ME!!!!"

"Anybody?" he looked past her waving her arms in his face.

"ME, Loud Mouth! I'll take it! I'm SO on it like butter to FINE rice!!"

"Anybody that's not jumping up and down like a lunatic?"

"Me! Please pick me!"

She's really trying hard.

"Anybody else? Anybody that's a boy and is NOT in love with Spot? Anybody that's not Loud Mouth? Come on, this is pathetic to have a goil be the only one that's not afraid of Brooklyn!"

"Hey, we ain't scared of Brooklyn. It's Spot Conlon that makes us a little nervous."

"Spot doesn;t make me nervous, I LOVE him!"

"WE KNOW!!" they all yelled.

"Well, he don't make me nervous. So you and me, Boots, we'll go to Brooklyn. And Dave and Azure here can keep us company."

"What about me!"

"No! Not her! Anybody but Loud Mouth! She's obsessed with Spot, she'll scare him off!" Boots said

"That won't happen! I promise! I'll keep my distance…for a while that is. But please let me come! I swear I'll be good! I'll keep my hand off!'

Hands off, my ass!

"Alright, but youse got ta swear ya won't do anything that might scare Spot," Jack reasoned.

David cut in, "We should leave--" he was suddenly pushed down by Loud Mouth.

"Don't worry I won't! I promise"… her fingers were crossed.

"Sure, just as soon as you delivery our demands to Pulitzer."

WHAT?!

"Me? To Pulitzer?" Loud Mouth asked confused.

"Yeah, do that and we'll let you come with us to Brooklyn."

Is she crazy?!

"I don't think that's a good idea!" David got up. "You're the leader, Jack."

"Well, maybe the girl'll soften him up."

"Fine, I will," she said before leaving.

The newsies go off in different directions. Denton enters and approaches David. Oh great.

"Did you ever think there was something more going on between them?" I jokingly ask Boots.

"What are ya kidding me?" he said raising an eyebrow...

"An editors desk for the star reporter..." I say imitating David.

Loud Mouth walks out dancing,"I can't wait! In less than an hour I'm meeting my prince! I can't stop shaking, I'm so excited! Nothing can stop me now!" she looks around for a moment, Good they're not here. I going for sure!"

"They didn't throw you out the door?" I said.

"No they nicely told me to get lost," she said.

"Let me go in there," Jack said appearing from out of nowhere.

Two minutes laters...

"Well, so's your old lady! You tell Pulitzer he needs an appointment with me!"

Jack looks at me embarresed.

"Hey Azure, Loud Mouth"

"So what happened? What did they say?" we ask him

"I can't really tell you, goils. Something I should say in front of a lady"

"Hey Jack, Denton willing to treat us to lunch at Tibby's, he's interested in our strike. You girls can come too"

We accept mostly because we're hungry and we want to see the famous Tibby's. We enter the restaurant ant we're seated in a large booth.

"So, what would you like to order?" the waiter asked. I looked at the menu, not a lot to choose from. Everything seems cheap, well to me that is. I decide I'll order a cold-cut sandwich, they all order too.

"So what happened to you and Les when you went into the world building?"

"Les and I enter and go to the front desk and politely ask if we can talk some business with Joe, so this snooty mug says to me, 'You can't see Mr. Pulitzer. No one sees Mr. Pulitzer.' Real hoity-toity, you know the type?"

"Real hoity-toity."

"So that's when I says to him, 'Listen, I ain't in the habit of transacting no business with office boys. Just tell him Jack Kelly's here to see him now!'"

"That's when he threw us out."

"Does he scare you? You're going up against the most powerful man in New York City."

"Oh yeah, look at me. I'm trembling."

"It not like he's god or something" I mumbled, they all look at me.

"Alright, keep me informed. I want to know everything that's going on."

"Are we really an important story?"

"Why wouldn't we be? Kids going up against a big newspaper," I blurt out. Damn it!

Denton continued as if I didn't say anything. "Well, what's important? Last year I covered the war in Cuba. Charged up San Juan Hill with Col. Teddy Roosevelt. That was an important story. So, is the newsie's strike important? That all depends on you."

"So my name's really gonna be in the papers?"

"Any objections?"

"Not as long as you get it right. It's Kelly, Jack Kelly. Oh, and Denton? No pictures." and yet he the only one who smiles for the picture.

"I don't see that happening!" Loud Mouth muttered.

"Sure Jack." Denton then leaves the restaurant.

"Time to go to Brooklyn, now what about Les, you know we can't take him David" say Jack

"I know," says David

"Why can't I come? It's not fair!"

Jack knelt down next to him "Sorry, kid, but you better stay here. You never know what's going to happen in Brooklyn. Especially when you're dealing with Spot Conlon." He brushed a lock of hair out of Les's eyes. "Cheer up. We'll tell you all about it when we get back."

We leave the restaurant and walk to David's apartment and drop Les off. We then head to the Brooklyn bridge, where we're suppose to meet Boots at. While we're walking across the bridge, Jack and I get some time to talk to each other.

"So is it true, are you really from Santa Fe?"

"You caught me," I laugh sheepishly.

"Your story… it's amazing… I mean…you're amazing. I'd give anything to be like you and to go where you've been," he sighed.

"I wouldn't say that…anybody could be a cowboy," I shrug.

"I guess you're right," We smile at each other. I could die!

We then catch up to the rest of the gang. Loud Mouth is humming Zippidy-Do-Dah and can barely control her excitement.

"I've never been to Brooklyn, have you?"

"I spent a month there one night."

"I live there in my dreams," Loud Mouth sighes.

They all stare at her like she's crazy.

Jack and Boots lean over the side and scream at the top of their lungs and Loud Mouth screams "I love you Spot" at the top of her lungs as well. And let me tell you, yelling of the Brooklyn bridge is actually so much fun.

"So, is this Spot Conlon really dangerous?" David said.

"You shouldn't worry, we have the Cowgirl here to protect us," Jack says winking at me. I couldn't help but blush. This is what cloud 9 feel like.

"So, have you ever shot a gun before?" asked Boots.

Suddenly I was out of my dreamy trance. Think!

"Honey, I was the fastest shot Santa Fe has ever seen! That how I got the nickname of Quicksilver!" I said on the top of my head.

"Where did they get the sliver from?" David asked me knowing I was lying.

Now I wanted to pound him!

"I shot with my fathers old sliver gun, it was solid sliver and beautiful too! …Unfortunately I had to sell it after the accident to pay for my train ticket," I let out a big over-acted sigh.

Beat that David!

"Oh! Can you teach me how to shoot?" Les asked excitedly

"Where the hell did you come from?!" I gasped.

Holy shit, he literally came from nowehere!

"She can't Les, she broke her arm and can't aim any more. Isn't that right Azure? So how did you break your arm? I didn't get to hear the story," David challenged. Shit! I don't know exactly what Loud Mouth told them!

"You don't want hear it, it's a dumb story," I laugh. I'm so screwed!

"Oh but I do," David smiled.

"Yeah we want to hear it from your point of view," Boots said

"Well it was happened during a tournament on a rainy day…" I started.

"Loud Mouth said it was a sunny day," Boots interrupted me.

"Well Loud Mouth wasn't there, now was she?" Good comeback…I don't know what else to say! I look forward, were there…oh no!

Where's Loud Mouth?!

Suddenly I saw her running like hell shoving everybody out of her way.

"Loud Mouth! Slow down!" I yell.

Like that's going to help.

"Going somewhere, Kel……." Loud Mouth pushes him back in the water before he could finish, running to her prince.

"Out of my way!" She screamed.

"Hey!" Jack follows trying to stop her. David, Boots and I follow as well, "Loud Mouth! Wait up!" Jack yells

Then suddenly Loud Mouth stops at the sight of her beloved, tough, Brooklyn leader. She looks like she about to have a heart attack.

"Well, well, well, who's this pretty goil?" Spot says standing high and mighty on his perch.

Loud Mouth is in a state of shock and can't even form words.

"Sp…Spo… Spot," she pointed.

"That's me," he said cooly.

THUMP! Suddenly Loud Mouth faints and collapses right there at his feet..

"What's wrong with her?" Spot asks

"You don't wanna know," I said back

Spot jumps down from his perch.

Jack walks over to the dock and takes his bandana off and dips it in the water, then walks over to where Loud Mouth is lying and pours the water on her face.

She cringes "Don't wake me mom, not during one of my Spot dreams…" then opens her eyes and looks around not quite knowing where she is and then she sees Spot and realizes immediately where she was. The sun was shining on Spot making him look like some angel sent from God. Loud Mouth started to laugh.

"HALLELUJAH! I DIED AND GONE TA BROOKLYN!!"

She bolts up, and put her arms around Spot and kisses him. Jack, Boots, and I stood there stunned that she would do something like that! Spot was, well I can't really tell what Spot was feeling, he's so mysterious, I don't think anybody can tell what Spot is thinking. Loud Mouth was beaming, I never seen her this happy before.

"You're real! You're actually real! Oh, Heaven is where I am!"

Jack leaned over to me and whispered, "You have to stop her, she scaring Spot!"

"I'll try my best" I whispered back, it wasn't going to be easy. I walk over to where Loud Mouth is standing and slowly pull her away.

"Come on Loud Mouth, just leave him alone for a moment."

"Am I dead?"

"Noooo," I smiled to her.

"Heya Boots. How's it rollin'?"

"I got a couple of real good shooters."

Spot takes the marbles and takes out his sling-shot. Loud Mouth can shoot better than him...so she claims.

"Yeah. So, Jacky-boy. I've been hearing things from little birds. Things from Harlem, Queens, all over. They been chirpin' in my ear. Jacky-boy's newsies is playing like they're going on strike."

"Yeah, well we are."

Loud mouth steps forward in front of David.

"We're not playing! We are SOOO going on strike! But we so totally can't do it alone, so we're like talking to newsies all around the city! They're waiting to see what you're doing, because you're like HOT! And the key, the key to the strike… and my heart! That you're the most respected and famous newsie in all of New York… and my dreams! Look at you! And if you join the strike, then they join and we'll be like unstoppable! So you have ta join!"

Oh my God! I can't believe Loud Mouth said that! What was she thinking! That's David's line!

"Huh?" he looked at Jack, "What is this, Jacky-boy? Some kind Loud Mouth or somethin'!"

Loud Mouth froze, "He said my name!" she said, I thought she was going to faint for a second time!

"Yeah, it's a mouth. A Loud Mouth with a brain, and if you got half a one, you'll listen to what she's got to say."

"You're right Jacky-boy, brains. But I got brains too, and more than just half a one.

"And you have gorgeous baby blue eyes that pierce my heart!"

"Ah...Right...whatever...How do I know you punks won't run the first time some goon comes at ya with a club? How do I know you got what it takes to win?"

"Because I'm telling you, Spot."

"That ain't good enough Jacky-boy. You gotta show me."

"I'll show you! I got what it takes! Let me stay here and I'll show you! Please! Spot!" Loud Mouth pleaded, "I'll show you anything!"

"C'mon Loud Mouth, we have ta go," I said. Jack and I started dragging her away, she obviously wasn't going to leave without a fight.

"NO!! Leave me!!No, let me stay! Spot! I love you!" she jerked,

"Don't worry you'll see him again, I promise."

"No! Leave me! Don't take me from my Spot!"

"Azure's right, you'll see him again" Jack said that with such confidence, it was like he knew what was going to happen next.

"I'll be back Spot! You're my destiny!!"

"What a strange girl," Spot said as we were leaving. As I looked back at him I saw that he was smiling, laughing almost, touching his lips. He must have liked that kiss. Up Next: Loud Mouth finally met Spot! But can she prove to him that she's tough enough and has what it takes to become the Queen of Brooklyn… and his heart!  
Tune in next time in…

Azure & Loud Mouth's Excellent Newsies Adventure!


	8. Queen of Brooklyn!

Azure's POV  
  
When we were back at the Newsies Square, Loud Mouth was at a state of shock, totally out of it and stuck in dream world. She was sitting there acting like Jim in Empire of the Sun when he saw the Cadillac of the Sky.  
  
"He kissed me…I was kissed by Spot Conlon…I'm never gonna wash my face again! Spot kissed me"  
  
"Well actually YOU kissed him…more liked jumped on him so to speak" I interrupted  
  
"uh huh" she mumbled not paying attention to what I was saying.  
  
Jack and the rest were obviously talking about what Spot had to say in the matter. I was standing there expecting them to say exactly what they said before in the movie. But to my surprise it wasn't so.  
  
"How'd it go? Did that crazy ditz scare him off? I knew she would mess things up! Is that why Spot isn't here" said Race  
  
"Nothing happened. Don't worry she didn't scare him off… not completely. He was concerned about us being serious. You imagine that?"   
  
Something wasn't right. I walked back over to where Loud Mouth was.  
  
"Loud Mouth the song is going to start soon. You have to snap out of it"  
  
"Whatever…it doesn't now that I have Spot. How does Loud Mouth Conlon sound? Or what about Loud Conlon?" She said blissfully. And she was right, just as long as Spot's with her nothing could go wrong.   
  
"I don't know they both sound dumb. Why don't you just stick to Loud Mouth. Now come on David's already walking around singing"  
  
You know it's kind of weird being in a live musical. You can't control it… you just break into song and dance out of nowhere. In musicals you don't think…you sing, you sing your heart out.  
  
"Anybody hear that?"  
  
"No!"   
  
"So what are we gonna do about it?"  
  
"Soak 'em!"  
  
The newsies start soaking the scabs, who eventually run away. We start to tear up newspapers and let me tell you it really is that fun and it felt so good too! It's fun messing up stuff! Some of the newsies push a delivery cart down. Oh my God! What about Crutchy!  
  
"Cheese it! Cheese it, it's the bulls!"  
  
All the newsies run. I don't know what to do! Should I save Crutchy? I stop myself. If I save Crutchy I'll mess up the plot. I then sadly run away with the rest of the newsies.  
  
"Jack! Jack!" Race yells trying to catch up. Jack turns "they got Crutchy"  
  
Later that night…  
  
It was late at night. Jack left with David to go and get Crutchy out of the refuge. Loud Mouth and I were in the Lodging house with the rest of the newsies. I was watching a very intriguing poker game between Loud Mouth and Race Track. So far Loud Mouth already won four games before this one and each time Race would say "best out of five" and so on. If I was Race, I wouldn't gamble so much.  
  
"Strait. What do you have?"  
  
"Damn!" Race said as he put down his cards  
  
"You now owe me 50 cents"  
  
"Best out of ten" Race then challenged.  
  
The other newsies groaned. This was a never-ending game.  
  
"Why don't you guys play another game" I suggested.  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
Jack's POV  
  
It was after we'd attempted to get Crutchy out of the refuge. David and I were heading to Brooklyn for a secret meeting with Spot. As soon as we crossed the bridge and entered the Brooklyn Newsies territory we saw Spot standing there.  
  
"Well, well, well, why am I not surprised to see you guys! What is Manhattan life treating you badly?" Spot kidded. David not the kind of person that can take jokes, grew stern.  
  
"You know why we're here Spot. Don't kid" David said  
  
"Yeah I know. It's about those two broads isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah well those two 'broads' could be the end of us"  
  
"Come on they're jus goils! What harm can they do?" I said  
  
"A lot! They could mess up everything! Can't you see that? First it's the whole thing with Snyder, then Brooklyn, stealing MY speech, what next? And that Azure girl! I don't know who she thinks she is saying she's a Cowgirl from Santa Fe! What Bull!" My heart stopped when he said her name. I don't know who this girl is or where she came from but all I know is that falling for her.   
  
"You got to admit though that was a good idea she thought up! Not even Sarah can think that one up" I protested, sticking up for Azure.  
  
"And what about the other girl, Loud Mouth! Damn, she's one hell of a kisser, that's for sure! She must practice on melons or something!" Spot said, obviously he had the same problem I had.  
  
"I can't believe you guys! What's wrong with you? You're acting as if you like these girls!"  
  
"You jus figured this out now" Spot said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You can't be with them, can't you see that? There are rules we need to follow"  
  
"David, you known me well over ten years. You known me enough to know that I don't follow rules…I make them" Spot said as he walked away.  
  
"Damn you Spot, don't you play rebel with me! It won't work" David yelled back. He then turned towards me " And you better stay away from Azure. You know you can't be with her. You have to be with Sarah"   
  
I hate you David! I want to be with Azure. I don't want to be with cold-hearted Sarah! " I don't think I can promise that"   
  
" You will. Forget about Azure, Jack and play your role" For a second he sounded just like Pulitzer.  
  
The whole walk back we didn't speak a word to each other. I was too angry at David. We entered the Lodging house. I saw Azure there playing cards with Loud Mouth and Race. God she was beautiful. She got up and walked towards us. I tried avoiding her eyes.  
  
"So How'd it go?" She asked even though she knew.  
  
"What can I say, he wanted to stay. He said he was too weak" I said back to her trying not to look at her.  
  
"Oh, don't worry he'll get out some way or another, he'll come to his senses"  
  
"Come on Azure it's late we have to head back" David said looking at me and then I looked at her and saw the confusion.  
  
"I thought I was staying here to night, I mean I wouldn't want to cause you anymore trouble"  
  
"Oh you won't and there also no more bunks here for you right Jack?" Said David giving me that look of ' you better say yes or else' and then I looked at Azure who with her eyes was pleading for me to say no.  
  
" He's right" I muttered. I saw the hurt in her eyes. I hate you David!  
  
She nodded and they left. I turned to see Loud Mouth standing there, looking at me with discontent. I didn't want to confront her. She wouldn't understand.   
  
Loud Mouth's POV  
  
I can't believe Jack! How could he do this to Azure! Was it me, or was David pushing him to say there was no room in the lodging house? Believe me there was enough room for Azure!   
  
Today's going to be my second encounter with Spot! I'm so nervous! All I know is that no one's going to stop me now! The Newsies and I were getting ready for the second soak session. Jack walked past me, ever since last night he's been avoiding me.  
  
"Jack," I said as I tried to catch up to him as the newsies were walking out "Jack!"  
  
"What" He said as he turned around, he had an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"Why did you lie to Azure?" I then asked " You knew that they were enough bunks for her. So why did you lie?"  
  
"Stay out of it Loud Mouth. You wouldn't understand" he then raced ahead of me and went to stand besides David. I saw Azure away from them, I ran over to her.  
  
"Hey Azure"  
  
"I don't understand. I though he liked me. What did I do wrong?"  
  
"All I know is that David might had something to do with it" I said  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Is it me or are they acting strange to you?"  
  
"I know what you mean. It's like every time we change something… they know" Azure then said. I wasn't the only one.  
  
"We better get ready to sing"  
  
"Right"   
  
My heart was pounding, I don't think I could live this. I have to see him now! I can't wait any longer!  
  
After our dance we block the entrance to the World building. A delivery cart rushes through. The newsies and scabs have another stand off.  
  
"Alright. Everyone remain calm."   
  
Where's Spot?  
  
"Let's soak 'em for Crutchy!"  
  
They charge in. I push some of the scabs out of my way as I look for Spot. A large door opens and big men with clubs and chains come out. Oh shit!  
  
"Jack! Jack! the Crib!"  
  
The men form a circle around Jack so none of the newsies can help him.  
  
"Heya Jacky-boy"  
  
Spot's going to come any minute! I look at the rooftop, there he is with his gang! I could die right there and then!   
  
"Never fear, Brooklyn is here." he says like a knight in shining armor.  
  
"It's Brooklyn!"  
  
"My Prince!"   
  
I'm not going to faint. I'm not going to faint. Not this time.  
  
The newsies start to soak the Crib, the ever so hot Spot and his boys using their sling-shots.  
  
"Hey, Spot!" Jack yelled as Spot swung down. He's only a few feet away from me! He goes away from Jack to soak scabs.   
  
Then suddenly a see a scab sneaking behind Spot, he was going to hit him. How dare he try to hit my prince!   
  
"Don't you hit my Spot!" BAM! I soaked the crap out of that scab before he knew what hit him.  
  
(Spot was standing there watching amazed. He finally met his match.)  
  
"You are one tough goil! Where did you learn to hit like that?"  
  
"I…I…I don't know" I could barley form words in the presence of him.  
  
"You forgot something in Brooklyn" Spot then said  
  
"I…I did. What?"   
  
"This" he said as he gave me a kiss. It was definitely one of the best kisses I had ever had! I can die happy now!  
  
(Loud Mouth then faints again…only this time in Spot's arms)  
  
Denton enters with him camera. I was leaning on Spot who was supporting me since I couldn't really stand straight. I felt as if I was walking on clouds. What can I say I'm drunk on love!  
  
"Jack! Boys! Freeze! Freeze!"  
  
"Alright guys"  
  
Denton takes the picture. After Spot asks "Would you like to go to Brooklyn with me?"  
  
Would I!   
  
"Yes! I would love to go! Can we go now"  
  
"Whatever you want sweetheart"  
  
"Okay let's go!"  
  
"Boys! We're leaving!" Spot yells. Damn! I thought we were going to be alone.  
  
"Who she?" one of the Brooklyn boys ask  
  
"This is Loud Mouth" He remembered my name! "She's coming with us and if anybody has a problem with that then I'll soak them! You got that!"  
  
  
  
We get to Brooklyn after a long walk across the bridge.  
  
"This is my palace"  
  
"I'd seen it before. It's really great!"  
  
"Yeah but you didn't see the whole thing" He then led me through a tour of his territory and introduced me to all the Brooklyn Newsies. There was a lot the movie didn't show you.   
  
"What do ya think now"  
  
"The same thing I thought before. This is so cool!"  
  
"Cool?" I forgot that Spot lives in 1899 life.  
  
"As in spectacular" I corrected.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Oh my God, don't tell me she's here again!" I turned to see the newsie I'd accidentally-on-purpose pushed in the water the day I first met Spot.  
  
"I see you two already met"  
  
"Yeah, she pushed me into the water"  
  
"Yeah, well you were already wet!" I said back  
  
"What she doing here anyway? She's just a goil! She doesn't look tough! I bet you can't even work a Sling Shot!" he joked.   
  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you" Spot said laughing.  
  
I then smiled. This guy doesn't know me too well.   
  
"Hey Spot can I barrow your sling shot" I asked him. Spot throws me his sling shot.   
  
"I love a challenge when I see one. Hey Slammer, line the bottles up and Patrick get the marbles! We're going to have ourselves a contest!" Spot yelled   
  
I took the marbles from Patrick's hands, yes the Patrick with the lost mother. Slammer lined the ten bottles up and quickly moved away. I aimed and shot. The first bottle went down. Their jaws dropped.  
  
"Well that's one. Not bad...for a goil"   
  
I aimed and shot again. The second one dropped.  
  
"Let's see if you can do all ten...in order"  
  
Piece of cake! Next thing you all of the bottles were shot down in order! All of them were shocked. Shocked that a little girl like me can shoot better than them. Spot was smiling, he knew I could do it. I don't know how he knew but somehow he did.  
  
"Well, well, well, I guess we found our Queen. All hail the new Queen of Brooklyn...and of my heart" he said winking at me.  
  
I'm in heaven!  
  
(But little did Loud Mouth know that Dot was watching the whole thing in rage)  
  
"That Bitch! How?!" Dot screamed at the T.V. "You're going to pay Loud Mouth! One way or another! You better watch out Loud Mouth...I'm coming in there! And Spot is going to be mine!"   
  
...To be continued  
  
  
  
Up Next: Oh no! Dot's watching! Will she make it in there on time and live up to her evil plans? You better watch out Queen Loud Mouth... you might have company coming! And will Jack finally have the courage to go against David and kiss Azure?  
  
Tune in next time in...  
  
Azure & Loud Mouth's Excellent Newsies Adventure! 


	9. Same Heart, Two Worlds Apart

SAME HEART, TWO WORLDS APART  
  
Azure's POV  
  
It's the morning after another hellish night at the Jacob's, well at least Loud Mouth got what she wanted. But there's only one thing that scares me, what if we go back? I don't think Loud Mouth could take losing Spot after all of this. We can't stay here forever…soon the movie is going to end… and what happens then? I don't know.  
  
David, Les and I walk to Tibby's to meet the newsies there. We're silent the whole way there. I kept on thinking about Jack and trying to figure what I did wrong. Why was he avoiding me? He won't even talk to me much less look at me.   
  
We enter Tibby's. I look Jack who's talking to Spot, he sees me and looks down. Why?   
  
"Hey Spot, can I talk to you for a minute?" David asked. Why would David want to talk to Spot?  
  
"Why? I have nothing to say to you" Spot says back very meanly towards David. I wonder what that's about?  
  
There was a table full of food, cold-cut sandwiches, and sarsaparilla (Whatever the hell that was, but it tasted somewhat good) to drink, and an unlimited supply of pickles and coleslaw.  
  
Denton put the Newspapers down on the table in front of Jack.  
  
"Hey fellas. Hey, hey! Big time."  
  
I look at it over his shoulders with Spot. Holy Shit I'm in it! Wait a minute…Jack wasn't smiling…he was looking at me in the picture! Does that mean…?  
  
Loud Mouth walks toward me.  
  
"Hey would you look at that, there still seems to be a chance for you two" she whispers to me.  
  
"How was Brooklyn?" I asked  
  
"Very fun, everything I imagined and more. I was also knighted the Queen of Brooklyn" She said casually.  
  
"You did not! Really?! You're kidding?"   
  
"No she's not" Spot the said coming to her side. Then he looked like he just realized something and walked towards Jack again " So, Where does it say my name? Where's my name?"  
  
Jack looked the same way too.  
  
"Will you quit thinking about yourself?"  
  
"You got us on the front page!" David said while giving Jack and Spot an evil look. What is this about?  
  
"You got yourselves on the front page. I just got to make sure you stay there."  
  
"So what. You get your picture in the papes, so what's that get you, huh?"  
  
"What are you talkin' about?"  
  
"Shut up, boy. You been in a bad mood all day!"  
  
"I'm not in a bad mood!"  
  
"Glum and dumb. What's the matta with you? You get your picture in the papes, your famous. Your famous, you get anything you want. That's what so great about New York!"  
  
" A pair of new shoes with matching laces"   
  
"A permanent box at Sheepshed Races."   
  
"A porcelain tub with boiling water" Spot sings not taking his eyes off Loud Mouth.   
  
"With me in it!" Loud Mouth sings after, the newsies roll their eyes annoyed. Spot gives them all looks of "Make fun of her and I'll soak ya!"  
  
"A Saturday night with the mayor's daughter!"  
  
Suddenly Loud Mouth pushes Race out of the way and sings. What is she thinking! This is worst than what she did to David!  
  
"Look at me,I'm the Queen of New York! Suddenly, I'm respectable with my Spot. Can ya believe that Dot!"  
  
Jack looks at Loud Mouth in a weird way before singing back.  
  
"Nubbin' with all the muckety-mucks, I'm blowin' my dough and goin' deluxe!"  
  
Race looks at Loud Mouth. I don't know what she has against him! Loud Mouth smiles and then sings.  
  
"And there I'll be. Ain't I pretty?"   
  
"It's my city. I'm the king/queen of New York!" they sing together.  
  
Suddenly Loud Mouth goes under the table and then next thing I know I see Spot and her escaping through the front door. No wonder you don't see Spot in KONY! He hides!   
  
I tell this is the most fun song to dance to! I swear it raises your spirits it makes you forget all your problems. I nearly forgot about Jack and Sarah!   
  
Then I see Bumlets heading towards the fan jumps and twirls.   
  
"That was the greatest move. Can you sometime teach me how to do that?" I asked hoping he would speak back, I want to hear his voice.  
  
"Um sure maybe next time we go here" He then smiles shyly. He's the sweetest!  
  
"By the way, you're best dancer here" I whisper back to him. He laughed.   
  
The newsies cheer and gather around a table  
  
"So, let's have some ideas."  
  
"Well, we gotta show people where we stand"  
  
"Yeah, so we gotta stay in the papes."  
  
"My paper's the only one printing any strike news so far"  
  
"So, we should do something that's so big the other papers'll feel stupid if they try to ignore us. Like a rally. A newsie rally with all the kids from all over New York. It'll be the biggest, loudest, nosiest blow-out this town's ever seen!"  
  
"We'll send a message to the big boys"  
  
"Yeah, I'll give 'em a message."  
  
The ugly bald waiter brings a tray of cokes. At least I think they are. Each newsie grabs a glass. I take an extra one.  
  
"Here you go Blink, I don't think Race will remember and you don't want to share wish Mush" He looks at me shocked and takes the glass.  
  
"Thank you, I glad SOMEONE remembers me" he says hoping Race would here.  
  
"There's a lot of us, and we ain't going away. We'll fight until damn Doomsday if it means we get a fair shake.  
  
"Hey, guys. To out man Denton."  
  
"Our man Denton!" We toast.  
  
Much Later that day  
  
Okay normally I would tell the whole day or most of it. But today was surprisingly boring. I mean, literally, we had nothing to do. I guess there's a reason why some scenes aren't shown. We were all hanging out in the lodging house and because of Loud Mouth moving to Brooklyn there was an open bunk, which means I don't have to stay at the Jacob's no more! That's such a relief! Oh no Dutchy painting signs, you know what that means…  
  
"So, did I spell it right, Kloppman?"  
  
"Very good, very good."  
  
Suddenly I get an idea! I head out through the back door where Jack escapes from and wait. My heart was pounding, any second he was going to come out and we will be alone! We might even kiss!   
  
Jack runs out he looks at me surprised to see me there.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um…I don't know just taking a break" I said. My stomach was doing flip flops.  
  
"From what?" he ask back.  
  
"You know, life" What made me say that. "Where are you going to at such a late hour, can I come?"  
  
"I can't stay here tonight so I figured I'd find someplace else"  
  
"It's because of him, isn't it?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right"  
  
"It seems like we all have demons from our past" I then said. There's so much I want to tell him.   
  
"Here I know this place where we can stay for tonight" He said after our moment of silence.  
  
Oh please not David's! Oh please let it be someplace other than that!   
  
"Where?" I ask. Not David's, please not David's!  
  
"Medda's"  
  
"Medda's?" I then ask. Well at least it's better than David's!  
  
"Yeah, you remember Medda, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do, but are you sure she'll take us in?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure"  
  
We start to walk over there. I'm shaking from be nervous, Jack mistakes it for shuddering.  
  
"You look cold. Here take this" He said as he put his jacket on me.  
  
"Oh, thank you" I'm wearing Jack Kelly's jacket!  
  
"Can you tell me some more about Santa Fe?"  
  
"Sure" I said, "Everything's different there. It's all bigger, the desert, the sky, the sun, although some people say it's the same sun as here, but I think otherwise"   
  
"What I'll give to go there, instead of being trapped in a dead end place where nothing changes and everything is the same"  
  
"I know what you mean"  
  
"What would I give to be some place other than here, I want leave, I want adventure! What would I give to live in your world"  
  
Okay I'm confused, what does he mean "my world"? Does he know?  
  
Suddenly I got this weird feeling, not of love, something different…like I have the urge to do something…but what?  
  
"We may be two worlds apart" I'm signing! This isn't suppose to happen! "We share the same heart…Don't you see? You and I were meant to be" Where did that come from! This can't be happening…but it is.  
  
"I never knew that dreams could come true, till the day I met you" Oh my god! Jack is signing, live and…to me! "You showed me the way to find Santa Fe"  
  
"One day…" I sing  
  
"Someday" he sings back  
  
"We'll go away"  
  
"Far away"  
  
"What I would give," we both sing at the same time "to live…"  
  
Then we were both dancing…together! I'm dancing with Jack Kelly! Please don't wake up! This is a beyond a dream come true! I'm dancing on air and in his arms. Dancing as if we choreographed this for months! Dancing to the same music of "Santa Fe" Then next thing I know his face was only inches from mine. This is it! He's going to kiss me…  
  
"Santa Fe…"  
  
"Jack…"  
  
"I found you…" we sung together   
  
He draws back. NO! Why? We were so close! What's wrong with me? Why won't he kiss me?  
  
(The next morning Sarah was sitting on roof to alone and out raged. David comes out to join her)  
  
"Still no sign of him?" he asks  
  
"No"  
  
"I'm going to kill him! How could he! Wait until I get my hands on that Azure…"  
  
"Leave it to me…" Sarah interrupted "I too can play that game" she said with an evil smile on her face.  
  
Up next: Wow! There seems to be a little tension between Sarah and Azure… I wonder what Sarah has planned? And will Azure be able to save Jack once more from Snyder? What happens when Loud Mouth sees a familiar face at the rally? Could it be…?!  
  
Find out next time in…  
  
Azure & Loud Mouth's Excellent Newsies Adventure! 


	10. The Irving Hall Crisis!

THE IRVING HALL CRISIS!  
  
Azure's POV  
  
Medda is so nice, how come she wasn't Jack first choice in the movie? Of course we slept in different rooms, you have to remember that this is a Disney movie and everything is ALWAYS PG, it's weird, you can't swear, I mean, you LITERALLY can't swear! It's pretty funny too, earlier this morning I tripped and said "shucks" instead of shit, it seems that the only swear words you can say are "hell" and "ass" and sometimes "damn" but that can be changed to "darn" if you use it too many times.  
  
This is one of the best days in my life! Even though nothing happened between Jack and I yet. We were so close last night. We shared a song and danced together. There's always a kiss after every love song! What do have to do to get him in my arms?   
  
We were both helping Medda and her workers clean up for the rally. During this, I got a chance to wonder around and look for an escape that Jack can use tonight during the fiasco. I hopped on the stage and then suddenly I saw something...   
  
The Manhattan Newies soon arrived to help along with Brooklyn down to Trenton. Irving Hall was getting packed… then David came and let me tell you, he didn't look happy, in fact he looked pissed off!  
  
"Jack, you and I need to talk!"  
  
"Well can it wait? I'm kind of busy right now" Jack said back  
  
"No it can't!" David said sternly. Jack rolled his eyes and went outside with David. A few minutes later I heard yelling and then a slam of a door. Jack stormed back in.  
  
"What was that about" I asked, hoping it wasn't me.  
  
"Oh nothing, David can be a stubborn jackass sometimes. Just ignore him, he's a little stressed" he said as if he knew him for years instead of days.   
  
"Hello boys!" Sarah said as she walked in with Les. We all turned. Oh my…! Sarah wasn't wearing the little bow peep outfit, this time she was wearing a rather revealing dress making the newsies' jaws drop, including Jack's! What the hell? This is definitely not suppose to happen!  
  
"Holy…!" Race exclaimed  
  
"Nice dress!" Skittery said not taking his eyes of her……dress  
  
"What do you think, Jack?" Sarah asked turning towards Jack.  
  
That bitch! Or should I say slut!  
  
"It's…fine, I guess" Jack said, looking away from her.  
  
"And what about you AZURE, do YOU like my dress?" She then asked me giving an evil look. If this wasn't a Disney movie, I would so……  
  
"I don't know…where's the rest of it?" I said calmly back with my fists clenched holding the anger, smiling, giving her the same look she gave me.   
  
"Hey Azure I want to show you something" She said as she pulled me away from Sarah   
  
"What?" I asked her  
  
"Good you're away from her, I was afraid you two might have a little hissy fight"  
  
"Do you think I'd win" I asked looking towards Sarah.  
  
"Hell yeah, that girl can't hit for sh…shucks? What the..."  
  
"Don't you know? You can't swear" I pointed out  
  
"I don't believe you"  
  
"Fine, try saying any four letter word and you'll see"  
  
She smiled by the challenge.  
  
"Fu…Fudge" then her smirk turned into a face of shock "Holy cow! You're right" again she meant to say "shit" but came out "cow"   
  
"Yeah, unfortunately, we're going to have to talk like Robin for a while"(You know how Robin from the old Batman series talked)  
  
"There's also another reason I want to talk to you. I'm a little nervous" This is the first time I've seen Loud Mouth this way, she's never nervous.   
  
"About what? Tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, aren't you? I just have this feeling like something bad is going to happen, you know?"   
  
"Well of course something bad is going to happen, this is the turning point in the story" I said   
  
"Yeah I know, but I feel that something else is going to happen. Something unexpected. Which brings me to another thing, are you going to save Jack?"   
  
"Of course, why?"  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't save Jack"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well say that you do save him? What happens then? This isn't real life, this is a movie, a movie with a planned story and if you save Jack, you'll mess up the whole movie"  
  
"Like you're in position to say that"  
  
"Maybe I'm not, but you know I'm right. I admit what I did to get to Spot was wrong, I know better now."  
  
"I don't want to be like Sarah. I don't want to ditch him like she did. I'm not that kind of girl"  
  
"He'll understand, Azure"  
  
"But I wouldn't" I then said   
  
We went into the gathering crowd to listen to Jack and Spot speech. I wasn't really paying attention. I was busy thinking about how Jack and I can escape. I found a hidden back door behind the curtains, I'm just hoping it wouldn't be surrounded by the bulls soon to come.  
  
"Why aren't you cheering!" exclaimed Loud Mouth who's voice is almost lost by the amount of cheering at the end of Spot's rants. "even Sarah's cheering" It was those words that made scream to the top of my lungs.  
  
"Go Jack!"  
  
"I say that what you say is what I say." Spot said as he spit and shook Jack's hand, the argument/speech was almost over.  
  
"And whatever Spot says I say!" Loud Mouth added innocently  
  
The curtains open and Medda enters. The cheering gets louder. And my ears hurt even more. Jack jumps off the stage and walks over to me.  
  
"Your speech was great, very inspiring!" I complemented him, little did I know that Sarah was behind me.  
  
"Yeah, but you weren't cheering, in fact you weren't even paying attention" She said smiling.  
  
That little…  
  
"I was too" That was all I can say back, great comeback, huh?  
  
"Come on Jack" She pulled Jack away. It didn't bother me this time, because unlike her, Jack and I had a love song together. Beat that Sarah!   
  
Jack was reluctantly sitting with Sarah and then he gets up just when they look like they were about to kiss. I thought he would go to Medda like in the movie…but he walks past Medda and to…me. The look on Sarah's face was priceless, she was extremely mad. We were dancing together to Medda signing. We were looking into each other's eyes.   
  
"Jack!" Suddenly the was David standing there… Snyder!  
  
"It's Snyder! Right there!"  
  
Oh, no! The bulls were everywhere! I looked towards the escape I found earlier…then suddenly Jack takes my hand and pulled me through the scattered crowd.  
  
"Jack where are you taking me"  
  
"I have to get you out of here!" he answered   
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm fine!" he doesn't listen and leads me to a back door, "Jack!"  
  
"Go!"   
  
"No I won't! Not without you!"   
  
Then something happened, something totally unexpected, something I've been dreaming about since I can remember…Jack kissed me. This is unreal…this is…  
  
He then pushes me out the door. I was too shocked and full of bliss to fight back…Jack kissed me  
  
"Well aren't you happy, you finally got what you wanted" I turned to see Sarah and Les, they started walking and then they stopped "Well, are you coming?" Sarah asked  
  
…I knew now what I had to do  
  
Loud Mouth's POV  
  
Where's Spot! I lost him in the crowd and confusion. I don't know what to do!  
  
"Spot!" I yelled hoping he would here me somewhere and save me. I was looking around for him and then suddenly I saw someone…no…it couldn't be…there's no way…it can't be…Dot?  
  
"Dot? No way! How!" I yelled.  
  
"What did you think I would sit there and let you have all the fun!" She said laughing, walking towards me.  
  
I backed away from her in denial... How?   
  
"So tell me Loud Mouth, where Spot?"  
  
"Somewhere where you'll never get him" I yelled as I ran from her.  
  
I have to find Spot…before SHE does!   
  
Jack's POV  
  
I know I shouldn't of kissed Azure. David is going to kill me! But it's worth it!   
  
I don't feel up to this. I have to go through the crowd, up the balcony, down the stairs, go outside, watch Blink get hit with a club, go back inside and almost get kicked by a horse, then up the stairs again only to get punched in the jaw for the millionth time. I'm sick of this!   
  
…I then hear someone calling my name  
  
"Jack! Over here!" It was Azure! She came back… for me  
  
"Azure? What the hell are you doin' here? Go! It's not safe for you here!"  
  
" Neither is it for you, now come on! I know a way to escape!"   
  
…To be continued  
  
Up next: Will Jack stay true to the movie? Or will he escape with Azure? And will Loud Mouth be able to stop Dot from getting to Spot?!   
  
Tune in next time in…  
  
Azure & Loud Mouth's Excellent Newsies Adventure!  
  
AN: You guys must really hate me right now! Sorry, but you're going to have to wait till the next chapter! I know, I'm very cruel! Suspense's a bitch! Don't worry I won't leave you guys hanging for long! (She says while stretching her fingers in front of the keyboard)  
  
Okay, I've getting a lot of emails concerning this question, "What does this story have to do with Bill & Ted movies?" Well it may not seem a whole bunch like it now but it will much later in the story and you'll see. We're not even halfway through the story yet! Even though the movie is! (Hint, hint)  
  
I thought I'd do shout outs for once, so here it goes (sorry this is my first time doing them so be nice)   
  
Loud Mouth: I know you're going to kill me after you read this chapter but I'm not going to tell what's going happen next to you and Spot, I keeping my mouth shut! Yeah Azure and Jack sung together, the reason I didn't have you and Spot sing together is because Spot's not really the singing type, he's too cool for that LOL! You asked me earlier on why David wants Jack to stay away from Azure, it not that he wants his sister to get the hot guy it's more of the other way around. Why do you David always wants Azure to be at his place all the time? Is it really because he wants her away from Jack? (I'm stopping there before I reveal more!)  
  
Demon Blood: Thanks! And I really like your story and I'm glad you updated!  
  
Shasanixie(I think I spelled it right): Your story is really good! Thanks for reviewing mine!  
  
Pup: Well I'm glad you like it! Yeah I wanted to write this as sort of a parody but not really, a look into what would REALLY happen if two fanatics got the chance to be Mary Sue and how it doesn't go as they planned. I pretty much got the idea for this from Pleasantville and designed it after that, Loud Mouth is like Reese Witherspoon's character and Azure is Toby Maguire's character. I hope that made sense!   
  
Tree: I happy you love it!  
  
Raven: Yep, Spot did fall in love with Loud Mouth, it's about time Spot had a girlfriend in the movie, just hope that Dot doesn't mess it up! Thanks for your review!  
  
Aguachica: Don't worry she will eventually!   
  
Smartass, Mondie: Mush will need a girlfriend later on! Hint, hint!  
  
Kaylee: Same with Race!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
If you guys have anymore questions about the story or whatever please email me at JuliAngelFace@yahoo.com   
  
I have a new web page now with my other writings, so if you liked this story you might want to read my other ones! Plus it has a complete version of Azure & Loud Mouth's Excellent Newsies Adventure!  
  
www.geocities.com/JuliAngelFace/Home.html  
  
(I think I got the address right, if not then go to my profile there's another link there.)  
  
TTYL!  
  
*JuliAngelFace*0=) 


	11. The Irving Hall Crisis continued

IRVING HALL CRISIS CONTINUED   
  
Jack's POV  
  
"Jack! Please!" Azure pleaded  
  
It's now or never. Go your way or the way that was chosen for you…hell, I'm going my way… for once I'm doing what I want to do.  
  
"How do you know it's not surrounded by the bulls" I asked as I followed her  
  
"Trust me, there's no way they could surround this place" she led me to the stage and under the curtains  
  
"Right this way, keep down" she said  
  
"Where are we going" we were at the middle of the stage…then suddenly she pushed a lever opening a trapdoor. It was the same device used by magicians to make their beautiful assistants disappear. I couldn't believe it!  
  
"Ta da" she said jokingly. I stood there in shock. She's amazing! "Aren't you going in?"   
  
"Ladies first" I joked back, she laughed.  
  
"Well if you insist" She said as she jumped in I went in after and closed the trap door.  
  
Loud Mouth's POV  
  
Where's Spot! Where's Spot! Oh god, I have to find Spot! I was pacing around the theater. What am I going to do! I saw Skittery. I grabbed him  
  
"Skittery! Oh, Skittery have you seen Spot! It's important!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him anywhere!"  
  
"Are ya sure! Oh fuey!" You know what I meant to say!  
  
Suddenly I saw him! Thank God! I ran as fast as I could pushing everybody out of my way.  
  
"Spot!" I yelled.   
  
Then suddenly I felt someone grab me. I looked up to see it was a bull.  
  
"This is no place for a little girl, like you miss to be" He said as he pulled me away  
  
"No, let me go! Spot!!" I socked the cop in the stomach and broke free from his grip and started to run  
  
"Spot!!"  
  
"Loud Mouth!" He yelled back as he tried to get to me, and couldn't because he was stuck in a big crowd.  
  
Then I sensed someone behind me, I suddenly turned around to see Dot. She smiled just before she punched me. I fell back and everything went black. (Yeah, yeah, I know, it rhymes! I didn't do it on purpose!)  
  
Azure's POV  
  
We could hear the noise above us while we sat there waiting for it all to end. It was dark under the stage, so dark that I couldn't see a thing. I don't know how close we are together. My arms are killing me! I stretched them out.  
  
"Ouch!'"  
  
"Oh my god, did I hit you!"  
  
"Don't worry I'm fine, you just got my nose"  
  
This is so awkward, and it's also a dream come true being alone in the dark with Jack! But what do I say to him? Especially after we shared a kiss.   
  
"So…um…" Crap! What do I say? How about Santa Fe, hell, we shared a song about it "Why do you plan on doing after the strike? Or after you a newsie?"   
  
"I don't know…I kind off feel like I'd be doing this forever…but when it does eventually end then I'll guess I'll go to Santa Fe. What about you?"  
  
"I might go back to Santa Fe too and maybe try again"  
  
"Maybe we'll go together" he suggested.   
  
Let it be, if we're nothing more than dreamers, who believe that we see the walls between us.  
  
"Maybe…and maybe we'll buy some land, you know, enough to start our own ranch. Then we'll buy horses, cattle and…" Jack then kissed me.   
  
"Maybe" He said before he kissed me again. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back.   
  
I loved you from a distance, I thought I couldn't reach before… I can't believe how close that we are. This is too good to be true! This has to be a dream!  
  
Suddenly I realized that it was quiet, Jack noticed too. Then we heard talking from Snyder and the Bulls.  
  
"I don't where he could be"   
  
"He has nowhere to go, he shouldn't be hard to find"  
  
"I don't get it, he was here"  
  
"Well he isn't anymore. We probably should leave. We don't want to give him a head start"  
  
"You're right, we should check the lodging house"  
  
We heard footsteps and a slam of doors. Jack open the door a creak.  
  
"What are you doing" I whispered   
  
"Seeing if the coast is clear" He closed it "They're gone"  
  
He gets out and gives me his hand to help me up. The whole place was deserted.  
  
"We have to get out of here" he said  
  
"And go where?" I knew what he was going to say  
  
"We have to go to Dave's, he'll know what to do"  
  
We went out he back door and started walking. We were silent the whole way. when we reached his apartment we climbed up the fire escape the their window. David was sitting at the table.  
  
"David" Jack called quietly  
  
"Jack, Azure! Where were you two?" He whispered loudly  
  
"Azure helped me escape" David then looked at me.  
  
"Come in" he said waving his hand "Jack you can sleep on the floor and Azure you can take my bed" He took one of the pillows of his bed and gave it to Jack. Jack set the pillow down next to David's bed and laid down while I got into the bed. (No David is NOT in the bed with her, he's with Les or whatever)   
  
Later in the middle of the night…  
  
I woke up, I looked over to the floor…Jack was gone. I got up and went out to the balcony. I saw Jack heading down the fire escape.  
  
"Jack…Jack"  
  
He turns, I could see the troubled look in his eyes.  
  
"Are you sneaking out?" I asked  
  
"I'm not. I jus don't want ta sleep no more. Okay? Is that alright with you?"  
  
"What is it, Jack?"  
  
"Nothin'" he looks away "eveythin'. It's jus not right anymore. Nothin' is…I have to go" he kisses me "Don't try to save me this time" then continues down and drops down to the alley. I watch him leave into the darkness. Suddenly I felt a familiar feeling occur…  
  
Azure: Being such a foolish girl  
  
All the secrets that I keep…  
  
Can I bring myself to tell him about me?  
  
(At that same time, Jack is walking alone in the street and then sings counterpoint to he)  
  
Jack:Santa Fe  
  
My old friend  
  
I can't spend my whole life hidin'  
  
You're the only light that's guidin' today   
  
Azure: What would happen…  
  
To tell this boy   
  
How deeply I feel for him  
  
Would he actually believe me if I tried?  
  
Jack/Azure: I will/will you keep a candle burnin'  
  
I will/will help him/me find his/my way?  
  
Jack:You're my chance to break free  
  
Azure:And who knows when his next one will be  
  
Jack:Azure  
  
Azure:Jack  
  
Jack/Azure: … Wait for me  
  
The next day…  
  
Loud Mouth's POV  
  
I opened my eyes. Where am I? I was in some sort of jail. I sat up to see Race, Blink, Mush and the rest of them.  
  
"That's a nice shiner you got there Loud Mouth" Race joked.   
  
Only one thing was on my mind…  
  
"Where's Spot?" I asked  
  
"That's what we'd like to know"   
  
To be continued…  
  
Up next: Holy snikies! Where's Spot! Could Dot of...?! Oh no!  
  
AN: You guys must REALLY, REALLY HATE me now! Another suspenseful chapter! Don't worry I'll be updating soon! 


	12. The Movie Must Go On!

The Movie Must Go On!  
  
Loud Mouth's POV  
  
"What do you guys mean?! He has to be here!" I yelled  
  
"Well he's not here now! Is he?" Race snapped back  
  
"He has to be SOMEWHERE, he couldn't of disappeared!" Mush then said  
  
Oh shit! Oh my god! No!  
  
"Oh yes he could of" I said  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Blink asked  
  
"There's something I need to tell you guys" This isn't going to be easy, but I have to do it.  
  
"What? That you and Azure are two broads from the reality world that so happens to get   
  
trapped into this movie. We already know! " Race said casually,  
  
"You guys knew!" I can't believe it!  
  
"We knew all along! Why do you think we wouldn't take you to Brooklyn? Why do you   
  
think David wants to keep Azure away from Jack! Of course we knew!" Race said back  
  
And I thought they wouldn't take me to Brooklyn because they were jealous! Little did I know!  
  
"So what are we going to do? Spot's gone and in the hands of a mad girl!" I yelled. Aren't they going to do something?!  
  
"What do you mean in the hands of a mad girl?"  
  
"I'm saying that he's kidnapped! That Azure and I are not the only ones who went into the movie! Spot isn't in the movie anymore! Dot's taken Spot with her to our world!"   
  
"Holy…! This can't be happening! How?" Mush said  
  
"I don't know! But we have to try to get him back!"  
  
"We can't! As much as we want to…but we just can't walk out of a movie. The show has to go on, we have to go on without him. And besides he just a small character, nobody's going to notice he's gone" URGH! oh yeah, like 'nobody's' going to notice Spot missing! Yeah right! Small character! Yeah 'small character', who just happens to have thousands of websites and fan clubs!  
  
"I wouldn't say that Race, I mean, how do we know that Loud Mouth is the 'only' Spot fan? There might be more" Yeah like thousands more Mush!  
  
"It wasn't like I said we wouldn't do anything, we just can't do it now, we have to wait until we're not in a scene"   
  
"And then what?" I asked  
  
"I don't know yet, but for now, Loud Mouth, I want you to take over Spot's lines. Don't worry we'll think of something, we're in this together now" Race said, it's obvious who the real leader is.   
  
Azure's POV  
  
We all arrived at the courtroom. I was sitting next to that awful bitch Sarah, ever since I stole her rooftop scene and all that, there's been a little tension between us…oh what am I saying?! We both want to beat the crap out of each other! And if this wasn't a Disney movie we'd probably would right then and there!  
  
The Newsies entered. Something wasn't right…something was missing  
  
"All rise. All rise. Court is now in session. Judge E.A. Monahan presiding."  
  
"Are any of you boys represented by council? No? Good, that will move things along considerably."  
  
"Hey, yer honor, I object!" Loud Mouth said…wait a minute! That's Spot's line. Where's Spot? And why does she have a black eye!  
  
"On what grounds?"  
  
"On the grounds of Brooklyn, your honor." She then said. What the hell happened to Spot?  
  
The newsies then laugh, but they laugh as if they're being forced to.  
  
"I fine each of you five dollars, or two weeks confinement in the House of Refuge."  
  
"Whoa. We ain't got five bucks. We don't even got five cents. Hey, yer honor, how 'bout I roll you for it. Double or nothing?"  
  
"Alright. Move along, move along"  
  
Denton, David and Les enter.  
  
"Your honor, I'll pay the fines. All of them." How the hell can he afford that?  
  
"Hey, you fellas alright? Is Jack here?" he said as if he was making sure he was  
  
"Look, we've got to meet at the restaurant. Everybody. We have to talk."  
  
"Pay the clerk. Move it along."  
  
Suddenly Jack is lead in, handcuffed, even on his feet, I never noticed that. I knew he   
  
would turn himself in. But why?  
  
"Hey fellas!" he smiled  
  
"Hey, Cowboy! Nice shiner!" Not as bad as Loud Mouth's, how the hell did she get that? Same with him.  
  
"Hey, Denton. I guess we made all the papes this time. So, how's my picture look?"  
  
"None of the papers covered the rally. Not even the Sun."  
  
"Case of Jack Kelly. Inciting a riot. Assault. Resisting arrest."  
  
Creepy, sick, child molester, Snyder walks in, great!  
  
I looked at Jack during his sentence. Why did he go back? After, of course he got pulled away. I hate Snyder! Poor thing! Well at least I know he'll eventually get out...I wonder if he knows that?  
  
I leave the courtroom. Loud Mouth runs to me out of breath.  
  
"So where's Spot? And what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Big trouble…very big trouble!" She said between breaths  
  
"What? Tell me!"  
  
"Dot's…got…Spot!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"DOT'S KIDNAPPED SPOT!" she yelled at once  
  
"What do you mean Dot's kidnapped Spot? That's impossible! There's no way!"  
  
"Yes there is, and some how that little witch manage to weasel her way into this movie and took Spot back with her!"  
  
"Back where?"   
  
"To our world!"  
  
Holy shit! We're in deep trouble!   
  
Up Next: Oh no! Dot's kidnapped Spot! What are Azure and Loud Mouth going to do?! Will Race Track be able to come up with a plan to get Spot back? 


	13. Race's Plan

RACE'S PLAN  
  
Azure's POV  
  
"Loud Mouth, what are we gonna do?!" I exclaimed. We're in deep shit trouble! We're in over our heads! "How are we gonna get Spot back?!"  
  
"I don't know yet! Race says he'll help us find a way"  
  
"What can he do? Does he know?"  
  
"They all know"   
  
So this means…Jack knows about me…all this time…he knew…this all makes perfect sense now!   
  
"That's right we all know" I turned around to see Race and the other newsies.  
  
"How?" I asked  
  
"If you lived the same routine for over ten years then you too would notice if something was different"  
  
"So why didn't you guys tell us?"  
  
"We didn't because for the first time in ten years there was change, the was something new and exciting, it was like the first time again and if we would of told you, you guys would follow the script and rules and it would be back to the way it was"  
  
"It must be awful, living the same thing over and over"  
  
"We get by, when we're not in a scene we do our own thing, kind off what we're doing right now"  
  
Then suddenly David was walking towards us.  
  
"David alert" Blink said  
  
"What's all this about? Where's Spot?" David demanded  
  
"He went back to Brooklyn" Race lied  
  
"Oh did he now! I'm going to kill him!" David ranted and walked away.  
  
We followed slowly behind him, we're obviously going to Tibby's.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Loud Mouth asked   
  
"Trust me, you DON'T want to get him involved. It's best he doesn't know" Race stopped and turned towards us and the newsies "Listen, I have a plan and it just might work…"  
  
Later that night…  
  
Loud Mouth and I were with David, Les, Mush, Kid Blink, Racetrack and Boots sneaking into the Refuge's gates in attempt to rescue Jack. Little does David know that we have plans of our own. (Kid Blink had a rope.)  
  
"That's the window where we saw Crutchy" David said  
  
Then we see Snyder leading Jack into a carriage.  
  
"It's Jack!"   
  
"Yes that is" Race then said back. David immediately turns toward him in cofusion"Sorry Davy, we have to do this. Blink!"  
  
Blink ties David up while we hold him down.  
  
"You guys are crazy! Untie me now! What do you think you doing! I demand that you release me at once!" David kept at it until Boots took a handkerchief and put it in David's mouth.  
  
"Jack!" Jack looked up as we ran towards him.  
  
"What's happening?" He asked  
  
"We have no time! We'll explain later!"  
  
"What do you boy think you doing?" Demanded Snyder "We're taking Jack!" We said as we yanked Jack from his grip.  
  
"What are you guys crazy! You can't do this!" He said as we pulled him towards the carriage.   
  
"Excuse me sir, we're taking over your carriage, please step out" Race said to the coachmen. He stepped out in confusion as we all got in. "Thanks!" Race said as he got in the coachmen's seat.  
  
"Do you know how to drive this thing, Race?" Loud Mouth asked.  
  
"No, but I'm a fast learner, now hold on!" he said as he whipped the horse, the horse yelped and then galloped which sent us all flying back.  
  
"Azure, where were you two when you first arrived here?"  
  
"What's this all about, why are we doing this?"  
  
"Long story but to make things short, Dot's kidnapped my Spot and brought him to our world and now we must get him back!" Loud Mouth said  
  
"You don't mean…no, we can't! There's no way!" Jack exclaimed  
  
"Well there was no way for us to get in to a movie but we did it"  
  
"What she's trying to say Jack is that somewhere in this movie there's a portal or whatever that can get us in and out of worlds or whatever and right now we have to find it so we can rescue Spot who is now in their world" He said in one breath.  
  
"This is un real!"   
  
"Now Azure you didn't answer my question! Hurry! They're soon catch up with us!"  
  
"We arrived in some sort of alley, where you guys were singing 'Carrying the Banner'"  
  
"I think I know what you're talking about"  
  
We rode along the road, it was so dark we couldn't see where we were going. Then Race stopped the carriage.  
  
"Is this it?" he asked  
  
"I think. Loud Mouth?"   
  
"I can't really tell…maybe" she was walking around, slowly and quietly…then all of a sudden there was a burst of light as bright as the sun and we heard Loud Mouth scream.  
  
"Loud Mouth!" I yelled as I looked around she wasn't anywhere "She's gone"   
  
"I think we found the portal" Mush then said "Who's next?"  
  
"This is so strange" Jack said  
  
"I guess I am" I said" wish me luck"  
  
"No, don't!" Jack stopped me "How do we know if Loud Mouth is even safe?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out" I kissed him, hopefully not the last "I'm sorry"  
  
I then walked where Loud Mouth and then the light came back pulling me away. ..   
  
….To be continued 


	14. Only a Dream

How Unforeseen it Was, Only A Dream (EYC)  
  
Azure's POV  
  
My eyes snapped open, I was in my living room on the couch. Was it all a dream? Then I heard a creak on the wooden floor, I looked up to see Loud Mouth standing there on the verge of tears.  
  
"What just happened?" I asked "Did we…was it…?"  
  
"I don't know…it seemed so real" We both looked at the TV longingly, the screen was blue and the DVD player was open with the disk in it.  
  
"It couldn't of just been a dream…I mean what are the chances of us having the same dream?" I said  
  
"Well then why aren't they here? They said they would be…that was the plan"  
  
"Why don't we call Dot" I suggested  
  
"And say what? 'Where's the hell is Spot?'"   
  
"So we got nothing to lose, it's the only way we'll know for sure" I walked over to the phone and dialed Dot's number, the phone ringed a few times before the answering machine came on, I listend to it and hung up.  
  
"Well?" Loud Mouth anxiously asked  
  
"It turns out that she's in Hawaii right now"  
  
"What do you mean in Hawaii? How come we didn't know? She would of bragged about it to us"  
  
"That is true" there was a long pause.  
  
"Oh my god! Is that the time! My parents are going to kill me!" I looked at the clock. It was three AM!  
  
"I have to go! Call me tomorrow and we'll discuss more of this!" she said as she was heading out the dooor.  
  
"Bye" I closed the door and walked back to the living room. I look at the TV once again. It had to be real…it felt real. I walked over to the DVD player and pushed the disk in and pressed play. I stood there for a moment before I headed up stairs to my room. I go to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After that I plopped down on my bed and go into an instant sleep. I kept on tossing and turning all through the night with visions of what might of happened.  
  
"Hey" I heard someone say. I turned half asleep.  
  
"Hey yourself" I said with my eyes closed.  
  
"Had a nice dream?"  
  
"Oh yes, a wonderful dream, with Racetrack, Mush, Boots, David" I opened my eyes "Oh, and you were in there too" I turned back around in my bed.  
  
Wait a minute! Jack? He came back! I bolted up immediately fully awake now.  
  
"Jack!" Suddenly I saw Racetrack at my doorway.  
  
"Hey Azure, do you have anything to eat around here? I'm starving…what?"   
  
I was in a state of shock(hey you would be too if you woke up to newsies by your bed) I got up out of bed and walked past Race downstairs and at the last step I paused…standing there before me was the newsies…ALL of them, not just the ones in the carriage, ALL of them! Bumlets, Skittery, Mush, Blink, Specs, Snipeshooter, ALL of them!  
  
...to be continued  
  
AN: The fun is only begining! Every Fanatics dream come true! And more! 


	15. A'int No Mountain High!

A'int No Mountain High  
  
Azure's POV  
  
It wasn't a dream! It was real! I feel light headed…the newsies are in my living room!   
  
"So what took you guys so long!" I yelled to Jack and Race who were still up stairs "I thought you all ditched us"  
  
"What do ya mean? We had to get Crutchy and the gang! We would never ditch you" Jack said heading down the stairs "We're in this together"  
  
"Yeah there's no way in hell we'll leave you two" Race then said… He froze for a second "Holy shit! I can cuss!"  
  
The following conversation is too vulgar(I love that word) and due to the fact that this fanfic is PG I cannot say what they just said. I'm just going to tell you that they were REALLY thrilled to find out that they can swear.   
  
While the newsies were having a cussing fest with there new vocabulary, I went over to the phone to call Loud Mouth.  
  
"Hello" Loud Mouth said sounding very tired  
  
"Loud Mouth! You wouldn't believe this!"  
  
"Do you know what time it is?! It's six AM!"  
  
"They're here!" …Suddenly I heard her hang up and then nearly two seconds later the front door slammed open with Loud Mouth standing there out of breath.  
  
"Where are they! We have to find Spot and quick!"  
  
"That was fast" I commented "Calm down Loud Mouth, it'll be okay"   
  
"No it won't be okay! Not while she has my prince hostage! I'm going to soak her soon as I get my hands on her! How dare she!" she calmed down for a second then asked "By the way I heard cussing in the background, what was it all about?"  
  
"Don't ask" I replied   
  
"Hello! Anybody!" someone yelled, it came from the TV. We all walked over to it. It was David in the movie.  
  
"So I see you're all here!"  
  
"Hello Davy!" Jack said  
  
"Wait he can see us? I mean, when we were in there we couldn't see outside" I asked  
  
"It's hard to explain, see in the movie there's like a little peep hole or something during a scene" Jack explained "Like if you see a movie and you notice if the character stares at you then that means he looking through the peep hole. We're really not allowed to look through it, but sometimes we catch a quick glimpse"   
  
"Hello! Can you stop the chit chat!" David yelled   
  
"Damn it, David, I was just explaining something to her!" Jack yelled back  
  
"Excuse me! Well pardon me" He said sarcastically "I didn't mean to interrupt, now may I ask what the heck you guys are doing out of the movie?!!"  
  
"Long story, too little time to tell, sorry Davy"   
  
"You guys better get back in the movie right now! Not five minutes from now! Not five seconds from now! NOW!" David screamed, he was obviously VERY pissed.  
  
"You know what Davy, you are nothing but a little prick with a stick up his ass and I don't give a flying fuck about what you think is right! You can't tell me what to do anymore because from now on I'm doing what I want to do and I NOT going to take orders from you!" Jack said. We were all cheering. "I've been wanting to do this for over ten years" he said as he was reaching for the OFF button on the TV.  
  
"You wouldn't dare…No! Don't turn off the TV! No! Jack!" David screamed as Jack slowly moves his hand to the button.  
  
"Bye Davy!" Jack said just before he pressed it. The TV snapped of with David screaming.  
  
"Way to go Jack!" Blink cheered  
  
"Yeah you sure showed him who's boss!" said Race  
  
"So where is this Dot?" Jack asked changing the subject  
  
"We have no idea, her message machine said she's in Hawaii but we don't believe it's true" I said  
  
"Well first things first, we have to get you guys in to regular clothes" Loud Mouth pointed out. Which it's really weird considering that her Spot is kidnapped and she wants us to go shopping first.  
  
"What? Why?" I asked  
  
"Because people will get suspicious if they wear that! Here you take them to the mall while I'll go sneak in to Dot's house and look for Spot"  
  
"What's a mall?" Mush asked   
  
"But we don't have any money!"   
  
"No, we have something even better…Dot's credit card" Loud Mouth said with a smile.  
  
While in the movie…  
  
(David was standing there out raged by what Jack had just done. Then out of nowhere Sarah shows up)  
  
"What are we going to do Sarah?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry so much David" She said laughing  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I know where the portal is"  
  
"You do! How? Where?"  
  
"Little did those brats know that yesterday outside the courtroom I heard there little conversation and learned their plan and so that night I hid in the back of the carriage"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you leave me tied up? And why didn't you stop them?"  
  
"You see David, I too had a plan. So I let them leave and left you tied up. What good would it due me to go with them? I would be out numbered, so I thought that I'd wait and gather up Snyder, The Delanceys, the crib, and take them with me so they would be the ones out numbered… Little do these boys know that they're in reality… and in reality they don't always win" she gave an evil scientist laugh "Don't worry little Davy, for I can play that game far better then they can"  
  
(In Azure's living room while the gang were heading out the door Les stays behind and turns on the TV and then walks out)  
  
To be continued…  
  
AN: I mixed fun with suspense! The next chapter is going to be killer! (Hint, hint, there's going to be a very HUGE casting call soon) 


	16. Girls Jus Wanna Have Fun!

Girl's Jus Wanna Have Fun!   
  
"So how did you wind up with Dot's credit card?" I asked as we were all walking out the door and to the mall. There's no way in hell I can fit all the newsies in my car! Thank god the mall is only a few blocks away!  
  
"It just so turns out that little bitch left it at my house when she came over a few days ago. I don't think she'll miss it, hell, she has five more plus her own little checkbook!"  
  
"Damn, her daddy sure loves her!" I said.   
  
"I take it that this girl's rich" Race said  
  
"Yep, her family's one of the richest in town"  
  
"Let me guess she's the spoiled 'I have to have everything or else' type" Jack said   
  
"You got it!"  
  
"So where are we going again?" he asked  
  
"We're going to a place called a mall which is sort of like a market place but different, and it's very big" I answered the best way I could.  
  
"And why are we going there?"  
  
"Because we can't have all of you running around in '1899' clothes, we have to make you all fit in so no one will recognize you all" Loud Mouth answered this time instead of me. "This is my turn off. Are you sure you can handle this Azure?"  
  
"Oh sure! How hard can babysitting 20 teenage boys be?!" Little did I know…  
  
At the mall…  
  
How would I know that keeping track of over 20 boys would be so hard?!   
  
"Okay, you guys just stay with me! Don't wonder off!" I yelled  
  
"It's so big! It's like nothing I've seen before" Mush exclaimed  
  
"Look! It's so bright! So colorful!" Boots said in awe  
  
"So this is what the future looks like, swell" Race said "I wonder where the gambling is"  
  
"I don't think you can do that here, you have to be over 21 to gamble" I said breaking the bad news to him, Race spit his cigar out  
  
"21! Are you shittin' me! Holy (BeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeP)! This is (BeeeeeeeeeeeeeeP)! What kind of (BeeeeeeeeP) place is this?!" Race was pretty pissed to find out he can't gamble but he'll soon find out that there's other things just as great.  
  
"I'm sorry but it's true, but then again technically you can gamble because the actor who played you was 25 at the time"  
  
"Really! I'm 25! I can't believe it!"  
  
"Yeah, the truth is you're the oldest newsie"  
  
"Well what do ya know, I always thought Race was too mature to be a kid" Jack kidded "So how old am I, 23?" Jack said hoping it was true  
  
"No you're still 17"  
  
"Damn! So am I the second oldest?"  
  
"No, I think Skittery is"  
  
"The third"  
  
"Blink. Sorry, but you're one of the younger ones" the newsies were laughing to find out Jack wasn't the oldest.  
  
"Yeah but I'm taller" Jack said in defense   
  
"Oh, you think so'" Skittery joked standing next to Jack, Skittery was obviously taller, poor Jack!  
  
"I have better hair"   
  
"Don't go there Jack" Bumlets said flipping his hair back jokingly  
  
"Okay enough with that, you're all special in your own ways! Now…"umn, what store should I take them too… " Let's head on over to…American Eagle Outfitters!" A great hot boy store! This is going to be so much fun!  
  
They all race over to the store.  
  
"Walk! Don't run!" I feel like a teacher!  
  
I walk in, the newsies were already crowded in there, can't they keep still for one minute? I go over to the front desk  
  
"Hi, I need some major help here! I desperately need to find outfits for these boys"   
  
Quite a few minutes later after the sales clerk rounded all the boys up and got them measured up and in dressing rooms to try on clothes  
  
I was waiting in the store because unfortunately they won't let me in the dressing rooms!  
  
Then Jack walks out of the dressing room…oh my God! My heat nearly stopped at the gorgeous sight of him! He was wearing a tight black tank top with baggy blue jeans.   
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"It's…it's…" I was in awe of his gorgeousness   
  
"The shirt isn't too tight is it?"  
  
"No…it's perfect" It was too tight but there's no way in hell I'm telling him that!  
  
"What do I do with this?" he said holding up his red bandana "I have to wear it, it's the only thing that makes me stand out from them all"  
  
"Here I have an idea" I said taking the bandana from him. I tied it on his head just like how Josh Brolin had it in Goonies(incase you never seen that movie, Jack had the bandana on the way Bumlets had it in the making of newsies featurette) "There, how's that?"   
  
"Wow, I never thought of that, thanks" He then gave me a kiss that took my breath away, he smiled a winked at me before going back in the dressing room.  
  
"Ya..ya…You're welcome" I said backing up slowly, accidentally knocking over a mannequin… Damn, he's a good kisser!   
  
Loud Mouth's POV  
  
I was near the gates of Dot's house. I was nervous as all hell but I was ready as all hell to kick Dot's ass. Just as I was about to climb the gate I saw a shadow.  
  
"What do you think you're doing" it was Dot.   
  
"Where's Spot!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"You know damn well! I know you have him"  
  
"Excuse me?" she said mockingly   
  
"Don't play this game with me. Is he in room? Your basement?"  
  
"Listen if you don't get off my property in like five seconds I'm going to call the cops!"  
  
"Excuse me! I am NOT on your property, I'm on the freaking' sidewalk!"  
  
"Looks to me like you were planning on breaking in"  
  
"Oh yeah! It looks to me that you're a kidnapper!"  
  
"Five seconds Loud Mouth" she threatened taking out her new three hundred dollar cell phone   
  
"You don't scare me"  
  
"Five!" I yanked the cell phone out of her hands and smashed it.  
  
"Four!" I yelled just before I punched her   
  
"My nose!"  
  
I ran to the gate doors. Shit! They were locked! No time to climb them!  
  
"Spot if you could hear me, I'm coming! I'm going to save you! One way or another! I promise you!"  
  
"Ain't that sweet" Dot said   
  
"I'm coming back and this time I'll have company"  
  
"Ooh, I'm so scared!" she joked  
  
"You better be"   
  
Azure's POV  
  
Shopping for teenage boys is fun but exhausting. We went to a total of seven stores: Gap, Kohl's, American Eagle, Abercrombie & Fitch, Vans, Bob's, Pac Sun…okay maybe we went to more. I didn't think they'd be so picky about their clothes! But Race, he was the pickiest of them all! I knew I shouldn't have told him that he was technically twenty-five, now he wants to dress like a twenty-five year old! He wanted me to buy him a four hundred dollar suit!  
  
"I'm not buying it Race!"   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's too expensive!"  
  
"So"  
  
"Why do you want a suit anyways"   
  
"Because if I'm going to gamble I have to look my age"  
  
"For the last time, you're not going gambling! Besides, it's illegal here!"  
  
Race went back into cussing his head off. Finally after two more stores Race found an out fit that suited him, plain blue jeans and a T-shirt with a logo that read "Twenty something"(And for the rest of the newsies, I figured I'll leave it up to your imagination on what they're wearing)  
  
"Happy now?" I asked Race  
  
"No I'm hungry" All the newsies agreed with him  
  
"Yeah, when are we gonna eat?" Mush asked  
  
"I guess now, let's go over to that pizza place"  
  
They all stopped in confusion.  
  
"What's pizza?" Mush asked again  
  
"Just walk straight and you'll find out" I'm really exhausted from all that walking, I have to sit down!   
  
We walk into the restaurant and push the tables together and they all sit down while I went to order.   
  
"So is pizza good?" Boots asked  
  
"Yes it's very good" I said with a yawn  
  
"But what is it?"  
  
"Food"  
  
"Yes, but what kind of food?"  
  
"Good food" I don't want to spoil it for them, I know they'll love it.  
  
The waitress came with the pizzas and cokes. They all stare at it like it's vomit.  
  
"You want us to eat this?" Race said raising an eyebrow  
  
"Yes, why don't you do us the honor a eat the first slice." I challenged  
  
"Fine" He grabbed a piece and reluctantly took a bite out of it…and suddenly his look of disgust turned into delight.  
  
"Holy shit! This is good!" It was then that the newsies rushed in for a slice.  
  
"Hey! One at a time!" suddenly the whole three pizzas was demolished.  
  
"Can we have some more! Please!"   
  
"No you all had enough"  
  
"Hey Azure, is it okay if I go wonder around?" Jack got up and asked, then all the newsies were begging for the same thing.  
  
"Please Azure, we promise we won't get into trouble. And deserve a break" Blink said. They were all giving me puppy dog faces. How can I refuse?  
  
"Okay, but meet me by the fountain in an hour, ya hear? And don't leave the mall! Oh, and keep track of your shopping bags, I don't want you guys losing your old clothes!"  
  
"Yeah, we understand bye!" and in less than a second they all disappeared.   
  
I went to the bench by the fountain, but just when I sat down, Gabby and Kimmy ran up to me.  
  
"Okay girl, gives us the 4-1-1! Who are those hot boys you were just with?!" Thank god they know nothing about Newsies.  
  
"They're just friends"  
  
"That one guy with the red bandana is gorgeous! He looks just like Christian Bale!" I nearly choked on my coke when she said that.  
  
"Yeah, he does" I said getting up, I have to get away from them!  
  
"Well can you introduce us"  
  
"Sorry you're not their type" I said walking away. They catch up.  
  
"So, do you have a date to the spring fling?" I freeze, I totally forgot about that.  
  
"Yes…the guy with the red bandana is my date" I said  
  
"You're so lucky! Oh and guess who the band is…EYC!" Now I choke on my soda. "Are you okay?"  
  
"They're..."I cough "playing here?"  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow at the dance" I'm in even more trouble!  
  
AN: I know they're not a band anymore, but hey, let's just pretend they're still a band for this fic, or just say it's before they broke up.   
  
Up Next: The Newsies adventures at the mall! What happens when Jack watches a Christian Bale movie for the first time? And Race falls in love… with video games! While Mush and Bumlets battle it out to see who's the best dancer, I wonder who would win?!  
  
Tune in next time in…  
  
Azure & Loud Mouth's Excellent Newsies Adventure!   
  
AN: The fun is only beginning… 


	17. The Mall Disaster!

The Mall Disaster!  
  
No one's POV  
  
Blink walks into a music store. He's curious as he walks around…suddenly he stops at the sight of a certain CD  
  
"EYC?"  
  
"Hey, you want to listen to that?" The sales person behind asked Blink.  
  
"What? Um, alright"  
  
The salesman took the CD out of the case and put it in the player and handed Blink head phones. Blink was confused at first but looked at the person next to him who was listening to music and knew now what to do with them, he put them unaware of what he's about to hear. He listened for a moment, nothing, so he decided to press one of the buttons, he presses the one with the triangle. The music starts and he listens in shock of hearing his own voice.  
  
"Oh my god! That's me!" Everybody looks at him like he's crazy  
  
He opens the CD case and finds a little booklet. He looks through the book and sees pictures of himself and then he finds the lyrics to the song he's listening too. He smiles closed his eye and then starts to sing along to the song (he he imagine Blink singing Only a Dream)  
  
But little did he know…  
  
Just that moment a group of teenage girls walk in to him singing. They stop chatting at the sight of him in awe.  
  
"Oh my God!! Look!! It's Trey Parker!!" One of them yelled  
  
And then suddenly the small group of girls turned into a mob…  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Gin was working at the video store. She hated her job but not as much as she hated her boss.   
  
"I sure you wouldn't mind working over time Gin" She muttered mimicking him while putting videos away " Oh, no Mr. Sanders I don't mind, just like I don't mind getting a lower wage than Billy!" Someone entered the store "Or getting no break while Billy screws around! Urgh! Asshole!"  
  
"You could go on strike" A person said  
  
She paused, she didn't notice that someone was there.  
  
"How much did you hear?" She asked. She walked to him, he had his back to her looking at the movies.  
  
"Most of your rants"  
  
Something about him was familiar to Gin, that voice…she had to see his face!  
  
"Then you can probably tell that I hate my job"   
  
He turned, Gin dropped the movies in her hands at the sight of him…Jack Kelly?  
  
"Oh, my God! You look so much…has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like Christian Bale!"  
  
"Who's Christian Bale?"   
  
"Don't tell me that no one's ever said that you are a spitting image of him!" She saw that he was serious "So are you new in town?" She then asked with her fingers crossed.  
  
"I guess you can say that"  
  
After he said that Gin was looking up mouthing "Thank you God!"   
  
"So who is this Christian Bale?"   
  
She smiled "Hold on!" she said excitedly before she went around the store grabbing certain movies, and walked back to him. "This is Christian Bale" She said holding one of them up. Jack dropped his shopping bag at the sight of the movie with his face on it. "What did I tell you, here" She said handing them to him.  
  
"I don't believe it…that's me…I mean him!" He corrected himself  
  
"If you want, we could watch one of them…I mean if you have time"  
  
"Could we?! Really?!"  
  
"Sure, no problem, we can go into the back room. Which one do you want to watch?"  
  
Jack couldn't make up his mind. There's so many!  
  
"Well which one do you like?" He asked unsure   
  
"About American Psycho, he's wonderful in that one"  
  
"Um, okay"  
  
They both walk into the back room…  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Race, Skittery, Bumlets, Boots, Mush, Snipe Shooter, Itey, Pie Eater, Crutchy, Snitch and Dutchy were walking all of them speechless of what they were seeing before their eyes. Then they saw something that completely put them in a trance, lights flashing in big red letters that read " The Starlight Arcade"  
  
"What's that?" Itey pointed  
  
"Is that what heaven looks like?" Mush said  
  
"Sure doesn't look like a penny arcade to me" Skittery commented  
  
Race started running towards it  
  
"Race! Wait up!"  
  
Race ran in. He paced around dumbfounded by the glitz and games. His heart nearly stopped once he laid his eyes on a game two boys were playing, in was some sort of racing game with strange looking vehicles.  
  
"So what is this?" Race asked one of the boys  
  
"Hello? It's a racing game"  
  
"Oh…can I play"  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"How much is it a penny per game?"  
  
"Ha! More like a dollar dufus!"  
  
"A dollar! (BeeeeeeeeeeP)"  
  
Race then saw Skittery   
  
"Skittery! My pal!"   
  
"What do want this time"  
  
"Buddy! Pal! Can you spot me a few bits"  
  
"No way"  
  
"Come on, I'll pay you back"  
  
"That's what you said last time, you still owe me a dime"  
  
"Please"  
  
"Forget it"  
  
Mush walked up to them. To Race he was an answered prayer.  
  
"Hey Mush. What do you say, can you loan me a few quarters?  
  
"Sure thing" He said giving him five quarters  
  
"How do you even know that these machines will even take you money" Skittery asked  
  
"Only one way to find out" He said putting the four quarters in and putting the fifth one in his pocket.  
  
"Hey dufus! You wanna race?"  
  
Race smiled "Sure, how 'bout this, I'll bet you twenty bucks that I'll win" The boys started to laugh  
  
"You don't even know how to play this game! What makes you think that you'll win?!"  
  
"Number one, I'm a fast learner and number two, race is my name"  
  
"Okay, we'll take your bet"  
  
"Oh, before we start, how do you work this thing?" Race asked  
  
The teenage boys laughed even harder thinking he was joking then saw that he was serious.  
  
"This is the gas, this is the brake, this is the start button, and the wheel stirs the car, got it dufus"  
  
Race smiled once more "Yeah, thanks"  
  
Skittery rolled his eyes "You're crazy Race!"  
  
"Ready set…go!" The other boy shouted  
  
Race presses the start button and hit the gas  
  
"Go Race!"  
  
At first Race had a hard time learning to stir the car and kept on going off the road  
  
"Oh, look, Race, you're in tenth place and they're in what place…second!" Skittery said, whom never had faith in anyone  
  
"Shut up Skittery!"  
  
Suddenly Race took his foot of the gas for a moment and with all his might he slammed on the gas and in the nick of time he passed the boy's car.   
  
"I won!" Race shouted  
  
The teenage boys were fuming at the fact that this first timer beat them  
  
"What are you some sort of shark!" one of them said  
  
"Here's your money dufus!" he said giving Race a twenty-dollar bill.  
  
"Let's get out of here" the two boys left  
  
Race was looking at the twenty-dollar bill like it was gold  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Skittery asked  
  
"I'm going to spend it and play more games!"  
  
"Only one problem Race…you have a twenty-dollar bill…the machines only takes coins" Skittery then said  
  
"Hey, look, I think those turn dollars into coins" Mush said pointing to a dispenser   
  
They walk over to the machine and Race puts his twenty dollars in there, then the machine pours out quarters. They were all spellbind by the shiny coins. Race grabs a handful.  
  
"I'm rich" Race exclaimed   
  
"Um, Race you kinda owe me money, so…" Skittery grabs a handful "Thanks pal!" then all the newsies were grabbing money and all Race was left with was the coins in his hands. That sure taught him not to borrow money.  
  
Meanwhile…(you must really be annoyed with that word)  
  
Jack and Gin were in the back room watching American Psycho. The movie just started, nothing seemed to shock Jack…yet  
  
"Wow, and I thought my friend had great abs" he commented in the shower scene. He was getting uncomfortable and was feeling a bit embarrassed by the nudity.   
  
Thirty minutes later…  
  
Jack stared at the screen stunned and disgusted when he saw himself hacking someone with an ax, he felt sickened, he didn't know how much more he can take…this can't be him! Is this how people see him in Newsies? Jack   
  
Another thirty minutes later…  
  
He had enough. He felt so awkward watching himself……He was beyond embarrassed, he must have been red all over. He had to leave!  
  
"Are you alright?" Gin asked when she looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, um, I have to go!"  
  
"Really? We were just getting to the good part"  
  
Jack didn't want to see what that was! He was in a hurry to leave.  
  
"That's okay! Um…bye!" He said before he rushed out  
  
Gin turned the T.V. off and walked out of the back room. She gathered up the movies and started putting them away…then she noticed something on the floor…a shopping bag. She walked over to it and picked it up…like Pandora's box she opened it up and looked inside…  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
  
  
A game caught Mush's eyes when he saw a teenage girl with long brown hair dancing as he walked closer he saw that she was dancing on lighted steps.   
  
"Dance-Dance Revolution"  
  
"What?" She asked  
  
"What is this game?"  
  
"You just put money in and dance to the steps that are lighted and if you do the right steps you get a high score"  
  
"I wanna try" Mush said as he went to the one next to her and put quarters in. Pretty much after twenty minutes of being in an arcade all the newsies became pros at working the games…can't say the same for playing them though  
  
"Here chose this one, it's easier. By the way, I'm Riley"  
  
"Well, Riley thanks, but I'll try the hard one…I love a challenge" Mush winked at her. The music started and the game began.  
  
"What is this music?"  
  
"It's techno"  
  
Mush could barley keep up with the steps. He not used to not knowing the routine. Just when he finally got the hang of it the game ended.  
  
"Wow that's low" Riley said when she saw the score  
  
"Well, that's because the wrong person was playing the game" Bumlets said walking over to them "Move over and let the master show you how it's done"  
  
"You think you could do this better"  
  
"I know I could do better"  
  
"Oh, please!"  
  
"I'm the best dancer and you can't admit that"  
  
"No, you're wrong, I'm the best dancer, the better one"  
  
"You wish"  
  
"Come on, I'm sure you're both good dancers" Riley said  
  
"You think you're the best dancer Bumlets, well why don't you prove it then"  
  
"Oh, I will"  
  
"Stop talking and let's see what you got"  
  
Bumlets grinned before running and doing a fast spin in the air, when he was finished he bowed to Riley  
  
"Wow! That was good!" Riley cheered  
  
"Yeah, that was good…but let me show you what's great" Mush said  
  
He then backed up and did three back flips in a row  
  
"Holy shit! Are you like a cheerleader or something?! That was so cool!" Riley said hugging Mush  
  
Bumlets was grim and rolled his eyes in annoyance…but when he did that something caught his eye…there was a fan on the ceiling  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Azure was sitting on the bench waiting. Nobody showed up, she knew this was a bad idea!  
  
…Suddenly there was a mob of teenage girls running.  
  
"I wonder what's that's about?"…it then hit her "Oh my God!" she said as she ran off.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Jack was wondering around aimlessly, he was lost and couldn't find anyone…finally he did see someone he recognized…Sarah  
  
"Well hello Jack, did you miss me, because we sure missed you"  
  
Jack didn't know what to do! How?!…then suddenly was a BAM and Sarah fell over revealing someone that was behind her…it was Gin!  
  
"Stupid Bitch!" Gin said as Sarah fell unconscious "Hi, um, you forgot your bag…Jack" She said handing him his bag of 1899 clothes  
  
"Thanks" Jack said stunned  
  
"I can't believe it! It's you…it's actually you!…I knew it! I knew you were too good to be true! I knew no one could look that much like Jack Kelly! How? Are there more? What's with Sarah?"  
  
"Like I said long story, I don't have time to tell it! I have to find the others and warn them! I know Sarah didn't come alone!"  
  
"So they're more"  
  
"I have to find Azure!"  
  
"Wait, Azure? Is she in on this? I must be dreaming!"  
  
"Jack! Jack!" someone yelled  
  
"Oh my god! It's Kid Blink! I'm going to die!" Gin exclaimed  
  
Blink's shirt was torn up. He looked frightened  
  
"You got to help me Jack! They're after me!"  
  
"You've seen them too!"  
  
"Well haven't you?! They're everywhere!"  
  
"That means she probably brought the crib!"  
  
"The crib? What does the crib have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well weren't they chasing you?!"  
  
"No! Girls were! Tons of them! They think I'm some guy named Trey Parker!"  
  
Gin started to laugh "Why doesn't that surprise me! Trey Parker is the guy who played you, he's in a band called EYC"  
  
"Come on! We have to find the rest!"  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Bumlets smiled "Yes, that was great Mush…but let me show you something amazing" he said as he got on to of the table in the middle of the room, Mush then knew what he was going to do.  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
Bumlet smile grew wider as he leap and grabbed the fan…but just as he was about to spin…he heard a crack…he let go, it was too late! The fan fell to the floor.  
  
"Nice Bumlets" Mush said, he should stay away from Bumlets for awhile  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Don't tell me you were planning on spinning on there!"  
  
Suddenly the manager came out  
  
"Oh shit! We have to go!"  
  
"Bye Riley!" Mush said  
  
"Wait can't you give me your number?!"  
  
"Hey you boys get back here!" the manager yelled  
  
"Skittery we have to go, get everybody, now!"  
  
Skittery ran to the nearest newsies Race who apparently found a new love, Frogger  
  
"Race we have to go!"  
  
"No! Just one more game! Please!"  
  
"We don't have time! Itey, Snitch! Help me!"  
  
All three of them pulled Race off the game and dragged him out of the store. Then all of the newsies were out of the arcade and walked fast away.  
  
"That was close!" Boots said  
  
"What happened?" Pie Eater asked  
  
"Bumlets here, tried to show off and caused the fan to fall down" Mush explained  
  
"Bumlets!"  
  
"What?! It wasn't my fault! He started it!" he said pointing to Mush  
  
"Did not! You were the one who said 'let the master show you how it's done'!"   
  
"Yeah well you…you…you drove me to it!"  
  
"Will you two stop fighting! God! You were the (BeeeeeP) reason why I had to leave the best (Beeeeeep) Game ever! (BeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeP)" Race said pissed that he had to leave Frogger "(BeeeeeeeeP) kids!"  
  
Then Snitch noticed someone walking slowly to them…he looked familiar…it can't be!  
  
"Oh no! It's Snyder! Over there!"  
  
They all look and see his creepy self  
  
"Oh (BeeeeeeeeeeeeP)!" (You know who said that)  
  
"Even worse, looks it's the bulls!" Itey pointed  
  
They couldn't run, they were coming at opposite sides. The newsies had to face them…but instead of grabbing them the 'bulls' grabbed Snyder.  
  
"Is there a problem boys, is man bothering you?" the security guard asked   
  
"He looks like a child molester" The other guard murmured…Race heard that word and had an idea  
  
"Yeah…he molested us!" Race shouted. The newsies look at him in confusion  
  
"What does molest mean?" Boots whispered  
  
"I don't know, I think its mean something bad" Race whispered back   
  
"So you're saying that this man molested you" The security guard asked not quite sure what to make of this.  
  
"Yeah, all of us! Isn't that right?" Race said, the newsies nodded  
  
"Um, yeah, he was especially hard on Jack that one night" Mush said (Poor Mush! He Didn't know what he just said!)  
  
The security guards looked at Snyder in disgust  
  
"You sick bastard"  
  
"They're liars!" Snyder protested  
  
"Save it for the judge, creep"  
  
"He won't be a problem to you boys anymore" The guard said as they started dragging him away.  
  
"Bye Snyder!" Race waved as they dragged Snyder away.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Azure was running franticly looking for them  
  
"Azure!"  
  
It was Jack with Blink and...Gin?  
  
"Thank god! Where's everybody else? Hi Gin, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We're in big trouble! Sarah's here and I think she brought company!" Jack said  
  
"What are we going to do?!"  
  
"Wait…there they are, all of them!" Gin shouted  
  
They ran to Race and the gang, who were all laughing hysterically  
  
"We have to go you guys! What's so funny?" Azure said  
  
"Let's wait till we get out of the store before we all explain" Jack suggested  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Spot was tied up to a chair in Dot's bedroom. He was in hell and Dot was the devil!  
  
"And how's my little Spot doing" Dot asked as she entered with a tray.  
  
"Fuck you"  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, shouldn't use language like that" She said stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes.  
  
"Look what I have Spot, your suspenders! See" she said shoving them in his face.  
  
"Those aren't mine"  
  
"What do you mean they're not yours, of course they are! I spent five hundred bucks on these!"  
  
"These are red…mine are pink! Got that psycho bitch! You wasted five hundred dollars on crap suspenders!"  
  
Dot was going to compare them to the ones he was wearing but he wasn't wearing suspenders.  
  
"Where are your suspenders?"  
  
"I gave them to Loud Mouth who also has my key"  
  
Dot was outraged and furious.  
  
"Hey Dot, I'm a little bit parched, can you get me a glass of water?"  
  
"Sure, whatever" she left the room and went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and when she came back the chair was empty and the window was open…  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed  
  
…Spot escaped  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Loud Mouth was at Azure's house waiting. The door opens with Azure and the newsies.  
  
"What a day!" Azure said as she flopped down on the couch.   
  
Loud Mouth noticed Gin.  
  
"Gin? What a surprise"  
  
"You're telling me!"  
  
"So did you tell her?"  
  
"Yeah, she knows"  
  
"So how did it go in the mall? Damn, you guys look hot!"  
  
"We're in major trouble! Sarah's here with the crib"  
  
"And Snyder" Race added  
  
"What? Snyder? You didn't tell us that!"  
  
"Well don't worry he's not a problem anymore…we um…"  
  
Race told them how he and the newsies got Snyder arrested. By the end of the story the three girls were on the floor laughing.  
  
"You're kidding right?! You didn't tell them that?!"  
  
"What's wrong with what we said?"  
  
"Do you guys even know what molest means"  
  
"No"   
  
Azure leaned over and whispered what it meant to the newsies.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
"Gross!"  
  
"No wonder the bulls were so harsh to him!"  
  
"I don't want to think about that!"  
  
"Did you really say that about me Mush?!"  
  
Meanwhile…(I swear this is the last one!)  
  
Dot was driving around looking for Spot  
  
"He couldn't of gotten far!"  
  
Then she saw Sarah walking alone on the sidewalk, she pulled over to her.  
  
"Looks like we're both looking for the same thing, hop in, we have lots to talk about"  
  
To be continued…  
  
Up next: Oh no! Sarah and Dot joined forces! Will they be unstoppable?! Spot has escaped! Where will he go?! And just how are the girls going to keep track of all the newsies?(Hint,hint,Casting Call)  
  
  
  
Shout Outs  
  
Sapphy: Thanks! BTW I love your fics TTYL on IMDb!  
  
Thistle: Don't worry Spot's not in Hawaii, that was just a lie Dot told to keep Loud Mouth away. I love you fic Jack, it's so good! It's the best refuge fics since Keeper of the Keys!  
  
Lil Bit: I KNOW you're going to love this chapter! I moved the rating up, I figured I should since they aren't in PG world anymore. Thanks! I'm happy that I can get a NC-17 fic writer to like a PG fic!  
  
Holiday: I'm glad you liked it! Sorry my fic's long! I can't write short fics!  
  
Singah: Surprise is the main element I'm putting in these chapters that and fun!  
  
Deanie: Oh, she will, that and much more!  
  
Aguachica: Something ten times better than that is gong to happen trust me!   
  
Trip1899: You'll love this chapter! BTW You want be Crutchy's girlfriend?  
  
Casting Call  
  
Newsies need babysitters! If you want to be in this fic email me(at MistyDreamGirl@yahoo.com)ASAP with your profile and choice of Newsie(Spot, Jack, and Race are taken, and if you want Mush you're going to have to share) 


	18. Help!

Help!  
  
No one's POV  
  
Dot and Sarah were both sitting in the car.  
  
"So you see Sarah, we're very much alike, we both wanted them to our selves"  
  
"True, very true, but I'm not as crazy as you" Sarah mocked, Dot grew mad  
  
"Listen Hon, I can help you far greater than anybody else! I know everything about Azure and Loud Mouth, and you know everything about the newsies! Together we'll make a perfect team! Got that! And if you didn't need my help than what the hell are you doing walking alone?!"   
  
It was then that Sarah started to cry "I'm sorry! I do need your help! Those little brats outsmarted me! And now Snyder's arrested and I can't seem to find the rest!"  
  
"Don't cry Sarah, because I'm on your side now, and whatever Dot wants she gets"   
  
Azure's POV  
  
We were all arguing over what happened  
  
"I meant hard as in strict, Jack! I swear!"  
  
"Oh, really" Jack said back mad and embarrassed   
  
"Did you really show Jack American Psycho?!"  
  
"I wanna play frogger, do you have frogger? Frogger is the best (BeeeeeeeeeeP) game!"  
  
"I didn't mean too! I thought he was a normal teenage boy! How would I know he was Jack?"  
  
"You know if that fan wouldn't of fell she would of so called me a better dancer"  
  
"Why American Psycho? Why traumatize him? Why not Little Women or Empire of the Sun?! Out of all movies why American Psycho?"  
  
"I'm sure she would! Hey, let's see you do it now hotshot!"  
  
"Well at least I didn't show him Velvet Goldmine!" Oh god that'd be horrible!  
  
"Well alright!" Bumlets said stepping up on my coffee table  
  
"No!! Don't touch my fan! Stay AWAY from my fan!"  
  
"Awe man"  
  
"Hey wait a minute…Have any of you guys seen Les?" Jake interrupted   
  
"What do ya mean?" Race asked  
  
"He's not here"  
  
"Well who was he with?" I asked  
  
"He wasn't with us"  
  
"Was he with you Jack"  
  
"No"  
  
Oh no! What if we left him!  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
We turn around to see Les standing there.  
  
"I knew it! He's in on this!" Jack exclaimed  
  
The newsies grabbed him  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"You turned the TV back on, didn't you!"  
  
"She told me too!"  
  
"You mean Sarah?!"   
  
"Yes, who else! She told me if I didn't help her she'd lock me up in the refuge!"  
  
"That bitch"  
  
"Who's with her? The crib?"  
  
"Yes, with the Delaceys and Snyder"  
  
"(BeeeeeeeeeeeeeP)"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Great, two psycho bitches to deal with!" Loud Mouth said  
  
"And the crib" Gin added  
  
The phone rang  
  
"I guess I'll get that!" I said and picked up the phone "Hello"  
  
"Hello, Azure"  
  
"Dot!" I said Loud Mouth bolted up  
  
"What, Dot?! Give me the phone!!"  
  
"No, Loud Mouth!" She yanked the phone out of my hands  
  
"You give me back my Spot you (BeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeP)!!"  
  
"You want him, well you come and get him!"  
  
Oh I will (BeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeP) and you can trust me on that!!"  
  
"Bring the newsies too! Or else!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Loud Mouth what is she saying?!"  
  
"She wants us to bring the newsies to her house"  
  
"Come tomorrow at twelve sharp with them, we'll be ready for you" She hung up  
  
"We?! Oh shit!"  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"The worst has happened! I think Sarah and Dot are together!"  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"She wants us to meet her at twelve tomorrow with them"  
  
"No way, we can't! Not with Sarah and the crib! No we have to come alone!"  
  
"Yeah, but what about them? They can't be alone"  
  
"What are you two stupid?! Hello? Do you seriously think it's that hard to find people to watch the newsies?!" Gin interrupted   
  
Oh my god you're right! Loud Mouth get me my address book! This is one job that only the NML can do!"  
  
"Um what's the NML?" Mush asked all three of us laughed  
  
"You'll soon find out" We smiled…  
  
No One's POV  
  
At the police station  
  
"How are we going to get Snyder out of jail?" Sarah asked  
  
"Easy, we'll tell them it was a joke"  
  
"What makes you think they'll believe you?"  
  
"Because, when I show them a picture of the actor who played him and the newsies they'll believe me. Besides, they know my family quite well and the power we have"  
  
"What about the crib and the Delacey's? They're still at the mall"  
  
"That's not a problem"  
  
Azure's POV  
  
Later on…  
  
I was on the phone waiting for Lit'l Bit to answer  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Lit'l Bit, it's me Azure"  
  
"Hey Azzy! How's it going?"  
  
"Well I'm kinda in a bit of trouble"  
  
"What wrong?"  
  
"Well let's just say that I need you and the rest over here ASAP, it's a major emergency"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I can't really tell you, you kinda have to see for yourself to believe it"  
  
"Well what? Emergency, like having Aaron Lohr and Christian Bale tied up in your basement or something?"  
  
"Um, yeah, it's sorta like that"  
  
"Holy shit! Don't worry we'll be there as quick as we can!!"  
  
"You mean there's more of you?" Mush asked surprised after I hung up the phone.  
  
"More than you think"  
  
"You mean more girls are coming over?" He asked again excitedly  
  
"Yeah, but none of them love you Mush" Loud Mouth joked  
  
"They hate you" I added  
  
"Mainly because of your body" Gin grinned   
  
"What's wrong with my body"  
  
"I don't even know where to start. Okay number one is the abs"  
  
"My abs?"  
  
"Yeah, they're just so…so…"  
  
"So muscular" Loud Mouth ended  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I can't help it! It's not my fault I have a six pack"  
  
"We know, poor you"  
  
"You are so cruel" Gin whispered  
  
"I don't want him to get too excited, plus we know how many girl are coming for him"  
  
"Oh yeah, poor Mush, I don't know how he'll handle them"   
  
Boots tapped me.  
  
"What is it Boots?"  
  
"Blink locked himself in the bathroom"  
  
"Why"  
  
"He's afraid that girls are going to get him or something like that"  
  
"I better go talk to him"  
  
I walk over to the bathroom door  
  
"Blink, are you alright?"  
  
"I don't want to come out! They're after me"  
  
"No they're not"  
  
"There's more coming aren't there"  
  
"Well yes but…"  
  
"No"  
  
"But they're not like the girls at the mall, I promise"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Are you going to get out now?"  
  
Blink unlocked the door and walked out.  
  
"What am I going to do about my shirt, they ripped"  
  
It was ripped but luckily at the sleeves  
  
"Here, I'll fix it" I said as I walked into the kitchen and got a pair of scissors "I'll cut the sleeves off and that'll probably solve it"   
  
I cut his sleeves off turning his shirt into a sorta muscle shirt.   
  
"There's this girl too, her name is Agua, she's really nice and very sweet, and she really wants to meet you…but don't worry she's not like the girls at the mall!"  
  
"Okay, I'll take your word for it"  
  
"Hey Azure!"   
  
I look to see Race with a video game…oh god…it was Grand Auto Theft 3! That's the last thing I need!   
  
"You are NOT playing that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so, and don't you dare ask Loud Mouth after I specifically said 'no'" Oh god I sound like my mother!  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine I'll ask Gin" He murmured   
  
"You better not!"  
  
The doorbell rang   
  
"Don't anybody answer that!"  
  
Too late, Race got ahead of me and opened the door.  
  
"Hey, do any of you know how to set up playstation?" Race ask Lit'l Bit and the rest  
  
"How ya doing goils?" Bumlets asked and winked at one of them  
  
THUMP! Holiday fainted while Mayfly screamed  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
"Holy (BeeeeeeeeeeeeeP) you (BeeeeeeeeeeeeP) kidnapped all of them!" Lit'l Bit then screamed  
  
"Well not exactly" I said  
  
"But someone did" Loud Mouth murmured   
  
"Did you have a look a like contest or something" Nugget asked  
  
"Come in and we'll all explain"  
  
They help Holiday up and walk in  
  
"Grand Auto Theft 3, can I see" Saphhy asked Race  
  
"Sure" he said handing her the game. Sapphy threw it across the room  
  
"You won't be needing that as long as I'm here" She said after, surprisingly Race didn't mind  
  
"They're all in the living room" I led them to the living room  
  
No One's POV  
  
Spot was walking in a fast pace, he had to find Loud Mouth!  
  
"Hey slow down there little man" a teenage boy commented, the boy's group laughed at Spot  
  
"Who are ya calling little chump!"  
  
They were all laughing, but at him  
  
"Hey look it's Denis the Menus here! Look at that sling shot!" the boy joked  
  
Spot laughed with them…before he a took a hard swing at the guy's face knocking him to the ground…they were all silent shocked of what this boy just did  
  
"Never mess with Brooklyn pal! By the way my name's Spot, Spot Conlon, you got that, Chump?"  
  
Little did Spot know…  
  
Riley was driving her car, she was having one hell of a NE weekend! First she sees Mush and Bumlet's look a likes having a dance off, then sees Trey Parker at the mall with an eye patch, and now she sees Spot…wait Spot?!!   
  
She slows down and does an immediate illegal U-turn and pulls over to him and rolls down her windows.  
  
"What the hell? Spot?!"  
  
"Yeah, that's me"  
  
Azure POV  
  
An hour later after explaining our trip in the movie, but we didn't tell them about the Spot dilemma, Loud Mouth and I decided not too, it would cause too much trouble.  
  
"You guys are the two luckiest bitches ever!"  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"Probably not as much as you hate me" Mush said to himself sadly  
  
The doorbell rang  
  
"That must be the Mush fan club" Lit'l Bit said as she got up from the couch  
  
"Mush fan club?" I asked  
  
"Mush fan club!!" Mush said excitedly   
  
"Well at the time I thought you had Aaron Lohr tied up and so I called them"  
  
"You said nobody liked me!!" Mush said to Loud Mouth  
  
"And you believed me!"  
  
"You better answer that Mush" Lit'l Bit said  
  
Mush ran to the door and opened it. Here goes another THUMP….What? No THUMP? All three of the girls were still conscious and rather calm  
  
"Hey look at that it's Mushy Poo!" Flee said  
  
"Oh he looks so adorable!" Lookout crooned   
  
"Wow Aaron you haven't changed a bit!" Ease exclaimed  
  
"Um, you guys, this isn't Aaron, this is Mush…the REAL Mush"  
  
Now the real fainting is going to begin. The was a brief silence…  
  
"I get him first!!" Shouted Lookout  
  
"No!! Me!!" Ease said grabbing Mush's arm  
  
"Excuse me!! But I'm the President!!" Flee grabbed his other arm  
  
"Help me!" Mush tried to shout  
  
"How come you guys didn't faint?" I asked  
  
"Yeah" Loud Mouth agreed whom may I say had a bit of a fainting spell herself with Spot.  
  
"Honey, when a newsies one day comes into your world, you kinda figure that you don't have time to faint" Lookout explained "And especially no time for arguing!"  
  
"Where's Blink?" I turn to see Agua  
  
"He's sorta hiding, he's still a little shaken up about what those teeny boppers did to him. Maybe you can cheer him up, he's in the kitchen"  
  
Wait a minute…where's Jack? How come I haven't noticed him being gone for so long? Oh no what if he's in my room! Oh no…what if he read my fan fiction! (Thanks Gin for that idea! *Juli*)  
  
Up Next: More fun with the newsies! Will Saphhy be able to get video games off Race's mind? Can Agua convince Blink that she's not a crazed teeny bopper? Is there enough Mush to go around and if not, who gets him? Meanwhile Azure and Loud Mouth have plans of meeting Dot and Sarah a little earlier than expected and do what everybody has been waiting for…(Major ass whoopin next chapter!!)  
  
Tune in next time for…  
  
Chapter 19: The boy is mine!  
  
AN: Now if you made the cast list and you are not in this chapter you'll definitely be in it next chapter, I promise! This chapter is not as long as I said it would be, I decided to just spilt the chapter up, originally chapter 18 & 19 are suppose to be one chapter. A LOT is going to happen in the next chapter! More than what the "up next" thing says! With a very surprising ending (to the chapter)! Unfortunately it won't come out for a while because I'm leaving for vacation on Wednesday =( I'm sorry, I'll try my best to get it in ASAP! 


	19. The boy is MINE!

The Boy is MINE!  
  
Azure's POV  
  
I rush up the stairs as quickly as I can, to find Jack on my bed with my printed out fan fiction! Oh, (BeeeeeeeP)!   
  
"Um, Hi" I manage to say "So I see that you um, found my fan fics"  
  
"So is that what they call them" He chuckled "This is the funniest things I ever read! No offense or anything, but this is just…does everybody write sappy things like this about us? I can see where you got the whole 'Cowgirl of Santa Fe' thing"  
  
"Hey, so what! We're girls! And plus, we don't always write sappy stuff! Yeah! Sometimes we write comedies…well romantic comedies…but they're not sappy!"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say" He started to read my fan fic out loud "As she boarded the train, Jack ran to her 'Azure! Azure! Don't leave! You're the love of my life!'" He overly mocked as he read  
  
"Stop it!" I said as I got on the bed and wrestled him for it  
  
"'Oh Jack, I don't know what I was thinking! I love you Jack!'"  
  
"Give it back!" I said as I was practically on top of him trying to grab the fan fic out of his hands  
  
"'I love you Azure!'" He reads "I'll always love you" He said not mockingly looking into my eyes and not the fan fic  
  
"I love you too" I then said before we kissed…  
  
No one's POV  
  
Agua was wondering around looking for Blink  
  
"Blink…are you there? Where are you? It's Agua, don't worry I'm not a teeny bopper"  
  
"You swear" Blink said, he locked himself in the bathroom again  
  
"You're in there again Blink" said Loud Mouth "Nobody's going to jump you! They're already too busy jumping Mush!"  
  
The doorbell rings, Loud Mouth opens the door to a panting girl.  
  
"I heard you have Aaron Lohr tied up!"  
  
"Hey Jockey, it's not Aaron Lohr, it's Mush"  
  
"Okay, whatever, where is he?!" she managed in one breath  
  
"In the living room"   
  
Jockey runs to the living room, a couple seconds later Loud Mouth hears a scream. Loud Mouth shuts the door.  
  
Meanwhile…   
  
Race is outside looking for the game Saphhy threw.  
  
"I can't believe I'm talking to the coolest newsie! I love you!" Saphhy exclaimed  
  
"Which direction did you throw it at?"  
  
"Left, I think, why?"  
  
"Do you know how to set up play station?"  
  
"No! You're not playing! I don't know if the direction was left, maybe it was right…no it was left…then again maybe it was right"  
  
"Great, you're trying too mislead me"  
  
"I bet you you'll never find it"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"A kiss"  
  
"Deal"  
  
Meanwhile…(You better get used to this word, this chapter has a lot)  
  
Azure walks down the stairs, her head up in the clouds, Loud Mouth goes up to her  
  
"We're leaving" Loud Mouth says  
  
"What? Now?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, like we're really going to show up at twelve tomorrow and give her the pleasure of having a night with Spot"  
  
"But now?"  
  
"Yes now, everything is under control, there's no better time"  
  
"But it didn't work with just you, what about the crib and all?"  
  
"Trust me, the crib won't beat up girls, are only main threats are Dot and wimpy Sarah"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They quietly leave  
  
Meanwhile…   
  
Mush was covered with girls on the couch.  
  
"Hey Mush, you wanna go dance with me?" Lookout said  
  
"No, he wants to dance with me!" Jockey argued  
  
"You? He already promised me!" butted in Ease  
  
"He didn't promise you!" exclaimed Flee  
  
"Girls, girls, calm down! There's plenty of Mush to go around!" There was silence the moment he said it  
  
"Excuse me?!" They all walk away in disgust at his statement   
  
"What?"  
  
"Hon, you shouldn't of said that" Lit'l Bit said  
  
"What was wrong with what I said?"  
  
"Where should I start"  
  
"I didn't mean it, now they hate me!"  
  
"Trust me, they'll get over it and fast. And in the mean time there's me" she said leaning towards Mush…Suddenly the fan club marched back in there  
  
"Okay, Mush, after talking it over we decided that we'll forgive you…if you give us all kisses"  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Azure and Loud Mouth arrived at Dot's house and weren't surprised to find Dot and Sarah standing in front of the gates  
  
"Figured you'll show up early" Quipped Dot "Think it's time we got this straight, talk this to face, there is no way you could mistake…"  
  
"See, I know that you maybe just be jealous of me, 'cause you're blind if can't see that his love is all in me, bitch!" Loud Mouth interrupted, Azure tried to hold her back  
  
"Not so fast Loud Mouth"  
  
"Well, look at what we got here, it's Azure the Cowgirl, or should I say the fake"  
  
"Oh shut the (BeeeP) up frizz ball!" Azure said back, now that Sarah was in real world her hair wasn't so perfect as it was in movie world  
  
"Oh make me you little no life freak" Sarah then said  
  
"Where's Spot?!" Loud Mouth cut in  
  
"Where's the newsies?!"  
  
"Yeah, you didn't bring your half of the bargain, so why should we bring ours!" Dot said   
  
"Don't think you can have Jack all to yourself, may I remind you that he's mine" Sarah said circling Azure  
  
"You can say what you and I'll say what we have you can't take, from the truth you can't escape I can tell the real from the fake!"   
  
"When will you get the picture, I'm the past and the future, if didn't know it the boy is mine!" She laughed  
  
"No, no, you're wrong"   
  
"Don't deny it Azure, you know it's true"  
  
"Don't think you can soak your way in Loud Mouth"   
  
"And why not, Dot?" Loud Mouth said as she cracked her knuckles  
  
Meanwhile during the same time of the quarrelling…  
  
Jack was pacing around mad and nervous at the fact that Azure ditched him to fight Sarah and Dot  
  
"Jack, you alright?" Asked Gin  
  
"No, how come they left without telling anyone?"  
  
"Don't worry so much, they just going over there to go kick Dot and Sarah's ass and get Spot"  
  
"What about the crib?"  
  
"Well, it's not like they're going to beat up girls"  
  
"Trust me, they would"  
  
"Oh, come on they're from a Disney film"  
  
"Not anymore"  
  
Meanwhile in the living room…  
  
Lit'l Bit felt the urge to turn on the T.V. and once she did she nearly jumped at what she saw…David!  
  
"Hello! Oh, thank god! Who's this?!" David demanded  
  
"Um, Lit'l Bit"  
  
"Lit'l Bit, can you help me out?"  
  
"Guys, come look at this! It's Dave and he's talking to me!"   
  
The girls crowed around the T.V. along with the newsies  
  
"Turn it off!"  
  
"No! I want to talk to David!"   
  
"This is so weird!" exclaimed Mayfly  
  
"Tell me about it!" said Skittery who had his arm over her shoulders.  
  
"I want all of you back in here this instant!"  
  
"What's with you, Davy?!" said Lil' Bit  
  
"Oh, what's with me? You want to know what's with me?!! Everything!! Everyone of you!! And how you just ditch the movie to have fun and spite me!!"  
  
"What? That's not entirely true David" Said Race who clothes were covered in grass stains from looking for the game  
  
"Yeah, we didn't leave to have fun" said Mush   
  
"What do mean? Why are you here then?" David asked calmly this time  
  
"We're here because some lunatic fan kidnapped Spot, and no, it's not Loud Mouth"  
  
"Yeah, some chick named Dot"  
  
"Wait! Hold on, did you say Dot? Dot Conlon?" Lil' Bit  
  
"Yeah, that's her"  
  
"Dot Conlon! She's the girl we kicked off our list five times!"   
  
"And banned" added Punky  
  
"Figures she'll do that!"  
  
"How come we didn't notice Spot gone?!"  
  
"Sarah, told me…!"  
  
"Sarah's in on it too" Race interrupted David  
  
"Sarah?!" Lit'l Bit exclaimed "Why doesn't that surprise me!"   
  
"I can't believe I trusted her! Trusted her enough to let her take the crib and everybody to round you guys up! Oh crap!"  
  
"Wait, the crib is here too?!"   
  
"Yes, and right now Azure and Loud Mouth are over there trying to get Spot" Jack said as he walked in the living room  
  
"Are they crazy? They can't face them alone! Maybe Dot and Sarah, but not the crib and all!" Lit'l Bit said  
  
"We have to help them!" Gin added  
  
"Together" Race said  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Sarah and Dot were circling Azure and Loud Mouth  
  
"You're not getting Spot" Dot laughed  
  
"Oh, really!" Loud Mouth said before she took a swing at Dot's face, dot moved out of the way and Loud Mouth fell to the ground.  
  
"Come on! Is that all you got?!"  
  
"I'm just getting started" Loud Moth then knocked her down to the ground with her  
  
"You know Azure, I got to hand it to you on that little lie of yours, but did you really think that Jack would leave pretty me for you?" Sarah mocked  
  
  
  
"But see, Sarah he did" Azure smiled "And at least I could sing"  
  
"Why you little…"  
  
"Oh, go ahead, hit me, you stupid ape"  
  
"With pleasure!" Sarah said as she punched Azure in the face, it turns out in reality Sarah isn't a wimp "Aw, did I mess up your face? Not that it wasn't already messed…"  
  
Azure punched her back before she finished her sentence.  
  
"I don't have to take this!" yelled Sarah  
  
"Yeah we shouldn't fight you two…the crib should"  
  
"Boys!" Sarah called  
  
The Delanceys and the crib came out and surrounded Azure and Loud Mouth.  
  
"Is this suppose to scare us?!"  
  
"You should be since you are the ones that are out numbered"   
  
"I wouldn't say that Dot!" a voice said   
  
Dot and Sarah turned around to see that they were the ones surrounded by a mob of teenage girls and the newsies  
  
"Never fear! The NML is hear!" smirked Lit'l Bit  
  
"Hey! That's my line!" a familiar voice said… 


	20. Spot to the Rescue!

Spot to the Rescue!  
  
No one's POV  
  
"Hey! That's my line!"  
  
They turned to see their hero along with Riley.  
  
"SPPPPPOOOOOTTTT!!!" Screamed Loud Mouth and push Dot out of her way and ran to him  
  
"Oh my God! It's him!" exclaimed Punky   
  
"Riley?!"  
  
"Hey you're the girl from the mall!" Mush said  
  
"You were with another girl?!" Lookout asked   
  
"We're saved!"  
  
"I thought I would never see you!" Exclaimed Loud Mouth hugging Spot  
  
When all of this was happening Dot was trying to sneak out  
  
"Not so fast Dot!" Lit'l Bit grabbed her  
  
"You said you had Spot!" Azure said  
  
"Oh yeah, well I didn't!"   
  
"You think you're going to get away that easy!"  
  
"Let go of me you overly obsessive bitch! Boys help me!"  
  
"You all are still out numbered!" Said Sarah  
  
"I wouldn't say that!" Spot smiled and the whistled…then out of nowhere came the Brooklyn newsies "So what's it gonna be? Huh? Give up?"  
  
"Never" challenged Sarah  
  
"I have to go" Dot said nervously   
  
"You're not going anywhere" Lit'l Bit's grip on Dot tightened   
  
They were divided in two sides, Sarah and the crib on one side and the NML , Newsies, and Spot's henchmen on the other.  
  
"You're not in the movie anymore, you're in reality…where anything could happen" Said Sarah  
  
"Precisely" Smiled Spot as he snapped his fingers…  
  
The two sides collided  
  
"You know Sarah that was really dumb of you" smirked Race  
  
"Move of my way you short Italian beanpole!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!" Stormed Saphhy right before she hit her  
  
Meanwhile Lit'l Bit and Gin were handling Dot  
  
"So Dot, did you really think that you could have Spot all to yourself?" said Lit'l Bit  
  
"How stupid was that Dot? Kidnapping a newsie!" Gin added  
  
"I didn't kidnap him! He volunteered to go with me!"  
  
"Volunteer my ass!"  
  
Meanwhile a member of the crib knocked Brink down  
  
"Owe! How could you! I'm just a little girl!" she pretended to cry  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Here, let me help you up" he said reaching down…  
  
BAM! POW! He was on the ground. Brink jumped up.  
  
"Dumb ass!" she said as he was whimpering   
  
"That's my girl!" Jake nudged Itey  
  
Meanwhile the Delanceys were circling Azure  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Azure"  
  
"If it isn't the two biggest jack asses"  
  
"You better take that back!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Oh we'll—"  
  
"You'll what? Morris"  
  
They turned to see Jack. Jack smiled before he knocked them both down  
  
"Not so fast Jack"…it was Snyder "Do you think you could escape me that easily?"  
  
Meanwhile Mush's Fan club was being threatened by a crib mate.  
  
"Don't fret goils! Mush is here to protect you!" he said as he got in front of them.  
  
"Oh Mush!" swooned Flee  
  
"You get him Mush!" cheered Lookout  
  
"Nobody can harm my goils without fighting me first!" He said with nobility   
  
"Oh really!" the crib mate said, three other guys joined him. Mush laughed nervously…suddenly the cribs mocking faces turned to fear and all three of them ran off. Mush smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that's right! You better run! You don't know who you're messing with!" Mush gloated…little did he know…   
  
"Um, Mush" a voice said Mush turned around to see Spot "It was ME they're running from" Mush knew it was too good to be true  
  
"Oh Spot!" swooned Jockey  
  
"You're our hero Spot" Exclaimed Ease  
  
"No, he's MY hero" Loud Mouth cut in  
  
Meanwhile Snyder was walking up to Jack then suddenly…  
  
"Hey Snide!" He turned to see Race "One word…Molest"  
  
"Nice seeing you again Jack, um, sorry for the trouble, I'll be going now" Snyder said walking away from them in immense fear.  
  
"Nice save Race, I owe you one!" Jack said  
  
"None taken"  
  
The crib stopped fighting and started to get away from them  
  
"Where the hell are you going?!!" Screamed Sarah with two huge black eyes  
  
"We're getting the hell outta here that's what!"  
  
"May I ask WHY?!!"  
  
"We'd have to be crazy to think we beat them, forget it we're going home!"  
  
They started walking to Dot's house  
  
"No you're not!! Guys! Get back here this instant!!"  
  
They ignored her and continued  
  
"If I were you I'd go with them"  
  
Sarah turned to see Azure  
  
"And what makes you think I will?" Sarah said, she's not giving up this easy  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to stay" Azure said cracking her knuckles  
  
"Fuck you! Fuck all of you!! I had enough!! You don't know what it's like to be me damn it!! You'll never know!! You think my life is peaches and cream!! You think I like being the only girl!! I don't!!"  
  
"Holy shit! Sarah's having a nervous breakdown!" quipped Lit'l Bit  
  
"We never said that Sarah" said Azure   
  
"Ten years, ten god damn years! Of being nothing but this little wimpy ditz!! 'oh, don't hurt me you stupid ape'" she mimicked "The you came, you came with your pretty hair and stories of afar, and took away everything I ever worked for!! And what was I suppose to do, huh?! Let you take it?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah…I didn't know"  
  
"Oh, you knew, you knew damn well, you wanted me to be miserable, you wanted to get back at me…for something I couldn't help…what do you want me to say 'Oh, sorry Jack I can't kiss you because other girl's might get jealous' why do you people hate me!"   
  
"It's not that we hate you really, it's more—"  
  
"More what? You know if it wasn't for me those boys would fall for Medda!"  
  
"Oh god that is true" Commented Gin  
  
"What would I give to be like you guys…to be what I want…to do what I want"   
  
Azure got an idea then…  
  
The NML, the Newsies, Spot and his henchmen head back to Azure's house, they took Sarah with them, all in all she wasn't as bad as they thought she was  
  
(AN: ha ha ha I turned Sarah good! I bet you guys feel sorry for her now…eh probably not)  
  
"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Les said in the front yard  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!" Yelled Sapphy as she tackled Les "NOTHING! He found NOTHING!"  
  
AN: Okay this was suppose to be the last chapter but then I realized something(The EYC band is there) so there's more dilemma to the story  
  
Up next: Newsies sleepover! What happens when the gang takes them to the fair? Little do they know that EYC is in town and performing…at the fair! What are the chances of that? Will they be able to prevent Trey Parker from seeing Blink?! 


	21. Feelin' Alright

Feelin' Alright   
  
No one's POV  
  
"So what did you find!" Race pushed to the front  
  
"He didn't find anything! Right Les!" Saphhy said nudging Les  
  
"Uh, yeah she's right!" Les said in fear  
  
"Then what's this?" Race said as he picked up the game that was on the ground by Les "I win" he smiled as he went in the house  
  
"Oh (BeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeP)!!" Sapphy yelled in defeat  
  
"So Riley how did you and Spot know how to find us?" Azure asked  
  
"Well after I found him walking alone at 7-11 and picked him up, he told me everything and about you two and so we I drove to you house hoping to find you guys there but instead we find the T.V. on with David and you could figure out the rest from there"  
  
"Speaking of David, how come he isn't here with us, I mean, I come all the way from California just to meet him and he isn't here!" said Spike  
  
"What can I say, he's David, he'll always play by the rules, nothing can make him change his mind" Jack commented  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that" Spike said with a sly smile  
  
"So Sarah, do you promise to be good" Asked Gin   
  
"Sure, just as long as none of you hit me!" She said  
  
"Oh, yeah, well you deserved it" Said Lit'l Bit  
  
"Easy guys" Azure got between them  
  
"Hey Azzy, me and my Prince are going out for a night out on the town" Said Loud Mouth  
  
"Are, you sure? He has 1890s clothes on, people might stare"  
  
"Yeah I'll give 'em something to look at" Spot said raising his fist  
  
"I'm fine with it then…just make sure---" before Azure could finish they were both gone  
  
5 minutes later when everybody is inside  
  
Mush's fan club had enough  
  
"We're tired of arguing which one of us is it going to be"  
  
"Do I have to choose now, can't we wait until you all of massage my feet?"  
  
"Yes now!" they all yelled at him  
  
"Okay, okay! I'll choose" he look at them indecisive "Um, I choose…um…Riley!"  
  
"What!!" They all roared ready to kill him…or Riley  
  
"What?" Riley asked from across the room both confused and shocked   
  
"Yes, Riley" he said nervously   
  
"Why her!!"   
  
"Is it because we couldn't get your ice tea cold enough?" said Flee  
  
"What's so special about HER?"  
  
"Because um…because she's um…"  
  
"Nice" suggested Riley  
  
"Um, yeah nice"  
  
"Sorry girls!" Riley said as she walked away with Mush "So why did you really choose me" She then asked him after they left the room  
  
"Because you were the only girl I knew the name to" Riley let go of him in disgust and slapped him and walked away "Riley! Wait! Was it something I said?!" Mush cried running after her  
  
Skittery and Mayfly were watching the whole thing  
  
"Man, what an idiot!" Skittery commented   
  
"You got that right" Mayfly added  
  
Meanwhile in the living room  
  
Azure turned the TV on, Jack stood behind her  
  
"So David, are you going to come out?" Azure asked  
  
"Yeah Davy, why miss out?" Jack said  
  
"I don't know, it's not right" David said solemnly   
  
"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet, she's come all the way from California just to see YOU, you can't let her down" Azure then called Spike over "This is Spike"  
  
"Hey Davy" She said both shyly and flirty  
  
"So what do you say? Are you coming out?!" Jack pleaded  
  
"You betcha!" David said surprisingly enthusiastic resembling the real Dave  
  
Meanwhile…(I'm sorry this is the only way to show multiple POVs, so get used to this word lol)  
  
Spot and Loud Mouth decided to go to Camelot, a golf course with an arcade and Go carts(hehe you know what's gonna happen next)  
  
"So do you know what golf is my love" she asked  
  
"Of course I know what golf is, I'm from 1899 not the beginning of time"  
  
"Oh, well let's not play golf, it's too boring and frustrating" then suddenly Spot hears a ROOM and his attention is turned to something else  
  
"What are those?!" he said in awe  
  
"Oh, those, they're Go carts, and yes you can drive them" she paused a moment to notice that Spot was gone "Spot…Spot!" and then she sees him waiting in line for them she catches up to him  
  
"So how do you drive these things?" Loud Mouth quickly explains to him  
  
"Um…Spot…there seems to be a problem though…" It was too late they were next in line and the ticket collector, a pimply teen, stops Spot  
  
"Excuse me, can't you read? You have to be at this height to drive" He said pointing to the sign "Sorry you're too short, come back in another ten years or so kid"  
  
Spot started to crack his knuckles "What did you say?"  
  
"Okay let me make this clear to you, Steve Urkel, you're too short for this ride!! See you're here BELOW the limit line"  
  
"Oh, shit!" Loud Mouth said nervously, she knew what was coming…  
  
"Oh, I get it now" Spot said with a smile and laughed "You hear what he just said" he laughed harder then unexpectedly his face grew dead serious   
  
BAM!!  
  
5 minutes later Spot and Loud Mouth were racing  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Dutchy, Punky, Pie Eater, Nugget, Snitch, Boots, Snoddy, Pokey, Crutchy, Lute Jake, Brink, Specs and Lavender were sitting in the living room talking.  
  
"So tell me, who's Patrick?" Lute asked  
  
"Beats me" Pie Eater said  
  
"Is it Mush?"  
  
"Could be"  
  
"I think there was this kid from Brooklyn who claimed he was Patrick" Dutchy said  
  
"What, him? He's not Patrick! He's only saying he is because he wants attention" Snitch said  
  
"If you guys want to know so badly, then I admit it I'm Patrick" Boots finally said  
  
They busted out laughing…then they stopped when they saw that Boots wasn't laughing  
  
"You're not serious are you?"  
  
"I am"  
  
"Sure you are! And I'm the mayor's son!" Jake laughed  
  
"Are you?!" Crutchy asked  
  
They were suddenly interrupted by Sarah storming with Lit'l Bit and Gin following  
  
  
  
"Hello boys!" She cried, she was swaying and acting very odd, they soon saw why, she had a liquor bottle in her hands  
  
"So, what's happening!" she cried losing her balance and falling on the couch next to Specs "Hello four eyes!"  
  
"Holy shit! She's drunk!" Jake exclaimed  
  
"Get Azure!" Snitch nudged Lute, who got up to look for her.  
  
"So they tell me this is where the fun is! Seems dead to me!" Sarah said "Come on lets get this party started!"  
  
Azure, Jack, David, and Spike enter  
  
"Oh look it's Jacky Boy!"   
  
"Oh Christ" Jack murmured  
  
She then got up from the couch and walked to him "My little Jacky Boy! Always the best kisser!" She said pinching his cheek like a grandma would, and then tried to take another drink but then was stopped by Azure ripping the bottle from Sarah who wouldn't let go  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Okay, that's enough Sarah. Who gave this to her?" Azure demanded  
  
Lit'l Bit and Gin stepped forward  
  
"You two gave her this"  
  
"What, she really needed a drink" Lit'l Bit protested  
  
"Yeah, like REALLY" Gin added  
  
"Let me guess you did this from the bottom of your heart" Azure said sarcastically "Come on Sarah I'm taking you to my room, you're going to have one hell of a hang over tomorrow"  
  
"As if she hasn't had one before" David commented  
  
"You mean Sarah's gotten drunk before?" Azure asked amazed  
  
"Yeah, I thought she was going to ring my neck on the rooftop this one time" Jack said  
  
"Oh, don't forget the rally, man she got wasted there" David added  
  
"I can't believe this"  
  
"It doesn't surprise me" Lit'l Bit said  
  
"Well I'm going to take her up, Gin do me a favor and order pizza and both of you, don't you dare get anymore newsies drunk!" Azure instructed  
  
Meanwhile in Azures brother's room while all of that was happening  
  
"Okay fine! I'll set up playstation! But you're not playing THAT game!" Sapphy told Race "Here we'll play Street Fighter" She smiled "and if I win you owe me a kiss"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever, just as long as you let me play this game if I win"  
  
"Deal" Sapphy said as she set it up on the TV and put the game in  
  
Race was pretty sure he was going to win but little does he know, that he may be great player but Sapphy is a great cheat and knows the codes of the game…  
  
They started playing, Race seemed to be winning for now but then Sapphy pressed a few buttons and kicked Race's butt(on the video game) and the screen flashed "Winner!"  
  
"Pleasure doing business with you" She said as she put lip gloss on  
  
"That ain't fair! How did you do that?!"  
  
"Just a little trick I know"  
  
"You (BeeeeeeeP) cheated!" he paused "I love cheaters"  
  
Azure's POV (finally the end of "meanwhile" for a while lol)  
  
This is getting out hand!   
  
I helped Sarah up the stairs to my room  
  
"Come on, up we go"  
  
"No" She mummers, I open the door and take her inside my room  
  
She wonders around and stops at my collage of pictures of me and my friends and looks at the longingly   
  
"So are these your friends?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, that's Loud Mouth, Kimmi, and there's Gin"  
  
"Oh, the girl who punched me in the face" she pauses then asks "Do you all go to school together or something"  
  
"Yeah, you can say that, we're all in the same grade---"  
  
"What's it like?" She interrupts   
  
"You mean school?"  
  
"Yeah, school"  
  
"It's alright, the classes suck but it gives you good times with friends"  
  
"What I'd give to be you, to live your life"  
  
"Oh what I'd give to be YOU"  
  
"ME, why would you want to be me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?!"   
  
She was quiet then playing with the sleeves of the sweater of mine that she borrowed and had on  
  
"You know we're practically the same size" she randomly said  
  
"I guess we are, you know what's funny, everybody thinks I look like you, when I first met Loud Mouth she thought I was in Newsies and called me Sarah and the funny thing is that's my name"  
  
"Your name's not Azure?"  
  
"No, it's my nick name, my real name is Sarah"  
  
"You know what I'm thinking?"  
  
"No, what?" I asked  
  
Sarah then smiled…  
  
AN: Again I'm splitting the chapter up it's way too long so next chapter will be the fair with EYC and all, (sorry I'm postponing it! I know you all looked forward to it!) two more chapters to this fic, that's so sad it's almost over! 


	22. Fun, Fun, Fun and EYC!

Fun, Fun, Fun…and EYC?!  
  
Azure's POV   
  
"Think about it" Sarah said as I left the room  
  
I headed downstairs thinking about Sarah's proposition  
  
There was a way…  
  
I see Jack at the end of the stairway  
  
"What were you two talking about?"  
  
"Nothing" I smiled "Just girl talk, really"  
  
"Right" he muttered looking at me suspiciously and was about to say something else but was interrupted by Loud Mouth and Spot storming in with laughter.  
  
"Hey we're back and look what we got!" Loud Mouth said holding up a bunch of go-cart tickets  
  
"How did you get those?"  
  
"Let's just say Spot made a deal with them" she giggled  
  
"A deal they couldn't refuse" added Spot  
  
Jack's POV  
  
Sarah's up to something, they think she's changed but I know she's still the same.  
  
"Dave, I need to talk to you"  
  
"What?!" He yelled, he was dancing with spike to some loud music.  
  
"Come here" I pulled him aside "It's Sarah, I think she has something planed"  
  
"Oh come on, what else can she do? Don't worry yourself, it's probably nothing, she wouldn't---"  
  
"This is Sarah we're talking about here! Who are you kiddin'?!"  
  
"Fine, we'll just keep an eye on her for now and---"  
  
"You know how sneaky she is, keeping on eye on her won't do anything"  
  
"Yeah, well what else can we do? Listen, just relax and have a good time and try to get your mind off it, it's not everyday that we get to have our own fun"  
  
It was then that I found out what Sarah was up too, what her little poor girl act was for. She could fool anybody but she couldn't fool me.  
  
The Next Day…  
  
No one's POV  
  
It was in the morning everybody was tired from staying up all night and having fun and were all in the kitchen. Sarah stomped down stairs, she looked like complete shit and felt cranky and groggy, she was wearing one of Azure's summer dresses and a black sunglasses to hide black eyes with.  
  
"Morning cupcake" Race said cheerfully "Sleep well?"  
  
"Go to hell" she muttered  
  
"You first"  
  
Everybody laughed at Race's abrupt comeback, Gin walked to her and accidentally-on-purpose bumped into her knocking her glasses to the floor.  
  
"Oh how clumsy of me, here let me pick it up" Exclaimed Gin  
  
"No I will" Sarah said  
  
They both went down to pick up the glasses, it was then that Gin gave Sarah a nasty look and handed her the glasses and whispered to her ear  
  
"I'm on to you bitch"  
  
"So Azzy, what are we doing today?" Lit'l Bit asked  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Hey you guys! The fair is in town! We could go to that!" suggested Loud Mouth  
  
"That sounds like a great idea!" added Sapphy "They have horseracing there Race"   
  
"Let's go to the fair!!" Race agreed  
  
"I guess we're going to the fair"  
  
An hour later…  
  
They arrived at the fair with seven different cars  
  
"Where's the track!!" Race suddenly said as soon as he got out of the car  
  
"I'll take you to it Race!" Sapphy exclaimed, this was a dream come true for her. They both disappeared into the crowed.  
  
After that they all seemed to scatter about  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Mush was walking alone, all the girls were mad at him, the fan club, Riley…he didn't blame them though  
  
"Hey Mush, what's a cool stud like you doing out here alone?"   
  
Mush turned to see Lit'l Bit  
  
"They hate me"  
  
"Who? Your fan club?"  
  
"Yeah and Riley"  
  
"I wouldn't say that, they'll love you no matter what you do"  
  
"I don't think so, they made choose one of them, so I chose Riley"  
  
"So why's Riley mad at you?"  
  
Mush told her the rest of the story  
  
"Oh Hon, you didn't"   
  
Mush nodded, Lit'l Bit then saw a sign that read "Annual Dance Competition" and smiled  
  
"Listen Hon, if you French me, I'll tell exactly how to get Riley back"  
  
Meanwhile…(ha ha you think you could go a chapter without reading this word! I think not!)  
  
Spot and Loud Mouth were at the shooting booth (you know the booth where you shoot plastic ducks in the metal pond)  
  
"How'd you learn to shoot like that" Spot asked her  
  
"Archery" She said as she shot down another duck "How 'bout you?"  
  
Spot shot three ducks in a row "I taught myself" he said smoothly as the worker handed him a small stuffed bear  
  
…Loud Mouth then shot down a whole row of seven ducks "So did I" She said as she was handed a bear almost bigger than her  
  
Azure's POV  
  
Jack was being quiet for some reason, I don't know why. We were walking around the park.  
  
"You wanna play a game? I have money"  
  
"What did Sarah tell you?" he said changing the subject  
  
"Nothing, really"  
  
"Did she tell you to switch places with her?"  
  
"And what if she did"  
  
"You're not planning to are you?!"  
  
"Well why not?!"   
  
"You can't! You don't know anything about it, you don't know what it's like to be us!"  
  
"I do"  
  
"You only know it from the first time, but what about the second or the third or the thousandth time!"  
  
My attention was drawn away to a poster…  
  
"The dance is HERE?! Oh no EYC is HERE!! Jack, we have to leave, we have to get the others and leave NOW!"  
  
Kimmi suddenly came running to me she looked worried and distraught  
  
"I don't know what to do Azure! EYC cancelled on us! Their flight was delayed and they can't make it! I don't know what to do! People are expecting them to be there"  
  
What I didn't tell you is that Kimmi was the head of the dance committee at the fair since her mom organizes the events that take place at the fair and is the part of the main staff.   
  
"Really!" I said, sounding more relieved than caring, and believe me, I was relieved, more than ever. Thank you God!   
  
"Yes! What are we going to do?!"  
  
"I think I have an idea" I said looking towards Blink…  
  
No one's POV  
  
"So let me get this straight, you want me to join a dance contest with you?" Bumlets asked with his arm around Holiday  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Please Bumlets!"  
  
"Only if you admit that I'm the best dancer"  
  
"Fine, you're the best dancer" Mush murmured   
  
"Louder, and say my name this time"  
  
"BUMLETS IS THE BEST DANCER!!"  
  
"And that my fan spin is the best dance move"  
  
"Your spinning of the fan is the best dance move"   
  
"What?"  
  
"BUMLETS FAN SPIN IS THE BEST DANCE MOVE OF THE WHOLE MOVIE!!"  
  
"I'll think about it"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm joking, I'll join"  
  
Azure's POV  
  
"I won't do it!" Blink said  
  
"Please Blink! Please just do me this one favor"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Please? Don't worry they won't get you" I pleaded  
  
"Yeah and I'll make sure of it" added Agua  
  
"But I don't think he can" Lit'l Bit cut in "He doesn't know the words or the rhythm to the songs, we can't have him sing Carrying the Banner"  
  
"Well actually…" Blink then interrupted "I kinda do"  
  
"What?" I asked   
  
He then took out a CD player and the CD case of the EYC album from his cargo pants pocket  
  
"Where did you get that?" I asked  
  
"I sorta um…stole it…"  
  
"Blink! You didn't!"  
  
"I didn't mean to steal it I accidentally ran out with it when I was being chased and when we got to your place I took you music player or whatever you call it and locked myself in the bathroom and listened to it"  
  
"So that's why you were in the bathroom the whole time"  
  
"How much do you know?" Lit'l Bit asked  
  
"Most of the songs"  
  
"That's perfect!"  
  
"No not really…he can't sing the song alone, there has to be more people singing along with him" Lit'l Bit then stated  
  
"I guess we can have Boots and Skittery sing with him"  
  
"But they don't know the words"   
  
"We can write the lyrics on poster boards!" suggested Agua  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
"This isn't going to work out" Lit'l Bit said  
  
"It will" I said  
  
We then took them to the dressing room back stage. We tried our best at making Blink look like Trey, putting gel in his hair, fixing his clothes but it still wasn't enough, he still looked like Blink.  
  
"Here put sunglasses on him, that'll hide his patch" Lit'l Bit said ripping the sunglasses off Sarah  
  
"Agua, Mayfly, Lit'l Bit, and Gin, go ask Kimmi for some boards and markers and here, take the book so you can write the lyrics down, we only have a few hours. Jack, Sarah, get the others and tell them to meet us at the dance. I'll stay here and help them get ready" I ordered   
  
No one's POV  
  
"So what routine are you guys gonna do?" Holiday asked, both Mush and Bumlets were silent "You guys do have a routine, right?"  
  
"Um we're sorta planning on being spontaneous and think of one when we get on stage" Mush said  
  
"Are you guys nuts?! You can't do that! You'll look stupid!"  
  
"Well what else can we do?"  
  
"Think of a routine and song"  
  
"What is routine?" Bumlets asked  
  
"A dance number" Holiday sighed   
  
"ooooohhhh"  
  
"You guys are not gong to win, I'll be surprised if you even place"  
  
"Fine you think of a dance number for us"  
  
"Fine I will then"  
  
All three of them huddled and Holiday told them a routine  
  
"You got that?" she asked  
  
"I think we can do it"  
  
The contest began and they waited their turn. It wasn't till the first dance act that they started to get nervous.  
  
"They're so much better than us, what's that called?" Mush said  
  
"Break dancing"   
  
While Mush was waiting he saw Riley in the crowed, Mush started to wave to her but then stopped himself…he wanted to surprise her.  
  
Azure's POV  
  
"Okay I want you guys to sing for me"  
  
"Sing what?"  
  
"Good point, um, sing Seize the Day"  
  
They sung it almost perfect, but I guess that'll do…I hope. Kimmi came in.  
  
"You guys have 20 minutes!"  
  
No one's POV  
  
"We're soon going to be next" pointed out Bumlets  
  
"I can't do this!" Mush said at his peak of nervousness   
  
"Yes you can" Holiday insisted  
  
Meanwhile little did all of them know, Trey's flight came in on time, it was his band mate's flight that came in late for they were coming in from different places. Trey was wondering around looking for the concert dance hall to apologize…then suddenly he saw someone familiar…someone he hasn't seen for over ten years…he couldn't believe it!  
  
"Oh my god, Christian?!"  
  
Jack turned around to what he thought was Blink  
  
"Blink?"  
  
"It is you! I can't believe this! What the hell are you doing here?! Man, I heard you lost weight for your next role but DAMN! You look like you're seventeen again, bud!"  
  
Jack was confused, what the hell was Blink talking about?!  
  
"Blink, does Azure know you're out here, don't you have a show?"  
  
"Who's Azure? Funny, you still have that accent down good, and I do have a show but I cancelled it. I saw you in American Psycho and boy, you're one hell of an actor!"  
  
Jack then knew that this wasn't Blink and who this guy was, oh shit! He was going to have to role-play.  
  
"Trey!" He said in his best effort at a British accent " It's so great to see you too, mate!"  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Long story, mate, hey you want to have a cup of tea or something?" Jack said hoping to stall him  
  
"That sounds great but I have to do a little errand here, do you know where the dance hall is"  
  
"Oh come on it can wait can it?"  
  
"Afraid so, I feel bad as it is canceling" Trey then saw the dance sign "Oh there it is, how can I miss it?!"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't apologize Trey"  
  
"For some reason I feel like I should" he said walking  
  
"Trey! Wait up, mate!"  
  
Azure's POV  
  
"Let me present to you Trey Parker!"  
  
The curtain opened, Blink, Boots, and Skittery walked forward to the microphones. I looked up the back where Lit'l Bit and Gin were holding up the signs  
  
"How ya'll doing tonight?!" Blink said into the mike surprisingly like he's been doing this for years, the audience screamed and the song started and they started to sing to "This Thing Called Love" Boots and Skittery were starring at the signs but Blink who didn't need signs was dancing to the music, singing and wooing the audience, it looked like Justin Timberlake was up there, he was that good!  
  
No one's POV  
  
Meanwhile Trey was in the dance hall, he couldn't see who was on stage…then he saw somebody else he recognized  
  
"What the hell?! David?!"  
  
"Blink?! Aren't you on stage?" David asked as he looked to the real Blink singing, he put two to two together "This can't be right, you—"  
  
Trey walked up closer to the stage and saw the person singing (Blink had his back to the audience)   
  
"Arvie, Michael? What the hell is going on here?!"  
  
Blink then turned around and as he did the sunglasses fell of revealing the patch…  
  
To be continued…  
  
Up next: Last chapter! Oh no Trey's seen Blink!! How will Azure and others get themselves out of this mess?! Will Mush win the contest and Riley's heart?! Will Azure choose to take Sarah's place or stay behind?!  
  
AN: The next chapter is the last chapter for sure! I'll tell you this much, someone does go back with a newsie (and it might not be Azure) I have so many Sos to do! They'll be there next chapter, I promise! Plus they'll be a special sneak preview of "Playing Sarah" in the next chapter 


	23. This Thing Called Love

Azure & Loud Mouth's Excellent Newsies Adventure!-The Final Chapters  
  
***  
  
Footloose  
  
No one's POV  
  
Trey and Blink were face to face, the music stopped and everyone was silent, suddenly Trey collapsed and fainted.   
  
"That's…That's…" Blink stuttered "…me" then Blink fainted  
  
"Um, sorry! The show's over!!" Azure yelled to the audience "Take Trey to the dressing room, Agua carry Blink, I don't care where, but somewhere AWAY from Trey!" Azure ordered "And the rest, listen closely"  
  
Meanwhile at the dance competition  
  
"You guys remember the routine, right?" Holiday asked  
  
"Uh huh" Mush gulped nervously   
  
"Group 24! You're up!"  
  
"Here we go!" exclaimed Holiday   
  
All three of them ran on the stage, Mush and Bumlets stood across from each other and did parallel back flips while Holiday did a dance in the middle.  
  
Little did they know that Race and Saphhy were in the crowed watching.  
  
"They call this dancing, I can do much better than their mindless flips"  
  
"You can?" Saphhy asked  
  
"Just wait and see" said Race as he left Saphhy and jumped on the stage   
  
Meanwhile Trey opened his eyes, he was in a room  
  
"Hey Trey man, how ya doin'? You had a really bad fall during the reunion" Davy said  
  
"Reunion?" Trey asked confused  
  
"Yeah, remember? You're at the Newsies reunion"  
  
"What really? I could of sworn I saw myself on stage with Arvie and Michael"  
  
"Must have been a dream" Jack suggested  
  
"No it couldn't have been" Trey then looked at David "You've really gone all out for this Dave, where did you find your old costume"  
  
"Umn, it was just ling around"  
  
"Funny Arvie you look different than in that Orange juice commercial, I guess being clean cut make you look younger, seriously all of you guys look young like you never changed a bit or like just jumped out of the movie"  
  
"Yeah, that's it we just jumped out of the movie" nervously joked Skittery   
  
"That would of explained a lot of things, like why Dave has his old costume or why Christian looks so young and has long hair when just a month ago there was a pic of him with a shaved head, but what am I talking about that's not possible"   
  
"Right, it's not possible" Azure agreed  
  
"Who are you?" Trey asked  
  
"Oh, just an extra"  
  
"Maybe I'm hallucinating and didn't see myself onstage with a patch"  
  
"Yeah, probably" Jack said  
  
"I better get going, I'm tired and the whole thing is too confusing"   
  
Trey headed for the door and opened it to Blink standing there…  
  
Meanwhile back at the dance competition  
  
Race ran in between Much and Bumlets.  
  
"Race?"  
  
"Let the little guy show you how it's done" Race winked as did an amazing tap dance and a twirl the audience and judges cheered.  
  
"Wow that was a great performance there by group 24, let's give then a ---"   
  
Mush took the mike from the announcer.  
  
"Riley this dance was for you, I'm sorry I was such an ass, can you forgive me?"  
  
The whole audience awed  
  
"What do you say Riley?"  
  
"I forgive you!" She yelled back  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"How do you explain this?!" Trey asked in shock "I can't be hallucinating!"  
  
"Okay Trey, we can explain" Azure jumped in  
  
"How do you explain this?! Don't say he's my long lost twin"  
  
"Umn, you know that joke you told about us all jumping out of the movie…well it's true" Jack confessed  
  
"I don't understand" said Trey  
  
"We're all Newsies characters that found a way to get out of the movie"  
  
"No way"  
  
"Way, that guy with the patch standing next to you is your movie character or more like your past self" Azure said  
  
"This can't be true…there's no possible way…I don't believe you"  
  
"Les, step forward"  
  
Les walked up to Trey  
  
"Holy---! How?! This is…this is!"  
  
"Long story, we can't explain really"  
  
"This is amazing, where's the others, I haven't seen Race, Mush, Spot, or Bumlets"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"We won!" Yelled Mush  
  
"You mean I won" said Race taking the trophy and check from him  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What about me, I came up with the whole routine!" Holiday cut in  
  
"Five thousand dollars! I'm rich" Race exclaimed with gambling on his mind  
  
"You mean WE'RE rich" Bumlets said as he took the check from Race  
  
This Thing Called Love  
  
Azure's POV  
  
We were all back from the fair and Trey went back with us. We had a blast and Trey told us stories from the set, which the newsies all loved to hear and to learn more about their creators especially Blink who bonded with Trey. Soon after, Trey had to leave because he had a concert the day to get to.  
  
Then unfortunately, the day came…the day where they all had to leave and get back to the movie…I made up my mind, I know what I'm going to do  
  
It was a very sad day, everyone was gathered in the my living room , the TV was on  
  
"Come on, let's gather around for one last group picture!"  
  
We took the picture with all of our eyes watery from the future goodbyes about to occur.  
  
"Thanks Agua for being there for me" Blink hugged and kissed her before going in  
  
"You're one tough girl, Brink, don't know how I'll do with out you" Jake told her before he hugged and kissed her and left  
  
"We'll always love you Mush even though you're were a jerk to us, but hey, you're Mush, you and only you can get away with it" Look Out said with the rest of the fan club  
  
"About that, I'm really sorry, I'm just not used to that many girls liking me"   
  
"We forgive you! Now give us good bye kisses!"  
  
"I'll miss you Saphhy"   
  
"I got you something Race" Saphhy handed him a Game Boy "Now you don't have to give up video games and play all you want and for free"  
  
"(BeeeeeeP) you're the greatest!!"   
  
"It even has the Frogger game you love"  
  
While everybody was saying their goodbyes I walked over to Sarah  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't take your place"  
  
"I understand" she said expressionlessly   
  
Gin came over as well  
  
"Well, I guess this good bye Sarah"  
  
"What you're going to punch me again"  
  
"I'm not going to punch you, I'd have to have a good, is there a good reason?"  
  
"No"  
  
I go over to Jack who was standing there.  
  
"I'm taking your word for it, I'm staying, I thought a lot about it and it wouldn't be right for me to take her place. I love you and want to be with you and that was the only way for us to be together"  
  
"If only there was another way, but unfortunately there isn't" Jack said, we hugged  
  
"I would say 'write' but you can't"  
  
"Whenever you miss me just watch me, I'll be starring back, I'll be there whenever you need me"  
  
" Remember, we'll always have Brooklyn" Spot kissed Loud Mouth "Here's lookin' at you kid" Spot winked as he jumped through…Loud Mouth stood there  
  
"Oh, hell! Spot I'm coming with you!" Loud Mouth said  
  
"Loud Mouth, you can't!" I said  
  
"Don't worry about me, Azure, I'll be alright" she hugged me "This is what I always wanted" she assured me before she jumped in after Spot  
  
Somewhere Out There  
  
It's been a few days since our unforgettable, crazy adventure. I miss him and Loud Mouth but I knew I made the right choice. I had to stay. Now here I am alone in my living room. Luckily there was a Christian Bale marathon of his movies since he recently got the part of Batman. I was watching Empire of the Sun, when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Azure"   
  
It was Dot, shit!  
  
"This is about the credit card isn't it?"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Listen I can explain!"  
  
"How can you explain four thousand dollars!!"  
  
"The boys needed clothes so I borrowed money off your card, I'll pay you back, I have the money"  
  
"I'm sure you do" She said sarcastically  
  
"I do! Come by today and I'll give you the money"  
  
"Fine, you better have it"  
  
She hung up the phone, I put the phone back on the cord and went to the kitchen. The phone suddenly rang again. I picked it up.  
  
"What now Dot?!!"  
  
"Dot? This is Riley"  
  
"Oh my god I'm sorry Riley!"  
  
"So how are you ever since you know what"  
  
"Fine I guess," complete lie "why?"  
  
"I just wanted to check up on you, I'm a little worried about you, you took it the hardest"  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be alright, I promise"  
  
"Man, I wish there was some way for them to stay here"  
  
"Yeah, me too"  
  
"I also called to ask you something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is it the DVD that got you guys in there or the TV"  
  
"I'm not quite sure on what you mean"  
  
"Well I've been doing some thinking, I don't think it's the DVD that sent you there"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"When I picked up Spot, we went to my house first and I put on the DVD in nothing happened, everything was normal, the way it was. So after Spot mentioned you I went to your house and that's how we got the Brookies and everything. Then after they retuned and Loud Mouth went with them, I went home and I watched my DVD…Loud Mouth isn't in there! I've looked, everything is the same, I couldn't find her! And there's no mention of her or a character like her on IMDb!"  
  
"I don't understand…It can't be just my TV, if it is then how did Dot get in there?"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
(Dot enters Azure's house)  
  
"Hello! Azure, you left your door open! I think I left my purse here! Hello?!"  
  
(She walks around the living room looking for Azure)  
  
"Are you even listening to me Azure!"  
  
(She then notices the TV that's on)  
  
"What the hell?…Loud Mouth?"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Azure? Are you listening? Azure?"  
  
Oh my god, I can't believe this  
  
"I'll be right back Riley"  
  
I walk to the TV and look down at the DVD player…it wasn't on…the VCR was, I press eject, the tape popped out, it was the tape of Newsies I got on ebay, the tape I thought was a rip off because it had no label on it or return address, I put the tape back in and pressed play, the screen turned to Jell-O like it did before, the movie was at the near end. Oh my god, there's a way!!  
  
I pick up the phone "You're right Riley, it wasn't the DVD, it was a tape, an old tape I won on ebay"  
  
"So I was right!"   
  
"Yeah, but Riley, do you what this means?!!" I laughed with tears of joy  
  
"No way! You're joking right?! You mean…oh my god!!"  
  
"I have to go, Riley, I'm going back in there"  
  
"You want me to go tell the others?!"  
  
"What do you think? I can have all these newsies to myself?"  
  
"I go tell them then!"  
  
I hung up the phone  
  
"I'm coming Jack"  
  
Meanwhile in the movie…  
  
It was the end of the movie after Jack decided to stay in New York. Azure was hiding in the crowed, she wanted to surprise him.  
  
"Azure? What are you doing here?"  
  
She turned, it was Sarah  
  
"Did you change your mind?!" She asked excitingly   
  
"No Sarah, it's something even better" Azure smiled  
  
She approached Jack pushing her way through the crowed. He looked at her shocked and expecting Sarah instead.   
  
"Azure? Holy shit!" Race said  
  
"AZURE!!" Loud Mouth exclaimed   
  
"What the hell are you doing Azure" David said sternly  
  
"Azure? You came back, why?"  
  
Azure leaned forward and whispered everything in Jack's ear. Jack smiled and kissed her(yep wit that same famous kiss of his)  
  
Little did Azure knew…  
  
  
  
"Where's my money Bitch!" Dot stormed in "You said you had it!"   
  
She stopped in front of the TV and then knew where Azure had gone  
  
"Oh no you don't" She stomped her foot "Not again!"  
  
Meanwhile Jack and Azure get in the carriage, everybody was confused  
  
"This isn't suppose to happen!" Mush said  
  
"What do we do?!" Boots asked  
  
"Keep singing!" Race answered  
  
"Stop singing!" David yelled to everyone who just kept on singing "Wait! You can't do this! Why are you going back, you know you can't?!" David yelled while chasing after the carriage  
  
"He can David, all of you can!" Azure yelled out of the carriage  
  
The carriage went off and everyone fallowed it but Loud Mouth stayed behind and looked through the other side of the screen and saw Dot with an evil smile, Loud Mouth than ran after the carriage.  
  
"Azure!! Wait!! Don't go back!! Dot---"  
  
…Loud Mouth was too late   
  
In the carriage  
  
"Are you serious, we can go?" Jack asked astonished  
  
"Yes, you don't have to stay, only if you want to"  
  
"We can be together"  
  
"Forever" Azure smiled  
  
"Not if I can help it" Dot said as she pushed eject on the VCR the same time Azure and Jack jumped off the carriage through the portal…  
  
To be continued in…  
  
Back to the Reality!  
  
The Sequel  
  
Coming Summer 2004  
  
***  
  
From the author of the award winning series Azure & Loud Mouth's Excellent Newsies Adventure! (Sorry, I always wanted to say that lol)Brings you a new comedy, Playing Sarah, about a girl named Gin, who instead of going back in time to 1899… goes back in to 1991 during the making of Newsies and "accidentally-on-purpose" steals the part of Sarah form Ele. Will she be able to get Kenny to improve the character of Sarah? And will she survive being the most hated girl? Based on the Back to the Future movies (A lot like how Azure & Loud Mouth Excellent Newsies Adventure is based on the Bill & Ted movies)  
  
Here it is, the first chapter!  
  
***  
  
Playing Sarah  
  
Chapter Title: Somewhere Far From Wonderland  
  
By: JuliAngelFace  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Somewhere far from Wonderland  
  
"Come on, Gin! Hurry up!" Yelled Brink  
  
"I'm coming!" I yelled back trying to catch up  
  
"We don't want to be last in line!" yelled Cards  
  
It was a beautiful day in June, the sun was shining bright, perfect for a class trip to Disneyland and Universal Studios.   
  
"I can't wait to see the set of Newsies!" Vigor exclaimed  
  
Vigor, Cards, Brink, and I were waiting in line for the studio tour tram, and we weren't last as Cards predicted.  
  
"I wonder if it looks the same?" Brink said  
  
"Too bad we can't get out of the tram" Vigor then said  
  
"Well you can, if you sneak off, hell, that's how Stephen Spielberg got discovered, he hopped out of the tram and snuck his script to a producer" I said  
  
"He did not"  
  
"It's true"  
  
"So does that mean you're going sneak off and go give a producer a tape of your singing?" Vigor joked  
  
"They probably have high security nowadays" Cards said "so don't get any ideas"  
  
Too late!  
  
"Gin, what are you giving that look for?! Gin, no! I know what you're thinkin' Gin! No! We can't!"   
  
"Why not!"  
  
"Gin, no!" Cards pleaded  
  
"Well what do we have to lose?!"  
  
"Umn, let's see…our freedom!!"  
  
"So, it'll be worth it!"  
  
"I'm in!" exclaimed Brink  
  
"Me too!" Vigor joined  
  
"It's stupid! We'll get caught!"  
  
"PPPLLEEAASSEE Cards!"  
  
"Come on Cards"  
  
"No"  
  
"Do it for me"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Then do it for the newsies"   
  
"Fine, I guess"  
  
"YES!" I hugged Cards, I whispered to them the plan.  
  
The tram arrived, we got into the third one in the back row.   
  
"Welcome to Universal Studios, I'm Al and I'll be your tour guide today"  
  
We couldn't keep a straight face, we were all excited by what we were attempting to do.  
  
"Stop giggling! We'll look suspicious!" Cards hissed  
  
"Don't worry so much!" I said  
  
The tram drove on, I waited until it stopped in a place where we could hide. Finally after three stops it stop in a Mexican village set and parked close to bushes.  
  
"Now!" I nudged Brink. Luckily, it was just us in the back row. We quietly scooted out of the tram and went into the bushes and hid. We sat in the scratchy bushes until we heard the tram drive off. We emerged out of the bushes.  
  
"Quick! Run, before the next tram comes! Hurry!" I said as I ran and led them out of the Mexican village set. We through the little Europe set, Brink stopped  
  
"Hey, this is where Pirates of the Caribbean was filmed!"  
  
"Brink!"  
  
"Okay, I'm going!"  
  
We stopped at a city set  
  
"Is this it?''  
  
"I think so" I said astonished  
  
"Wow, it almost looks the same"  
  
"This is amazing!"  
  
"I'm standing in the same place Jake stood in!"  
  
It felt like we were in Newsies, so this is what it's like…  
  
"I'm going to go into a building" I told them  
  
I remembered the behind the scenes footage where I saw the actors on the roof of one of the buildings. I opened to door and went inside, it was empty with only stairs to the top, it's amazing how realistic and yet unrealistic movie sets are.  
  
"In fact I'm going on the roof"  
  
"Gin, be careful, these sets are old, who knows how safe they are" Cards warned  
  
"I will" I said as I went up the stair, they were a little steep, almost too steep.   
  
Suddenly I heard the noise of a car!  
  
"Shit!" Brink yelled  
  
"Gin! Get down! Someone's coming!"  
  
Oh, no! I ran down the stairs, which isn't good when you're wearing flip flops, I ran as fast as I could…little did I knew that there was a nail sticking straight out, as I ran I tripped and fell…I opened my eyes, I was at the bottom of the stairs, I felt my legs nothing felt broken. I got up and walked out of the fake building. No one was there.  
  
"Brink! Vigor! Cards!" No answer "Where are you guys?!"  
  
They better not have ditched me! I looked around…wait a minute, something about this set was different…there was uncompleted constructed buildings with orange tape surrounding it, I feet felt weird, I look towards the ground…it was dirt…not cobblestone…half the set isn't there…then I saw a sign in front of the tape, something I didn't notice before, it read "Under Construction for 'Newsies', a Christmas release" WHAT THE HELL!! This can't be right! What the hell is happening?!  
  
"Excuse me, miss, are you lost?"   
  
I turned around, I nearly fell to the ground laughing, the man had a mullet with a hat on and glasses and was wearing acid wash jeans and had a Hawaiian shirt on in a golf cart, for some reason he looked familiar.  
  
"You must be here for the auditions, am I right"  
  
"Why yes, I am" I lied because if he knew the real reason I was here I'll be in big trouble.  
  
"The auditions are that way in the building near studio 16, here let me drive you there"  
  
"Umn, okay" I said, what do I have to lose?  
  
I got on the golf cart with him.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Christina"  
  
"So why do you want this role Christina?"  
  
"Umn, I don't know, because the part seems, umn, nice"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen, almost eighteen"  
  
"Oh, okay, pretty close to Christian, have you acted before?"  
  
"Only in school musicals"  
  
Why is he asking me all of these questions?  
  
"So you can sing then?"   
  
"Umn, yeah and dance too"  
  
We were at the studio where there was a huge line of teenage girls in front of it, the line was all the way around the building!  
  
"Here we are!"  
  
"Um, thank you…?"  
  
"Call me Kenny"  
  
KENNY! Oh my god!! No wonder he looked so familiar!  
  
"You're…you're…you're Kenny Ortega?!"  
  
"Yeah, that's me, listen, you don't have to wait in this line, I'll bring you inside to meet the producers and writers, I think you got something"  
  
But what is the part?! I don't know what I'm doing! Why is everybody dressed so weird and where's Cards, Brink, and Vigor?! I can't make sense of this!  
  
…Then I saw a newspaper on the ground, I picked it up…Oh my god…I'M IN 1991!!  
  
"Right this way Christina"  
  
That's what the auditions are for...for Sarah  
  
Kenny led me in to the studio through the line of girls, inside they're were six adults sitting at a table, there was also a piano with a piano player.  
  
"Christina this is the writers Noni White and Bob Tzudiker and our producers Michael Finnel, Ira Shuman, and Marianne Sweeny, and our casting director Elisabeth Leusting"  
  
"Christina can you sing for us" the casting lady at the end of the table asked  
  
"Sing what?" I asked…oh my god, I'm auditioning for Sarah!   
  
"Anything really, just tell George right there what song and he'll play it"  
  
What song should I sing?! Okay, think of something that'll make Ele look bad.  
  
"Circle of Life from Lion King" I said  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Oh crap! That hasn't come out yet!  
  
"Sorry, Can't Help Lovin' That Man of Mine from Showboat"  
  
I nervously sang, my hands were shaking, I tried my best at over emphasizing the high notes. They clapped when I finished.  
  
"That was really impressive!" said the women writer  
  
"Thank you"   
  
"Can I see your resume, honey?" asked the casting lady   
  
Shit! So close!  
  
"Umn, oh man, I think I forgot it or left it in the car" I said hesitantly   
  
"Do you have an agent at least?"  
  
Damn!   
  
"Not really" I said back nervously   
  
The lady was about to say something but Kenny cut in.  
  
"Why don't you come back tomorrow to do a screen test for us with a resume and written parental consent"  
  
"Christian's also coming tomorrow for another screen test Kenny, have you told him it was a musical yet?"  
  
Christian…as in Christian Bale…I meeting up with Christian Bale…Tomorrow!   
  
"No I haven't but I'll inform him tomorrow, I'm sure he'll won't mind the change"  
  
Oh no! I remember he got mad at that! …and I'll be there to witness it!  
  
"You better not pull the Al Pacino trick on him" one of the men joked  
  
Holy crap! I'm in 1991, I might get the part of Sarah, and I'm meeting up with Christian Bale tomorrow to do a screen test…HOW IN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!!  
  
***  
  
Now a special sneak preview of Back to the Reality!(Come on, did you guys really think I'd leave you hanging?!)  
  
***  
  
"Where are we Azure" Jack asked  
  
"I don't know"   
  
We were in a sorta wilderness place. It was hot, extremely hot…something about it was very familiar. I looked towards Jack, he wasn't wearing his 1899 outfit, instead he was wearing worn out kaki pants and a faded blue button down shirt.  
  
"What are you wearing?" I asked  
  
"I was about to ask the same thing"  
  
I looked down, I was wearing a loose dress, which was also faded, it looked old fashioned too…like from the 40s  
  
"I don't think we're in New York anymore" Jack stated  
  
"I don't think we're in 1899 anymore" I quipped  
  
There was a sliver container connected to material on the ground, I walked towards it…I've seen this before  
  
"Azure? What is it?"  
  
No! It can't be!!  
  
"Holy shit…WE'RE IN EMPIRE OF THE SUN!!!"  
  
Meanwhile Dot was at the airport at the front desk  
  
"I like you to book me into your next flight to Hawaii" Dot said while holding her purse with the Newsies tape inside…  
  
(You're right, I would leave you hanging. Sorry, you'll have to wait till summer)  
  
***  
  
sos  
  
Brink: Thanks for taking the part! You're the greatest!  
  
GambleGoil: Thanks so much!  
  
WiseCracker: haha I'm Blink crazy too, and Jack crazy lol   
  
Kawaii Juli Sama: Thanks for thinking my story's great!  
  
Brownie: lol No, Dot isn't real, she's based on someone I know from school and a character of mine named Blondel from my original comedy series about a rich, spoiled brat  
  
Saturday: Thanks so much for the complement! Yeah, there was a band called EYC that Trey was in but I think they broke up awhile back and now Trey's in a band called the MVPs  
  
Tree: You're the best! Thanks for always reviewing!  
  
Gin: You're gonna love "Playing Sarah" it's gonna get way better in the near future! And I love where Secrets Made is going! Luv your fics!  
  
Spazjoslyn  
  
Morgan: You'll be in the next chappie for sure! Thanks for always reviewing!   
  
Saphhy: Hey there, I know you wanted to keep him off the video games but what the hay a little video games can't hurt lol thanks for reviewing TTYL on IMDb!  
  
Spike: Thanks so much! You're the greatest! Lost Boys forever! lol  
  
Loud Mouth: Okay I know you're freaking out by the ending, well I'm keeping my mouth shut and you'll have to wait till summer like the rest. Thanks SO much for being in this fic and keeping me motivated!  
  
Kaylee: I'm glad you like it and think it's funny! Thanks!  
  
Kay Singah: Thanks for reviewing!   
  
AngelKitty: I'm glad you thing this is the best fic!  
  
Sami  
  
Uke-Twitch: How do ya like it so far?  
  
Agua: It's people like you that inspire me to write fan fiction like this, thanks!  
  
Lida Rose: I happy I got you to join the NML through this fic lol thanks!  
  
Mellie: Thanks for always being there and reviewing! And for motivating me to write!  
  
To everyone else I might of forgot  
  
THANK YOU!! 


End file.
